Cambio Radical
by Kaiss
Summary: Edward regresa 4meses despues de haber dejado a Bella ¿como lo tomara ella? "No puedes volver y pretender que no ha pasado nada", "no te quiero en mi vida" le dice pero ...¿sera verdad? ¿y que si hay otro hombre en su vida?...
1. Ya no mas

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y bla bla bla.

(Prefacio)

Octubre, Noviembre, Diciembre y Enero.

Habían transcurrido ya 4 largos meses desde que Edward, mí Edward se fue… Fueron los meses mas largos e intensos de todo mi vida, aun no puedo creer que el, la razón de mi ser, mi vida, se marchase sin mi… dejándome tan solo con un vago recuerdo de lo que una vez fue mi "vida". Estando junto a el todo era totalmente distinto, simplemente perfecto. Al marcharse mi vida dio un giro de 360º, aunque claro también fue así cuando le conocí, pero aun así solo recuerdo vagamente algunos de los momentos mas preciados… cuando dijo "te amo" por primera vez, nuestros besos y caricias… Aunque todo ese amor que aun sentía por el quedaba reducido a polvo en cuanto recordaba ese maldito día en que me dejo… aquel maldito día en que de su boca salio un "NO TE QUIERO"… aquellas tortuosas palabras me desgarraban el alma. Pero ya no mas! No iba a permitirme seguir llorando por un ser que ni siquiera recordaba que existía! Se lo prometí a Jake mi amigo… que No volvería a sufrir jamás de aquella manera y lo iba a intentar… costase lo que costase! Sufriese lo que tuviese que sufrir YA NO MAS! De ahora en adelante seria una nueva Bella… le daría un giro de 1600º a mi vida, cambiaria por completo, aunque solo fuese por fuera en principio nada perdía con intentarlo.


	2. Basta Ya

Me había pasado toda la noche llorando, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos a su lado, había decidido no volver a llorar a partir de hoy, de esta noche. Me negué a Charlie a la hora de cenar con la excusa barata de "papa me siento mal", aunque el sabia perfectamente que le mentía, decidió no discutirlo y simplemente asintió. Tenia decidido que este seria mi ultimo día en vela por el, por esa persona que había acabado con mi vida. Aunque no paraba de repetírmelo mentalmente las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos y amenazan con salir cada vez más.

Aproveche toda esa noche para discutir mentalmente conmigo misma que haría lo posible por olvidarle, y, aunque mi lado racional me dacia que seria difícil mi otro lado irracional me gritaba que no lo olvidase que le esperase que el llegaría por mi en cualquier momento! No paraba de discutir conmigo misma cuando sonó en mi reproductor de música aquella canción que tanto me lastimaba.

Mientras la canción seguía su curso las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos.

Permaneci en silencio un minuto o tal vez dos ... no lo se pero ... justo en el momento en que la cancion llegaba a su fin recorde una de sus palabras mas hirientes " Sera como si nunca hubiese existido". En ese momento corri veloz a aquel sitio donde habia escondido la fotos y los pasajes, tome ambas cosas y las hice añicos, luego de esto sonrei con malicia, tenia razon, esta era una nueva Bella , la otra jamas se hubiera atrevido a rasgar una foto en la que apareciese su angel de cabellos dorados.

Bueno chikas espero que les guste! si es asi por favor dejen reviews! y si no dejen reviews para decirme que no la continue plisss!!! dejen reviews para quejas,tomatazos, etc ...!


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

A la mañana siguiente desperte como hace 4 meses ya no lo hacia. Sintiendome realmente capaz de lograr aquello que me habia propuesto la noche anterior.

Corri al baño, me di una ducha rapida, cepille mis dientes y luego me puse un pantalon de mezclilla blanco muy ajustado ( regalo de alice) junto con un sueter negro y unos zapatos negros. Luego decidi no hacer mucho lio con mi cabello ya que llovia(como cosa rara en Forks)asi que opte por hacerme una coleta , ademas iva perfecta con mi atuendo, sonrei al mirarme al espejo y ver el reflejo de una nueva mujer.

Baje a desayunar y me encontre a Charlie en la mesa leyendo el diario.

-Buenos dias papà.

-Oh hola Bella, ¿como amaneciste?

-Ehmm muy bien gracias. Decidi hacerme las descentendida. ¿y tu?

Me miro algo suspicaz para luego agregar con una sonrisa:

-Pues muy bien. Por cierto anoche ha llamado Jacob para quedar contigo en La Push, dice tener tiempo sin estar contigo y quiere verte. Te extraña.

Sonrei al recordar que teniamos tiempo sin montar en moto o saltar en el aquintalado. Le extrañaba tanto o mas que el a mi.

-Bueno papà ehmm gracias por avisar ... pasare por La Push cuando vuelva del instituto. Nos vemos.

Y con esto Sali a paso rapido camino a mi automovil.

Al llegar al instituto salude a mis amigos Angela, Ben y Jessica.

-Bella te ves realmente bien hoy. Me dijo Ben.

Yo solo pude sonreir ante esa mencion

-Bells, Jess y yo quedamos en ir a Port Angeles. Dudo un momento. Uhmmm ¿ Te gustaria ir con nosotras?

-Claro chicas me encantaria.

Ambas quedaron algo sorprendidas ante esto, y es que claro, luego de pedirles disculpa por mi actitud cuando el(aquel a quien no queria recordar) se fue, me negaba a todas sus invitaciones, solo salia con Jake.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas aulas, algunos de mis amigos estaban en las mismas clases que yo, lo cual me hacia sentir mas comoda. Entre clase y clase estube pensando en Jacob, en lo que hariamos hoy, no pare de sonreir en todo el dia, por lo que todos me miraban extrañados.

Las clases estaban a punto de terminar, solo me faltaba una, una clase mas, Biologia, antes de entrar me prepare mentalmente diciendome a mi misma que no me afectaria como otras tantas veces. Dicho esto entre.

La clase habia transcurrido normalmente, estabamos a punto de marcharnos cuando el profesor llamo la atencion de todos los alumnos anunciando que tenia un comunicado que darnos, dicho esto todo el salon quedo en silencio, el prosiguio:

-Bueno, como muchos ya saben, debido a algunos rumores que han habido, habran nuevos estudiantes este lapso escolar, se acaban de mudar, se integraran mañana asi que les pido por favor toda su comprencion para todos los nuevos alumnos. Gracias, ya pueden retirarse.

Dicho esto el salon quedo inmediatamente vacio, me pregunte el porque, rei mentalmente ante mi sarcasmo y pues no pude evitarlo, simplemente empece a reir fuertemente(en los pasillos no habia nadie) echando la cabeza hacia atras y dejando salir toda la risa que en meses no habia tenido. De pronto choque contra algo muy duro provocando que callera al piso de espaldas y enviando mis libros lejos de mi.

-Auch! Exclame. El golpe habia sido muy fuerte.

Para mi sorpresa al abrir los ojos me encontre con una de las personas mas bellas observandome entre divertido y preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho. Espeto. Yo ... no te vi ... de verdad lo siento mucho ¿te has echo daño?Pregunto mientras me tomaba de la mano y me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.

-Oh... uhm...no,no tranquilo. Le dije rapidamente mientras mi piel tomaba un tono rosado.

¡¡¡¡Esperaaaa un momentooooo!!!grite en mi fuero interno.¿yoooooooooooo?¿sonrojandome? WUAO. Este cambio si que es un cambio! Tenia exactamente 4meses sin sonrojarme y crei que no volveria a hacerlo jamas!

-Yo ehmm ... soy Edgar. Dijo extendiendo su mano para hacer su presentacion algo mas formal, acompañado de una sonrisa torcida ALUCINANTE.

Tome su mano y pude notar que su temperatura era ... normal.

-Soy Isabella, pero llamame Bella.

El sonrio ante esta mencion y luego de soltar mi mano añadio

-Bueno Bella debo decir que le haces mencion a tu nombre.

Yo solo pude sonrojarme y aproveche ese momento para detallerle mejor.

Era simplemente perfecto. Alto(casi tanto como Jake), tenia la tez de un color suave,justo como un crayon color carne(por asi decirlo)su color de piel era extraño,es decir,no era moreno,era blanco aunque a mi lado se veia un poco mas obscuro,mas...humano, tenia un cuerpo enviadable para cualquier hombre, su cuerpo estaba muy bien definido tenia los brazos gruesos(este chico debe hacer ejercicio) pense. Sus perfectos abdomindales y muy bien esculpidos se detallaban en la fina camisa que llevaba puesta. Su cabello era de un castaño claro,lo llevaba algo revuelto,aunque se veia que era sumamente sedoso,algunos mechones caian en su frente,haciendo ver que tenia el cabello algo largo cuando en realidad no era asi, sus ojos eran de un verde obscuro. y finalmente su rostro, Wuao! Su rostro era el de un angel tallado en piedra. Mientras lo observaba mordia mi labio inferior.

Este chico es identico a Edward. Pense.

El parecio notar que lo observaba uhmmm digamos ... demasiado, porque sonrio con satisfaccion y luego añadio sacandome de mis ensoñaciones:

-Ehmm...bueno debo irme! Nos vemos luego Bella, fue un placer, y hummm lamento mucho el golpe que te distes. Y con esto me entrego los libros que se me habian caido(los cuales no vi cuando recogio),luego se retiro por los pasillos con un andar ... entre de grandesa y otro de sigilo.

Mientras le veia alejarse la impresion de que con el aqui todo seria mas divertido...!

Bueno chikas ya saben ... si les gusto dejen reviews ... :)


	4. Amor en La Push

Gracias Karin y Estevan!! fueron los primeros en dejarme un review!! no saben lo contenta que estoy!! :) espero que sigan leyendo mi historia :)

* * *

Estuve caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos mientras pensaba:

¿Quien era ese chico?¿Que hacia aqui?¿Seria uno de los nuevos estudiantes?es que hummmm estan guapo!me sonroje al pensar en el enorme parecido que tenia con Edward, se podria decir que era un Edward humano ... pero bueno ... eso ya no tenia importancia para mi dado que me habia prometido olvidarlo, o almenos intentarlo! Sin darme cuenta me encontraba en el estacionamiento, cuando de repente senti que me llamaban.

-Hey Bells. Era Angela. Hemos cancelado la salida de hoy dado que Jess nesecita ayudar a su madre con quien sabe que y Ben ah enfermado "repentinamente", lo hemos dejado para mañana y como es sabado esperamos que no tengas ningun inconveniente. Lo siento muchisimo de verdad!

-Tranquila Ang, hablas como si quisiera matarte o algo asi, jajajaja. Le espete entre risas.

Me miro dubitativa y luego añadio.

-Es que ... ehmmmm... bueno veras Bells tu...ahmm digamos que hace mucho tiempo que no sales y pues es la primera vez que nos aceptas una invitacion y ahmmm pues la hemos cancelado. Me dijo con una voz sumamente dulce.

-Tranquila Angela, de igual forma iva a cancelar porque habia olvidado por completo que estaba comprometida con Jake. Mañana esta bien. Estare encantada de poder ir. Le dije sonriendo.

-Oh Bells eso es genial!!! Fiuuuu me has quitado una enorme carga de remordiento de encima me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jajajajaja bueno vale, entonces mañana nos vemos.¿ A que hora?

-Hemm... aun no lo tengo decidido pero puede que alrededor de las 2de la tarde, pasare por ti a esa hora, si no puedo te llamare ¿vale?

-Vale. Adios Ang.

-Adios Bells.

Y con esto se alejo, rei al recordar que ella odiaba tanto mi camioneta como lo hacian los Cullen. Suspire al recordarlos.

Me encamine a La Push , cuando mi celular vibro.

-¿Diga?

-Hey! Oh hola Bells, llamaba para saber si vendrias esta tarde, nesecito hablar contigo ... tengo tantas cosas que contarte! Me dijo con una voz tan melodiosa que me hizo sospechar que algo ocurria.

-Hola Jake! Tranquilo voy en camino. Llego en ... unos 8minutos.

-Oh ahmmm bueno vale. Te espero.

-Jajajajaja ok Jake ya voy a la velocidad que mi auto me permite llegar.

-Oh uhmmm jaja ehmmm date prisa Bells. Adios.

-Adios Jake.

Ummm...¿que sera eso tannnn importante que Jake quiere decirme? Bueno...ya pronto lo sabre.

Me estacione frente a la casa de los Black. Billy se encontraba en la entrada junto a Jake, que en cuento me vio llegar corrio a donde estaba y practicamente me bajo del auto a trompicones.

-Eh Jake esperaa!! Exclame cuando me abrazo tan fuerte que me hizo recordar a Emmett.

-Oh lo siento mucho Bella, de verdad, es solo que Wuaooo! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!

-Ummm bueno vale. Vayamos al garage.

Nos encaminamos al garage, mientras caminabamos le di un rapido saludo a Billy quien me correspondio con una sonrisa.

Ya dentro del garage ...

Jake decidio no dejar al silencio reinar y me dijo euforicamente:

-BELLA-A-QUE-NO-ADIVINAS-QUEEE!!!!

-Oh vaya Jake que sucede? Me tienes intigrada.

-TAMARA ACEPTO SER MI NOVIA!

-Wuao Jake no se que decirte!!

Me abrazo fuertemente mientras se carcajeaba de la risa.

Tamara era la mejor amiga de su amigo Quil. Que al presentarlos quedaron prendados el uno del otro, desde ese dia eran inseparables, y pues esto se veia venir. Tamara era una chica un poco mas alta que yo, de tez morena , con un cuerpo muy lindo, es decir , tenia sus curvas bien definidas, pero nada en comparacion con Rosalie, su cabello era de un castaño algo extraño dado que en el sol se le veia como rojo,le llegaba a la cadera, pero en fin, ella era una chica muy amigable,dulce,tierna y queria mucho a mi amigo. A leguas se le notaba y ... despues de todo eso era lo importante ¿no?.

-Bueno Jake y hace cuanto que has estado esperando para contarmelo? NO, es mas cuentamelo TODO!

Jake sonrio ante mi reaccion y pues no dudo mucho en contarmelo todo.

-Oh Bella todo fue estupendo.

Y con esto empezo.

-Bueno ... quedamos en vernos como siempre en la playa al atardecer, y pues, asi fue. Empezamos a caminar como lo haciamos todos los dias y de repente le tome la mano, ella se tenso asi que decidi soltarla, ella me miro, sonrio y me dijo "No, no es solo que ... no me lo esperaba" y con esto ella tomo mi mano. La mire y pues no pude mas y le dije que la amaba y para mi sorpresa ella tambien me dijo que correspondia a mis sentimientos. ¡No sabes la emocion que senti en ese momento! Asi que sin mas la bese. Ella se quedo paralizada pero luego me correspondio y Wuao! Fue un beso tan dulce que no quise separarme de ella jamas,pero ... como era de esperarse tuvimos que separarnos, cuando lo hicimos ambos estabamos sonrojados y Dios ella se veia tan linda! Y pues alli justo en ese momento le pedi que fuese mi novia ,ella acepto y nos volvimos a besar. Exclamo Jake sonriendo y agitado por la velozidad en la que me lo conto todo.

-Oh Jake no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti!Le dije mientras le abrazaba.

-Bueno Bells y ¿que hay de ti?¿que ha pasado con tu vida?

-Jajajaja bueno Jake sabes que nada nuevo y/o importante, pero en fin ... ¿cuando montaremos en motos otra vez? Y oh...me muero por saltar del aquintalado otra vez.!

-Jejejeje calma Bells que te da un soponcio!

-Jajajajaja Tonto! Pero no de verdad hablo muy encerio! Cuando lo haremos?

-Bueno Bells no lo se ... veras Billy descubrio las motos y me prohibio terminantemente que las usara estando contigo porque podia hacerte daño y bueh...ya sabes como se pone al pensar que Charlie se puede enojar con el si te pasa algo ... asi que el ehmm ... bueh le ah ordenado a Quil que las destruyera por mi.

-QUEEEEEEEE????????? Exclame. NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!! DIOS MIO JAKE ESE ERA MI MOMENTO DE PAZ, MI UNICA DIVERSION, EL UNICO MOMENTO EN EL QUE YO...yo...podia olvidar. mi voz se fue apagando.

-¿Como permitistes que hicieran eso?exclame.

-Bells de verdad que yo lo siento mucho, yo ... no tenia idea de que solo con eso te sentias mejor, de ser asi no lo habria permitido. De verdad.

Exclamo con la voz en un susurro y la cara contorcionada por la tristeza que habian reflejado mis palabras.

-Yo es solo que ... lamento haberte hablado asi Jake. No es tu culpa. Le dije en tono de arrepentimiento. Pero ¿que ocurrio para que lo permitieses?exclame.

-Bueno Bells veras yo ... Billy me dijo que era eso o que no aceptaria a Tamara como mi novia y pues tu sabes que eso aqui en La Push es muy importante y ... no pude negarme. Lo siento.

- Oh bueno tranquilo Jake no hay problema. Te entiendo, de veraz .

-Bueno Jake debo irme pero ... te gustaria ir mañana a Port Angeles?le pregunte.

-Es que ehmmm, no lo se Bella ya he quedado con Tam.

-Oh no hay problema Jake, iremos Angela,Ben,Jessica que de seguro llevara al tarado de Mike y yo. Asi que tu puedes ir con Tamara. ¿que te parece?.

-Oh ... uhm... bueno Bells dejame hablar con Tam haber si esta deacuerdo y te llamo a la noche ¿deacuerdo?

-Bueno vale. Adios Jake.

-Adios Bella.

Y con esto me despedi de Billy y me marche a mi casa, Charlie debia estar por llegar y no queria hacerle esperar para la cena.

Al llegar corri a mi habitacion, cambie mi ropa por una de estar en la casa y dado que eran las 4 deduje que aun me daba tiempo de hacer algo mas, asi que aproveche de hacer la colada, y , mientras esta se hacia yo iba preparando la cena.

Cuando la cena estubo lista (prepare estofado)la deje en los calderos para sacar la ropa de la lavadora, justo al terminar llego Charlie. Colgo su chaqueta y funda en el perchero y se sento a la mesa.

Comiamos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Charlie decidio romperlo diciendo:

-¿Que tal ha estado tu dia?¿Has ido a La Push?

-Muy bien papa, y si si fui, me sorprende que "no" lo sepas. Le dije mientras hacia las comillas en el aire.

-Jajajajaja, hay hija! Pues me alegro que allas salido ... por fin(susurro).

Decidi no hacerle lio a ese comentario asi que cambie el tema de conversacion.

-Papa mañana voy a ir a Port Angeles con algunos amigos ¿vale?

-Uhmm bueno vale ¿a que hora regresaras?

-No lo se pero ... sera temprano tranquilo.

-Bueno vale, ¿Jake ya decidio si iva?

(Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos) dije: "Aun no me ha llamado para confirmar papa, pero ya que te gusta gastar bromas haciendo preguntas tontas a las cuales ya sabes las respuestas ... espero que te guste lavar los platos porque hoy es tu turno".le dije mientras le apuntaba con el tenedor.

-Huyyy pero que genio que te gastas hoy Bella, me dijo sonriendo.

Y yo como toda chica madura le saque la lengua y me levante de la mesa.

-Me voy a acostar.

Sono el telefono.

-¿Diga?

-Hey hola Bells, soy Jake.

-Hey hola Jake, ¿ya decidistes?

-Si he hablado con Tamara y me ha dicho que esta deacuerdo. Nos vemos alli a las 2:45 ¿vale?

-Vale Jake. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Bells

Colgue el telefono y escuche que Charlie decia mientras lavaba los platos: "Sabia que aceptaria" luego de eso se escucho su estruendosa risa.

Entrecerre los ojo y dije: "Buenas Noches CHARLIE" dije su nombre mas alto de lo debido, ya que el odiaba que yo lo llamase asi.

Mientras subia las escaleras escuche que Charlie decia: "Buenas noches para ti tambien cariño, jajajaja"

Arrg!! Llegue a mi cuarto gruñendo y riendo, estaba lista para irme a dormir cuando vi mi celular en la mesita de noche titilando. Lo revise y tenia 3llamadas perdidas de un numero desconocido. Que extraño pense.

Decidi no darle muchas vueltas al asunto asi que lo ignore pensando que posiblemente se habian equivocado y decidi dormirme.

Cai rendida y no supe mas durante toda esa larga noche .

* * *

Si les ha gustado denle al sexy botoncito de reviews ;)


	5. Port Angeles I

A la mañana siguiente desperté con los rayos del sol… espera un minuto ¿Sol? OH genial hoy seria uno de los pocos días en los que en Forks salía el sol.

Me apresure a revisar mi celular para ver que hora era, había 16 llamadas perdidas… Umm..... Me pregunto de quien serán… en fin debe ser un numero equivocado ya que no lo tengo registrado.

Eran las 10am. Decidí bajar a hacerme el desayuno ya que por la hora Charlie ya debería estar en la estación.

Me cepille, bañe, vestí y baje directo a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno tal cual como hacia todos los días. Me prepare huevos con tocino y unas cuantas tostadas, al terminar recogí la cocina y me dispuse a hacer algo que ocupase mi tiempo mientras esperaba la hora de partir.

Me fui al salón a ver la TV ya que no tenía intenciones de hacer algo más, cuando de repente mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo. Decidí atenderlo ya que era el mismo número que había llamado durante toda la noche.

-¿Diga? Respondí.

Nadie hablo.

-Umm... ¿Hola?

Seguían sin responder. OH genial talvez era algún estupido sin oficio mal gastando su dinero en algo tan estupido como hacer llamadas de broma. O al menos eso pensé cuando oí al otro lado de la línea algo que me perturbo por completo…

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Porque no le hablas? ¿Acaso llamamos de tan lejos solo para escuchar su voz? Pásamela, deseo hablar con mi amiga, dame el teléfono, por favor E… No puede ser pensé! Esa voz…

En ese mismo instante tranque rápidamente el teléfono, no deseaba escuchar nada mas… decidí hacer caso omiso a lo que acababa de escuchar… no me mortificaría, ya no, no mas.

Me senté en el sofá mientras analizaba lo que acababa de ocurrir… debía ser un error, no podía ser verdad, No, no podía… ¿o si?

Estuve pensando en lo ocurrido durante minutos, tal ves horas no lo se… cuando tome la decisión de que hoy mismo cambiaria de numero, no, es mas de celular, hace tiempo que tengo este y esta un poco feo ya, así que… trate de olvidar el tema porque si era verdad… si de verdad eran ellos… no quería que mi "amiga" supiera el numero que tendría…

Seguí sumida en mis pensamientos cuando oí el claxon de un auto, debía ser el de Ángela, tome mi bolso y me apresure en salir lo más rápido posible, no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar…

Cuando Salí me encontré con el auto de Jake. (Un hermoso Suzuki Forenza 2008 que había comprado con sus ahorros, color platino)

-Hey, Hola Jake, ¿que haces aquí? Pensé que nos encontraríamos en el centro comercial. Dije dudosa.

-Hola Bells, yo también me alegro de verte, me dijo en tono de burla.

-JAJAJAJA, lo se, lo se. Le dije mientras reía. Pero aun no me respondes. Agregue.

-Bueno sucede que Tamara esta enojada conmigo y pues se negó a asistir, así que llame a Áng. y ella me pidió pues que pasara por ti. Me dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-OH valla Jake lo siento mucho de veras que si. No sabia que otra cosa decir.

-Eh tranquila Bells, no hay problema. Venga vamos, sube al auto, te cuento en el camino.

Subimos al auto y Jake arranco. Mientras estábamos en camino decidí preguntarle.

-Bueno Jake… ¿entonces?, ¿que le hiciste a Tamara para que se haya molestado?

-Bells yo no le hice nada, te lo juro! Ella solo se molesto porque la imprudente de Leah le contó que yo bueno… que yo… había estado enamorado de ti… me dijo en un susurro.

-Wuao… vaya Jake… la verdad si yo fuese ella también me habría molestado… pero… en fin… ¿también esta molesta conmigo? Pregunte.

-¿Porque habría de estarlo?. Umm… bueno no lo se… esperemos que no. Ambos sabemos como se pone al estar molesta.

Sonreí al recordar la ultima vez que la vi. molesta. Parecía una loca, pero bueh… lo importante fue que luego de calmarse pidió disculpas y por supuesto ahora todos nos reímos de eso, ella ha cambiado mucho desde que esta con Jake.

Cambiamos el tema de conversación para no incomodarnos mutuamente. De pronto demasiado rápido habíamos llegado.

Al bajarnos localizamos rápidamente a nuestros amigos (Jake se llevaba bien con todos).

Estaban Ángela, Ben, Jessica y Mike… como era de esperarse ya que era el novio de esta ultima.

Estuvimos recorriendo el centro comercial por largo rato viendo las tiendas, cuando de repente entre risas alguno (no recuerdo cual), pero creo que fue Jessica dijo que quería detenerse a tomar algo. Nos detuvimos en un café y pedimos nuestras ordenes, yo no quería tomarme un café así que pedí un helado de vainilla, al igual que Jake.

Estábamos hablando de las universidades a las que nos gustaría asistir, las profesiones que queríamos ejercer, de mi escasa vida social-amorosa y de muchas cosas mas cuando de repente el celular de Jake sonó. El contesto.

-¿Diga? Dijo el.

-Hey hola Tami, si amor, estamos aquí.

-Hem… eh Tami venga ya! Estoy acá… ¿de verdad quieres que vaya?

-Bueno vale, iré, solo dame unos minutos para despedirme.

-Adiós.

Todos nos encontrábamos en incógnita hasta que Jake nos hablo. Dijo.

-Lo lamento chicos, debo irme, Tamara quiere que vaya, disque para arreglarme con ella.

-Bueno chicos adiós. Pórtense bien. Dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y alejaba.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el imprudente-idiota de Mike dijo.

-Yo no se como logra Jake estar con una niña tan estupida y caprichosa.

Todos lo miramos de mala manera, hasta Jessica, y es que bueno… Tamara podría ser cualquier cosa pero ella se portaba muy bien con nosotros, y por lo tanto el no debía hablar así de ella, de echo… ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera la conocía! En fin… decidimos ignorarlo y cambiar el tema de conversación para no arruinar el momento.

-Bueno chicos yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que vayamos a comprar las entradas del cine. Ya son las 4 y la peli empieza a las 5. Dijo Jessica.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, vayámonos ya. Dijo Áng.

Luego de pagar la cuenta nos dirigíamos a la salida, cuando recordé que mi propósito numero 1 era el cambiar mi celular.

-He chicos compren mi entrada. Iré un momento a la tienda de teléfonos, quiero ver unos modelos, al rato los alcanzo ¿vale?

-Vale Bells, pero cuidado con lo que haces ¿vale? Te cuidas. Me dijo Áng. Mientras se alejaban.

-Vale chicos, los veo al rato. Dije mientras me encamina a la tienda.

Al entrar en la tienda había muchos tipos de modelos, no sabia por cual decidirme hasta que opte por un **Samsung**** U900. Al comprarlo le pedí al vendedor que me lo configurara para que luego solo tuviese que agregar a los contactos y listo!**

**Al salir de la tienda vi. Estacionado un auto ****Koenigsegg****CCX ****color negro. Me pregunte de quien seria ese auto, ya que normalmente las personas de acá no acostumbraban comprar este tipo de autos por lo caros que son. Las únicas personas que conocí y tenían autos de ese o hasta mas precio eran ****ellos.**

**Mientras observaba el auto vi, Que dos personas hermosísimas salían de el. Una de ellas era el chico que había conocido en el instituto… era Edgar, y junto a el se encontraba una chica muy hermosa. Su cabello era negro azabache, su piel era idéntica a la de Edgar, era bajita, más que yo, tenía el cabello corto, a la altura de la barbilla en forma de V, era muy lacio. En ese momento sentí una oleada de disgusto sin saber porque al pensar que esa chica podría ser su novia. Trate de acercarme y ver si me reconocía para saludarle y averiguar si era su novia o no.**

**Mientras me acercaba logre escuchar una parte de su conversación.**

**-Sigo sin entender porque debemos venirnos en este coche, cuando tu y yo, de echo toda nuestra familia dispone de autos mejores. Se quejo la chica. La verdad no se que tenia en contra del auto ya que a mi parecer era hermosísimo.**

**-Te lo he repetido ya varias veces. Debemos venir en este coche porque acabamos de mudarnos y no queremos que piensen que somos presumidos o algo por el estilo. Le decía Edgar.**

**-No me importa el que dirán. Amo mi coche y la próxima vez que salga lo are en el. Decía la chica.**

**-Bueno basta ya! Compremos de una vez lo que deseas, o ¿es que no te parece suficiente ya con el echo de traerme aquí a la fuerza, que también debes atormentarme con tus quejas? Decía Edgar.**

**No logre escuchar lo que dijo la chica ya que en ese momento mi celular (el viejo) empezó a sonar y ambos voltearon a verme. Edgar al verme me sonrío y ella al verlo sonreír me miro y también sonrío.**

**Debo admitirlo… eso me asusto… su sonrisa fue un tanto… rara.**

**Mi rostro debía ser un poema… solo sonreí de manera fingida y saque el celular y vi. otro numero desconocido. Ellos me miraban como si estuvieran esperando mi reacción o… hay realmente no lo se. Solo se que los segundos pasaban, mi celular sonaba, ellos me miraban y yo me encontraba en estado de shock. Reaccione y conteste.**

**-¿Diga? **

**Nadie respondió. OH genial… estaba a punto de colgar cuando alguien hablo… **

**¿****Bella? Hey Bells, no sabes lo mucho que te eh extrañado hermanita. Todos y cuando digo todos somos todos… incluyéndolo a el… hizo una pausa… ¿Qué pasa hermanita? ¿Porque no hablas? ¿Ya me haz olvidado o que? **

**… yo… simplemente no podía hablar, las lágrimas empezaban a correr por mi rostro descontroladamente, Edgar y la chica me miraban ahora con un deje de preocupación.**

**Yo solo pude permanecer en silencio hasta que el continuo.**

**-****Bella todos te echamos tanto de menos, todos queríamos quedarnos pero el… bueno… te llamo para decirte que planeamos regresar…**

En ese momento una furia me invadió, sentía que algo dentro de mí se desgarraba y solo pude agregar.

Emmett… por favor… solo… NO vuelvan. Por favor… esto último lo dije en un susurro.

-Pero Bells… ¿Qué sucede? Ya… ¿no nos quieres? Tu no… ¿no deseas vernos?

-Emmett… los amo… pero… por favor, por mi bien, si me quieres… no vuelvan. Adiós. Y con esto tranque rápidamente el celular.

No sabia que era peor, si sentir la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo frente a Edgar o el echo de que ellos regresarían.

Con esto Salí corriendo… necesitaba despejarme, pensar, tratar de no llorar…

Mientras corría, pase a un lado de Edgar, y el tratando de ayudarme… o al menos eso parecía, trato de pararme y en ese momento hice que ambos tropezáramos con un bote de basura y cayéramos al piso (yo encima de el) derramando así toda la basura y cayéndole encima al pobre Edgar.

En ese momento solo pude pensar "trágame tierra".

La chica nos miraba divertidos, hasta que no pudo más y se carcajeo con tanta fuerza que nadie pensaría que una persona tan pequeña pudiese ser la causante de semejante estruendo. Mi rostro era un poema y estaba sumamente roja.

Obte por usar toda mi valentía y levantar el rostro empañado en lágrimas para ver a Edgar. El miraba reprobatoriamente a la chica, y en el momento en que me miro sus ojos pasaron de reproche y molestia a nostalgia "Genial Bella ahora te tiene lastima" pensé en mi fuero interno y las lagrimas empezaron a derramárseme de nuevo.

El puso una sonrisa nostálgica de lo mas encantadora que me hizo dejar de respirar. Y luego de repente quito su mano de mi cintura

( Espera un momento de mi cintura? Wuao… no note cuando la puso allí) y me acario la mejilla de la manera mas tierna posible. Su tacto me hizo olvidar todo el dolor y la angustia que sentía momentos antes. Me dijo.

-Bella … ¿estas bien?.

-Yo Hem…. No lo se. Le respondí en un susurro.

Me ayudo a levantarme, y al estar de pie le ayude a quitarse los desperdicios de comida que tenía en la ropa gracias a mí. Mientras la chica estaba con un ataque de risa. El la miraba con ira, y yo me sentí culpable. Al estar ya medio limpio le dije.

-Edgar… yo… l-lo lamento mucho de veras… yo no quise… fue sin querer… de verdad… yo. En ese momento puso un dedo en mis labios mientras me decía.

-Tranquila Bells, fue un accidente… algo sucio, pero un accidente en fin. Me dijo con una sonrisa que me quito el aliento, luego limpio el resto de mis lágrimas y me dijo.

-¿Quieres decirme que te paso?

Iba a responderle cuando la chica carraspeo y yo me sentí mal, la chica debió creer que la estábamos excluyendo o algo. Así que agregue.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión Edgar, no quiero que tu novia piense lo que no es y se moleste. Créeme ya tengo suficiente con malos entendidos. Le dije en un susurro mientras sonreí.

En ese momento fue a el a quien le dio un ataque de risa. Yo estaba un poco confundida hasta que el agrego entre risas.

-JAJAJAJAJA, no Bells, ella no es mi novia, es mi hermana. ¿De verdad crees que yo saldría con un demonio como ella?

-Bueno la verdad es que no la conozco, de echo a ti tampoco así que no se que decirte, lo lamento pensé que era tu novia porque pues… como es tan linda. Le dije, y en ese momento la chica hablo.

-Bueno basta ya, futuros tortolitos JAJAJAJAJAJA. Y tu Bella de verdad, muchas gracias por apreciar mi belleza. Me dijo entre risas.

-Bella, esta es mi hermana Alicia. Alicia esta es Bella mi casi-amiga. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-OH en un futuro algo más que una amiga, al decir esto me guiño el ojo. Pero bueno… es un placer conocerte al fin Bella. Me dijo Alicia

-lo mismo digo Alicia, es un placer. Pero … ¿al fin?. Pregunte dudosa.

-Ah si lo que sucede es que mi hermanito Edgar no a parado de hablar de ti desde que te conoció, de echo dijo que …

-Basta ya Alicia! No seas imprudente! ¿Qué te sucede? Le corto Edgar.

-Bella, Alicia y yo debemos irnos… ¿deseas que te lleve a algún lado?

-Oh no, no, esta bien gracias, de echo ya me iba … bueno … adiós, fue un placer Alicia y … nuevamente te pido disculpas Edgar, si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte solo dilo. Le dije mientras me alejaba.

A lo lejos escuche un "pensare en que pedirte". Mientras me alejaba sonreía como estupida pensando en Edgar, y en ese extraño momento en el que me molesto el hecho de pensar que tuviese una novia. También note que al estar con el olvide por completo a los Cullen… olvide por completo el echo de que Edward pudiese regresar. Olvide y deje de sentir aquel horroroso dolor que me oprimía el pecho. Y todo por solo unos minutos a su lado.

Pensar en Edward ya no me dolía como antes, me dolía el resto de la familia Cullen porque los quería como a mi propia familia. Pero el … ya no … una parte de mi se sintió feliz, por el hecho de tener la remota esperanza de que lo estaba olvidando … de echo ya ni siquiera pensaba tanto en el.

Estar con Edgar me ayudaba. Y con solo pensar en eso, no quería volver a alejarme de el. Había empezado a cambiar… pero ahora si se notaban los resultados.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a ver a Edgar de nuevo, por estupido que sonase… me hacia falta. Lo necesitaba.

* * *

Chicass dejen reviews si quieren que continue la historia. si no lo hacen pensare que no les gusta y no la seguire...!


	6. Port Angeles II

Niky muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia,espero que la sigas leyendo y pues ... prometo tratare de hacer los capis mas largos ¿vale?

* * *

Me encontraba buscando a los chicos… ¿Dónde se abran metido? Pensé.

Cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba… al voltear pude ver que Ángela me llama. Enseguida corrí hasta ella, me entrego la entrada y dijo:

-La película va a empezar, ya empezaron los cortes. ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Pregunto mientras caminábamos.

-Ummm… lo siento Áng. … es que … ummm … me caí. Decidí no contar nada … aun.

Al entrar a la sala nos acomodamos junto al resto de los chicos, ummm , no se como se llama la pelicula, pero bueno … acaba de empezar asi que preguntare cuando termine.

En mitad de la pelicula senti que alguien me arrojaba palomitas de maiz. Decidi ignorar a la persona que fuese, dado que crei estaba equivocado, pero no , la equivocada era yo porque dicha persona continuo … por un largo rato. Hasta que ya molesta decidi voltear y mirar quien era el responsable de mi molestia. Al voltear lo vi …

Edgar se encontraba al final de las butacas junto a Alicia arrojándome palomitas. No podía creerlo. Me encontraba entre sorprendida y en un estado desconocido de shock.

Me quede helada mirándolo , Alicia me observa sonriente mientras Edgar me hacia señas de que saliera de la sala con el.

Sali de la sala sin decirle nada a ninguno de mis amigos.

Al salir de la sala, el me esperaba sonriente, tambien pude notar que habia cambiado su ropa. Me sentia tan apenada que decidi hacérselo saber nuevamente con una disculpa.

-OH Edgar! Cuanto lo siento de verdad! Soy tan patosa! Lo lamento mucho de veras. Eh echo que te comprases una moda de ropa nueva. Me disculpe mientra bajaba la cabeza y miraba mis pies.

-Bella … mirame. Me dijo mientras alzaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No tienes nada porque disculparte. Continuo. De echo … se sintio muy bien estar tan cerca de ti. Me dijo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un lindo color rosa.

Yo … estaba como que … no lo se! En estado de shock hubiese sido poco. No hallaba que decir. Me encontraba completamente perpleja. ¿Qué le ocurria? ¿Cómo me podia decir algo asi?. No sabia que me ocurria, pero de pronto mi corazon empezo a acelerarse y mi rostro se torno de un rojo tan fuerte que fue muy vergonzozo.

Permaneci callada por largo rato mientras observava mis pies, dado que no sabia que decir. Hasta que el decidio hablar, diciendo:

-Hemm … bueno Bella … ¿podrias darme tu numero? Pregunto.

-Oh claro! Le dije sin siquiera pensarlo. Tal vez me creeria desesperada pero … es asi como me encontraba!.

Los dos nos intercambiamos nuestros números, luego de eso conversamos sobre nosotros, conociéndonos. Platicamos de sus padres (su papa era un medico muy reconocido graduado en la universidad de Harvard y con honores, su mama era una magnifica diseñadora de moda, también era decoradora de interiores) de sus hermanos (tenia 2 una hermana y un hermano), de porque habían venido hasta aquí, (su madre buscaba tranquilidad y bueno … su padre estuvo de acuerdo en complacer a su esposa).

Estuvimos las 2 horas de la palicula platicando de nosotros mismos, le conte de mis padres, de su separación, de mi llegada a Forks, de mis amigos, de los Cullen … le conte todo sobre ellos claro, exceptuando que eran unos vampiros. Le conte de Jacob, de La Push, en fin le conte de todo!

Las horas pasaron muy rapido en su compañía, solo nos dimos cuenta del tiempo cuando la pelicula termino y las personas empezaban a salir.

Al salir Alicia nos despedimos y yo permaneci esperando a mi amigos, hasta que salieron.

-Bellaaaaaaaa … grito Jessica. Se puede saber ¿donde has estado metida? Te perdistes toda la pelicula.

Todos me miraban.

-Oh … lo siento chicos es solo que … no me sentia muy bien! Lo lamento de veras, pero les prometo que en cuanto me sienta mejor los recompensare.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero todos asintieron. Estabamos camino al auto de Angela … cuando note que … Jacob se habia ido y yo me habia quedado … quien me llevaria ahora?

-He chicos … quien me llevara? Pregunte dudosa.

Todos se miraron, oh genial! Sabia lo que esto significaba! Me tocaria esperar a que alguno regresara de llevar al otro o irme yo sola en un taxi. Cosa que … a decir verdad no me agradaba en absoluto ya que eran las 9pm.

-He Bells … lo siento pero … nadie trajo auto … solo yo … y pues… vamos Ben, Jessica, Mike y yo. Y pues … luego debo pasar a recoger a mi prima . Me dijo Ángela.

-Oh bueno … no importa, creo que tomare un taxi. Dije.

-Oh Bells, de verdad! Lo siento mucho. Me dijo Ángela.

-Si bueno … no te preocupes. Adios chicos. Me despedi mientras caminaba en la espera de que algun taxi se dignara a `pasar a esta hora.

Estube una hora y media caminando, hasta que pense en llamar a Charlie, cuando de repente.

Vi aquel auto **Koenigsegg****CCX ****, estacionandose frente a mi, no pude evitar sonreir al pensar quien se encontrari alli dentro.**

**Bajo el vidrio del piloto y me dijo:**

**-¿Necesitas que te lleven?, pregunto Edgar con aquella sonrisa espectacular.**

**-Claro. Le dije. Iva caminando hacia el lado del copiloto cuando Edgar salio.**

**-Bella detente. Me dijo.**

**-¿Que ocurre? Pregunte.**

**Nada es solo que no es de caballeros permitirle a una dama abrir su puerta. Me dijo mientras abria la puerta para mi.**

**No pude evitar sonrojarme.**

**Al subir, espere que el tambien subiera.**

**-Y bueno … que ha pasado? Me pregunto.**

**-Bueno … mis amigos me han dejado olvidada. Le dije en un tono teatral que lo hizo sonreir.**

**-Pues … bien! Asi tengo la oportunidad de saber donde vives. Dijo.**

**-Ummm … bueno … solo … podrias dejarme en alguna estacion de taxis, no quiero molestar. Le dije.**

**Edgar fruncio el seño, para luego agregar. –Lo dudo, yo te llevare hasta la puerta de tu casa.**

**-Bueno vale. Fue todo lo que pude decir.**

**Luego de darle las indicaciones de que caminos debia seguir, permanecimos en un agradable silencio.**

**Edgar aparco frente a mi casa.**

**-Oh Edgar muchas gracias de veras, no tenias porque haberme traído. Pero pues … ha sido un muy buen gesto, tomando en cuento todo lo que ha pasado. Muchas gracias de veras.**

**-No tienes que agradecer nada Bella, ha sido un verdadero placer. Dijo.**

**-Y bueno … sabes luego como llegar a tu casa?. Pregunte.**

**-Si Bella, si se, no te preocupes. Sino … en caso de que me pierda … siempre y cuando pueda llamarte para pedirte indicaciones, todo estara bien. Dijo**

**-Umm … bueno vale, si tienes alguna duda solo házmelo saber, y por favor cuando llegues a tu casa … podrías decírmelo? No quiero estar pensando toda la noche que estas perdido gracias a mi. Dije.**

**-ummm … bueno vale, te avisare. Me dijo. Y con esto me dio un beso en la mejilla, que me hizo contener la respiración y ponerme totalmente roja.**

**-Adios. Dijo**

**-Adios. Le dije mientras me bajaba.**

**Al entrar a la casa vi que Charlie, ya estaba dormido en su cuarto. Decidi no despertarlo, mañana hablaria con el.**

**Tome una ducha rapida, me puse mi pijama y mientras me disponia a dormir mi celular(viejo) sono. Habian dos mensajes. Uno de Angela y otro de un numero desconocido. El de Ang decia.**

**-****Bells ya llegastes? De verdad que lo siento mucho.**

**Y el del numero desconocido decia:**

-Te amo.

Edward.

Senti un vuelco en mi corazon al leer este ultimo, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, me repetia a mi misma internamente que no lloraria por el … no otra vez …! Decidi responder al mensaje de Edward.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso.

Y con esto apague el telefono, lo desarme y vote.

No sabia que pensar. Solo queria dormir.

Mientras me iba durmiendo poco a poco escuche sonar mi celular(el nuevo). Me levante de la cama y lo tome de la mesita de noche. Era un mensaje de Edgar que decia.

-Buenas noches princesa, llegue hace rato, no me decidia a enviarte un mensaje, por miedo a despertarte. Espero duermas bien y que en tus sueños yo este.

Edgar.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante esto. Inmediatamente le repondi.

-Haces bien en avisar, espero que tu tambien duermas bien. Buenas noches.

Bella.

Me parecio un mensaje algo seco pero … después de todo … apenas lo estoy conociendo ¿cierto?.

* * *

Bueno ya saben, si les ha gustado denle a reviews.


	7. Sorpresa

Hola chicasss!!!! la verdad me emociona mucho el echo de que esten empezando a dejarme reviews! y puesss primero que nah, antes de que lean quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones.

1: OBVIAMENTE Edward tiene que aparecer porque sino la historia no tendria sentido. asi que Andrea316, te pido por favor que no te preocupes. Edward aparecera.

2:La intencion de este Fic es tener a una Bella totalmente diferente a la que se conoce, en ves de una Bella debil,llorona,etc... tenemos a una Bella fuerte y decidida. Lo dicho le hara la vida triste a Edward pero ... yaaaa no las voy a spoilar!! xD.

3:Para el comentario de Veronick y cr89 , ya seeee que esta dificil decidirse por alguno de los dos. dado que mi intencion es hacer que la familia de Edgar sea la competencia de los Cullen. es decir, Los Cullen en version humana.

4: aclaracion para Niky. ED. Edgar no es malo ... tal vez uno que otro de su familia sea malicioso pero no son malos.

5: Normalmente publico cada 2 dias y a veces todos los dias. pero psss como no eh recibido muchos reviews, estoy haciendolo una vez a la semana.

6:Niky, otra vez ... prometo que tratare de hacer los capis mas largos... eh tenido algunos problemas asi que solo pude hacer este cortito psss. pero a partir de este capi los demas seran mas largos yyyy al final de cada capi les hare un medio-spoiler! espero que con esto consiga muchoss reviews.

Ahora sii lean! xD!!

* * *

Al despertar me dedique a hacer los quehaceres de la casa. Tal cual como hacia normalmente los domingos.

El dia habia transcurrido notablemente aburrido. Luego de la cena tome una ducha para irme luego a dormir.

Esa noche tuve un extraño sueño.

Flashback-sueño.

_Me encontraba sola en el claro al que una vez edward me llevo. Todo estaba obscuro, no habia nada ni nadie, solo se podian divisar los arboles, que hacian un extraño sonido … ¿rechinaban? El sonido era aterrador… de repente comence a oir gritos. No sabia de donde provenian … gire a todos lados trantando de encontrar de donde salia aquel desgarrador sonido. De pronto me vi a mi corriendo, mientras lloraba desesperadamente, no sabia que ocurria ¿Cómo era posible que yo me estuviese viendo a mi mi misma? Entonces lo supe. Era un sueño. Estaba soñando. Pero aun asi me sentia mal… terrible, algo me dolia y no sabia que. Trate de acercarme pero no pude. Yo era solo una observadora. Me veia corriendo … de repente note que ¿estaba sangrando? Si … extrañamente corria llena de sangre, llorando y gritando por edward … al nombrarlo edward aparecio a lo lejos … me pedia que me calmara, yo no le hacia caso, el dolor era inmensamente grande. Pense que moriria de un momento a otro. Mientras edward trataba de tranquilizarme divise a Victoria a lo lejos … se acercaba rapidamente. Trate de advertir a edward pero no me salia la voz y los sollosos no ayudaban. Cuando faltaba poco para que Victoria tocara a edward … el giro y se puso a charlar con ella. Parecia que hablaba mentalmente con edward. De pronto el sonrio, se giro hacia mi y dijo "es toda tuya, ya no la quiero". Yo no hallaba que decir. Mis pies no funcionaban. Trate de correr pero no pude, y aunque lo hiciese ella me atraparia._

_Victoria me tomo del brazo y empezo a arrastrarme, ejercia tanta precion que senti los huesos de mi brazo romperse. Yo gritaba y clamaba por una ayuda que sabia, nadie me daria. Mientras Victoria me dirijia a la obscuridad yo solo podia mirar el rostro de edward … el permanecia con esa sonrisa perversa que llego a aterrarme. ¿Cómo podia dejarme pagar por algo de lo que yo no tenia culpa?,_

_¿Cómo podia mirarme sufrir y aun asi sonreir? ¿Qué habia echo para merecer esto?. Mientras mi mente hacia estas divagaciones, un dolor me invadio, rapidamente gire a ver que era lo que pasaba y vi como Victoria hacia añicos mis huesos … yo gritaba y lloraba, edward me veia y repetia una y otra vez "no te quiero" esas palabras dolian mas que los golpes. Me senti desfallecer cuando me fije en que Laurent caminaba tras edward y sin darle chance a voltear lo decapito, comenzo a desmembrarlo, yo gritaba desesperadamente, no me dolian los maltratos de Victoria … me dolia vera mi angel morir frente a mi._

Fin Flashback-sueño.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grite mientras me levantaba sudorosa y con mis ojos empañados.

Me puse a pensar en ese extraño sueño, y me di cuenta de que

A pesar de su traicion lo amaba inmensamente.¿Cómo era eso posible después de todo lo que hizo?. .

Me lavante de la cama y me dispuse a abrir la ventana para ventilarme un poco. Me hice una coleta, me fui a acostar y trate de dormir. Eran las4:45am. Genial. Pense.

Me desperte a las 7am para ir al instituto. Mientras me vestia no podia dejar de pensar en ese extraño sueño. En fin … fue solo un sueño cierto? No tenia porque darle tanta importancia.

Al llegar al instituto, me di cuenta de que habia llegado 2horas antes de mis clases ¿en que mundo estaba?.

Iba camino al comedor cuando lo vi.

Edgar estaba llegando en una moto Kawasaki ZZR 1400 negra. WUAO! Como era que lograba verse bien con todo? Iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Diablos! Se veia endemoniadamente bien! Como me gustaba ese chico.

Sonrei al notar que habia admitido que el me gustaba --- pero bueno … ya admitido puedo gritar "siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me gusta". Me decia internamente.

Edgar de estaciono y al verme se encamino hacia mi.

-Hola Bella, estudias aquí? Me dijo.

.Ehmmm bueno … es el unico instituto que hay en Forks. Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh ahmmm claro, jajajaja. Dijo mientras se unia a mis risas.

Edgar me pidio que le mostrara el instituo. Yo acepte gustosa. "Casualmente" le tocaban las mismas clases que a mi. Y lo mejor de todo era que eran a la mismahora. Genial. Pense para mis adentros.

A la hora del almuerzo le pedi que se sentara con mis amigos y conmigo. El acepto. Al llegar mis "amigas" me hicieron sonrojar mas de lo normal, con frases como "tienes cierto fanatismo por los chicos nuevos Bells".

A Edgar lo bombardearon con preguntas.

-Entonces Edgar … ¿desde cuando conoces a Bells?. Dijo Jessica.

-En realidad … de hace poco tiempo. Respondio.

-Edgar. Susurre para que solo el escuchase. No tienes porque responder a sus preguntas sino gustas. No quiero que te sientas incomodo.

-Tranquila Bells. Sonrei por como me llamo. Me siento a gusto con tus amigos.

Dicho esto las chicas prosiguieron con su interrogatorio.

Y dime Edgar .. has venido solo o tienes familia?. Pregunto Ben.

Obvio que tengo familia. Algunos de mis hermanos de echo tambien estudiaran aquí. No han venido porque estan terminando los arreglos de la casa.

-Y cuentanos algo sobre ellos Ed. Dijo Ang.

-Bueno tengo dos hermanos, una hermana y un hermano. Vinimos aquí por que mi madre queria descansar, mudarse a un lugar tranquilo, a mi padre le ofrecieron el puesto de un doctor llamado Carlisle Cullen. En el hospital, asi que mi padre aprovecho esta oportunidad y bueh … la mudanza se hizo oficial. Dijo Edgar.

Todos me miraron al escuchar el apellido Cullen.

-Esta bien chicos … ya lo sabia, le eh contado a Edgar sobre Los Cullen. Les dije.

-Ummm y bueno Edgar … porque no nos dices donde viven, los nombres de tu familia y como te apellidas?. Dijo Jessica.

-Chicosss!!! Que les pasa? Ya esta bien! Dejen de preguntarles cosas a Edgar. Dije molesta.

-Hay Bells tranquila … necesitamos conocerlo para considerarlo un amigo. No crees? Me dijo Ang.

-Jajajaj es cierto Bella. Tus amigos tienen razon, ademas a mi no me molesta. dijo Edgar.

Y con esto el siguió.

Mi padre se llama Dominic, mi madre se llama Shantall , mi Hermana Alicia y mi hermano Derek. nuestro apellido es Brandon.

Y nos mudamos a una casa que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Oh por Dios! No me digas que tambien compraron la casa de los Cullen!! Exclamo Jess.

-Hemm … no lo creo, jajajajajajaja. Es una que hasta ahora nadie habia comprado.

-Oh bueno … no se cual sea. Dijo Ang.

Sono el timbre y nos dirijimos a nuestras clases correspondientes. Edgar ocupo su puesto a mi lado. Yo me sentia muy a gusto con el a mi lado y al parecer el tambien.

El resto de las clases terminaron y cada uno se dirijio a su casa.

Al llegar a casa me dispuse a preparar la cena para cuando Charlie llegara. Subi a mi habitación a dejar la mochila y cambiarme, cuando …

* * *

Buenooooo espero que este capi les haya gustado! dejenme reviews para dudas,aclaraciones,peticones,tomatazos,besos,etc... acepto de todo!y lo dicho... si quieren que haga algun capitulo con algo en especial solo tienen que dejarme un review y les prometo que hare un capitulo con eso que kieran, solo tienen que decirlo. y pssss como lo prometido es deuda ... les dejare un spoiler al final de los capiss para ver si consigo mas reviews.

* * *

-No podia creerlo, el no, el no pudo, el no...

Senti un dolor tan inmenso en mi pecho que crei que algo dentro de mi se habia roto

no podia pensar, estaba totalmente en shock.

mientras pensaba en como hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara el acorto la distancia que nos separa y ...

Dejennn Reviewsss!!!! los kiero!!! kisses!!!! y abrazos al estilo Emmett!!!


	8. Algo Inesperado

Wuooo chikasss!!! no saben ... este capi lo escribi hoy ... de echo lo acabo de terminar.!!! no hiba a publicar sino hasta las semana de arriba pero psss el comentario que me dejo cr89 me impresiono!!! sin mentira alguna ... no habian pasado 5minutos de haber publicado cuando ya me estaba dejando un review!!! de verdad chikass que no saben cuanto les agradesco que esten leiendo mi historia!! y psss como les habia dicho .... lo prometido es deuda ... en este capi siiiii sale nuestro sexy vampirito!!! (usususus).

yyy kiero hacerle una aclaratoria a cr89! Edgar y su familia no tienen nada que ver con alice! solo les puse ese apellido porque pegaba con sus nombres y xq normalmente no es utilizado asi que ... me parecio que eso era lo de menos.

en este capi no tenia intencion de poner a Emmett ... pero ... como dijo que seria algo interezante decidi darle el gustito y psss agregarlo... que aunque no hacee mucho por ahora ... pssss queria complacerla.!

bueno tambien quiero que se den cuenta de que este es practicamente mi primer capi "largo" y bueno ...para haberlo escrito en un dia creo que hice suficiente.

Ahora si lean!! xD!!!

* * *

No podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Emmett ¿Qué haces aquí?. Pregunte dudosa.

-Hermanitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi y me abrazaba.

-Em … n-no .. pu-uedo .. .

-Oh lo siento mucho Bells, ¿Cómo has estado?. Te extrañe tanto.

-Emmett … eh estado bien. Gracias. Ahora dime … ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Bueno Bells … los chicos no querian que te dijera pero … volveremos a Forks. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? … ya va Emmett … ¿que acabas de decir?.

-Eh dicho Bells que … Todos nosotros volveremos a Forks. Me dijo seriamente.

-Oh . exclame. Emmett … no creo que eso sea buena idea. La verdad es que no me parece bien que … en ese momento fui interrumpida por …

-Dejanos Emmett … nesecito hablar con ella. Dijo aquella voz aterciopelada.

-Edward … solo pude susurrar aquel nombre.

No podia creerlo, el no, el no pudo, el no... no pudo haber vuelto.

Senti un dolor tan inmenso en mi pecho que crei que algo dentro de mi se habia roto.

no podia pensar, estaba totalmente en shock.

¿Cómo podia ser tan cínico y venir aquí después de todo el daño que me ha causado?

No podia moverme, solo podia pensar en que era un … un descarado! Eso si! Eso es lo que era … un descarado.

¿Cómo podia venir aquí después de todo?.

Emmett nos miro expectante, para luego saltar por la ventana dejándonos solos.

-Bella yo … empezo Edward. Pero le corte diciendo.

-Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Por favor marchate. Le dije lo mas friamente que pude.

No sabia de donde habia sacado la voz, me sentia arder por dentro. No sabia exactamente que era lo que estaba sintiendo, si era odio, resentimiento, dolor … solo tenia claro que no queria tener a Edward frente mi. Tenia unas ganas inmensas de escupirle en la cara unas cuantas cosas… pero no lo haria por educación. "Maldita Educacion … diselo todo Bella no te quedes con nada dentro. Hazlo pagar. Me decia mi conciencia".

-Bella … porfavor … escuchame. Dijo

-Yo no tengo nada que escuchar de ti Edward Cullen. Creo … todo lo que debiamos hablar, ya lo hablamos. Ahora porfavor retirate de mi habitación. No quiero volver a verte ni aquí ni en ningun otro sitio nunca mas. Dije mirandolo a los ojos, friamente y con todo el resentimiento que pude.

Su mirada se hizo triste y por un momento dude, y quise poder aliviar esa tristeza en su mirada. El … a pesar de todo seguia siendo mi angel de cabellos dorados … mi adonis personal.

_"¿Qué pasa? Concentrate bella … no lo vas a perdonar tan fácilmente … ¿o si?. No no puedes hacerte eso, ¿Qué pasa con todo el dolor? ¿Dónde lo dejas?, no puedes olvidar todo el sufrimiento tan solo porque el esta aquí … inventado quien sabe que"._ Me decia internamente.

Mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueo al ver en sus ojos … aquellos ojos … una tristeza y un dolor tan inmenso que me hizo estremecer.

Decidi darle la oportunidad de que dijera lo que queria decir.

El permanecio en silencio mientras yo divagaba. Solo me observaba mas no decia nada.

-De verdad que a veces deseo poder leer tu mente. Me dijo en un susurro.

-Edward… dije en un suspiro. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué has venido?.

Edward alzo su rostro, se encontraba mirando sus zapatos, parecia un niño pequeño al que acabas de regañar y castigar. Me miro por largo rato y luego dijo.

-Bella … he venido porque te amo, me fui porque crei que era lo mejor para ti. Pero me di cuenta de que no es asi y de que soy tan egoísta que no puedo permanecer lejos de ti. Por favor Bells … perdoname.

Algo dentro de mi estallo en llamas con esas palabras… no podia creerlo. ¿Quién se creia el que era? ¿el ultimo hombre de esta tierra? ¿Qué estaba tan necesitada de el que lo perdonaria con unas simples palabras? JA!.

Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero las contuve, no lloraria mas y mucho menos por el … ya no mas.

Los sollosos querian salir pero los detuve como pude. Mi garganta ardia y mi corazon palpitaba a mil por hora. Estaba totalmente roja, lo sabia, pero no era a causa de algo vergonzoso, esto se debia a que estaba totalmente molesta.

Edward me miraba expectante, esperando mi reaccion. Algo dentro de mi exploto y deje salir toda mi ira. Aquellas palabras aun resonaban en mi mente. "no te quiero". ¿Cómo se atrevia a decirme ahora que me amaba?. Esto no lo pude soportar y lo dije.

-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES EDWARD CULLEN?. ¿SABES?

NO TODO GIRA A TU ALREDEDOR,¿ ACASO ME CREES TAN POCA COSA QUE CON UNA SIMPLE DISCULPA YO DEBO PERDONARTE? POR FAVOR. NO SEAS RIDICULO. ASI COMO TU UNA VEZ ME DIJISTES QUE NO ME QUERIAS AHORA SOY QUIEN DICE "NO TE QUIERO". NO ME MERECES, NO ERES MAS QUE UN SIMPLE CHICO COMUN ENGREIDO. NO TE NESECITO, NO QUIERO TENERTE A MI LADO. ES MAS NO QUIERO NI VERTE.

Todo esto lo dije con uno de los dolores mas inmensos que alguien pudiese soportar. Pero aun asi me sentia satisfecha, ni una lagrima derramada y muchas verdades expuestas. Esto era algo para recordar.

El rostro de Edward era un poema. Estaba totalmente indescifrable.

Su rostro paso de la sorpresa, a la ira y luego al dolor. Después de mirarme detenidamente unos momentos finalmente me dijo.

-Bella … mirame. Me pidio. Yo me encontraba mirando hacia la ventana.

Edward siguió llamandome pero yo no le prestaba atención hasta que finalmente se molesto y grito.

-¡ISABELLA MIRAME! .Exclamo en tono molesto.

Su tono me paralizo momentáneamente. ¿Quién se creia que era para hablarme asi? El no era nadie, ya el no era nadie para mi, no era nada en mi vida. "al menos eso quieres creer" pense.

Al mirarlo pude ver en sus ojos algo nuevo … un tono diferente de color, era como un negro sumamente profundo, mas que cuando pasaba dias sin ir de caza.

-Bella … me llamo. Ya mas calmado.

-Mirame porfavor. Pidio una ultima vez.

Lo mire a los ojos directamente, tratando y rogando a Dios que mi mirada mostrase la frialdad que deseaba tuviera.

Al encontrarse nuestras miradas Edward siguió.

-Dime mirandome a los ojos que ya no me quieres, que deseas que deje tu vida, que no te vuelva a buscar. Dijo entre sollosos.

Gire mi rostro para no verle a los ojos.

El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y dijo.

-Bella dimelo, y te juro que me ire.

Yo no queria que el se fuera. Queria que estuviese conmigo siempre. Pero ¿Cómo se lo decia?¿como olvidaba todo el dolor y el sufrimiento vivido antes.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y yo sin poder evitarlo comence a sollosar.

Edward me miraba, esperaba mi respuesta lo sabia pero … ¿como le mentia mirandole a los ojos … o como le decia que lo amaba después de todo?.

Decidi desviar mi mirada.

-Bella por favor … solo nesecitas decirlo, solo … solo dilo … porfavor. Susurro.

Yo negue con la cabeza. En ese momento el alzo la vista para mirarme.

-¿No que bella? pregunto.

-No puedo mentirte. Le dije con mi rostro empañado en lagrimas y en un susurro solo audible para el.

Edward sonrio y en su mirada aperecio aquel brillo especial que hacia tanto tiempo no veia.

-¿Entonces Bells? ¿Aun me amas?.

-Si. Admiti en un susurro.

-Entonces … ¿Por qué no me aceptas de vuelta?.

-Edward precisamente por eso … porque te amo, es que no puedo perdonarte. Dije mirandolo fijamente,

Edward me solto y se alejo un poco, me observo un largo rato, estuvimos en silencio, mirandonos.

Decidio acercarse , lenta, muy lentamente, una sonrisa cruzo sus labios justo en el momento en que dijo "hare que me aceptes de vuelta, te quiero y te nesecito conmigo".

Oh no … eso no podia ser bueno.

Mientras pensaba en como hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara el acorto la distancia que nos separaba y ...

-Bells, hija! Baja, tienes visitas. Se escucho la voz de Charlie en la entrada.

Ambos nos paralizamos. Bueno el … yo no podria estar mas paralizada de lo que ya estaba.

Edward me miro, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un leve beso en la frente, que me hizo sentir como hace tanto tiempo no me sentia.

Y con esto me dijo.

-Ve … tienes visitas. Estare esperandote aquí para terminar nuestra conversación.

Por el tono de su voz crei que era Jacob.

Al bajar me encontre con Charlie en el salon, sentado en el sofa con … ¿con Edgar? … no lo puedo creer.

-Papa … ¿Edgar?. ¿Que haces aquí?. Pregunte

-Bells ¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¿Por qué tratas asi a Edgar?. Me reprendio Charlie.

-Oh lo siento … es solo que … no esperaba verte aquí. Agregue sonriendo.

Edgar solo pudo sonreir.

-Bueno Bells… vine invitarte a cenar ¿quieres ir?. Pregunto Edgar con un deje de duda.

-Ummm… no lo se … Char… papa …? Pregunte.

-Tranquila Bells, no hay problema. Es mas pueden irse ahora mismo si asi lo desean. Dijo charlie.

Ok … esto estaba raro … muy raro … pense en ir ducharme pero … recorde que Edward se encontraba en mi habitación … oyendo todo. Asi que…

-Si Edgar me encantaria salir contigo esta noche. Dije.

Edgar sonrio maravillosamente, a lo cual yo acompañe con otra sonrisa. Ok vale … se que esta mal que lo use para darle celos a Edward pero … dice que un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿no?. Ademas … el se lo tiene bien merecido. Por lo tanto …

-Bueno … ¿a que esperamos?. Vámonos ya!. Exclame.

-Bueno chicos que se diviertan. Grito Charlie desde el salon.

Mientras me dirijia hacia la puerta, no pude evitar mirar hacia el piso de arriba. Una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro al saber que Edward estaria observando y oyendo todo.

-Bella … ¿Qué ocurre?. Pregunto Edgar.

-Nada, es solo que me distraje. Perdon.

Al salir pude ver un auto Lamborghini Murciélago R-GT. Me quede Wuao! ¿De donde sacaba estos autos?.

-Oye Edgar … ¿de donde sacas estos autos?. Pregunte.

-Ummm … ¿sabes Bells?, no me los robo si eso es lo que te preocupa. Mis padres tienen dinero … y pues… digamos que a todos nos gustan los autos.

Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras abria la puerta para mi.

Al estar ya dentro comenzamos a platicar, de lo mas natural, como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida. Era de lo mas normal platicar con el. Me gustaba hablar con el, estar con el, en conclusión … me gustaba el.

-Oye Bells… no es que te conosca mucho pero … ¿Por qué llorabas?. Pregunto Edgar.

-Yo? Ehmmm … yo no lloraba, ¿quien te ha dicho eso?.dije

-Bells … ya te dije … no es que te conozca mucho pero … se que estabas llorando, y … sonara extraño pero … saber que la has pasado mal … me hace sentir algo … inquieto. Me dijo aun sin quitar la vista de la calle.

Permaneci en silencio … no queria responder. No sabia como responder a eso.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el regreso de los Cullen?. Dijo

-¿El regreso de los Cullen? ¿ya es oficial?. Pregunte.

-Bueno … a mi padre ya le notificaron que el doctor Cullen se reincorporaría en pocos dias, de echo ya dicen que estan arreglando las cosas en su casa. Al decir esto se giro para mirarme.

-¿Estas bien?.

-Si lo estoy … pero debo admitir que si … estuve llorando porque lo vi … vi a Edward. Y a decir verdad no fue nada agradable. Reencontrarte con la persona que te ha hecho tanto daño no es … saludable. Le dije.

No sabia que era exactamente lo que me motivo a hablar con el sobre Edward pero .. el me hacia preguntas sobre el y yo le respondia, le conte "todo" lo que podia contar, como nos conocimos, hicimos novios, como me enamore y como me dejo …

Me sentia muy a gusto a su lado, era como estar con … una persona especial.

Sin darme cuenta Edgar se estaciono.

-Ummm … ¿donde estamos? Pregunte.

Con toda la platica no pregunte ni note a donde me trajo.

-Estamos en SoHo Asian Bistro , para ser mas exacto … en un restaurante de Port Angeles.

Sonrio al decirlo por lo cual supuse que … este sitio tenia algo de especial.

-Ehmmm … ¿este sitio tiene algo de especial?.

le pregunte ya que era lo suficientemente humana como para no preguntar.

-En realidad … no. Solo me dijeron que era uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Port Angeles y decidi traerte, quiero que mi primera visita oficial a un restaurante de aca sea contigo.

Me dijo con una sonrisa tan encantadora que tuve que corresponderle con una tambien.

Al entrar al restaurante el como era de esperarse, ya tenia una reservación para una sala privada, la camarera estuvo muy al pendiente de Edgar, lo cual a decir verdad me molesto un poco.

Estuvimo unas 3 horas en el restaurante, ya habiamos acabado la cena, pero estuvimos platicando, tomando vino y en una u otra ocasión el me saco a bailar y para mi sorpresa no lo pise ni me cai.

Mientras bailabamos, estuvimos tan cerca, tan pegados … que debo admitirlo … quise besarlo. Sus labios me atraian, claro no tanto como los de Edward pero si … me atraian y mucho!

Luego de salir del restaurante Edgar me llevo a una especie de montaña que tenia vista hacia un acantilado, era de noche y a decir verdad, todo me resultaba de lo mas encantador ¿Por qué Edward nunca hizo algo Haci conmigo?.

Estuvimos caminando unas 2horas mas. Ya debia ser muy tarde dado que las estrellas se veian con mucha mas claridad y la luna se podia observar claramente.

Todo resultaba de lo mas … ¿perfecto?. La luna, las estrellas, el acantilado, los sonidos naturales, la naturaleza, el aire fresco … su compañía.

Estubimos conversando tanto … que prácticamente nos contamos "toda" nuestras vidas.

Edgar tenia mucho en comun conmigo.

En un raro momento de "responsabilidad" le pregunte

-¿Qué hora es Edgar?.

-Ehmmm … no te molestes Bells … pero … son mas de las 12 de la noche. Dijo algo nervioso.

-Oh por Dios. No lo puedo creer! El tiempo se pasa tan rapido estando a tu lado. Le dije algo sonrojada.

-Es extraño que Charlie no me halla llamado.

Eso me hizo recordar que habia una pregunta que quise hacerle desde el momento en que entro en mi casa.

-Oye Edgar … se puede saber ¿como es que conoces a Charlie?.

-¿Charlie?. pregunto riendo.

-Si … es que … bueno respóndeme por favor.

-Bueno veras Bells … Charlie ya conocia a mi papa … no me preguntes como, porque eso no lo se, pero el caso es que se conocen y gracias a eso yo conoci a tu padre. Dijo aun riendo.

-Oh bueno … porfavor llevame a casa. Pedi. Nesecito dormir temprano. ¿sabes? mañana tenemos instituto ¿recuerdas?. Le dije en tono de fingida molestia.

-Si lo se. Me dijo. Mientras me abrazaba.

Ok … eso no me lo espera, pero … extrañamente le correspondi al abrazo, se sentia bien … muy bein a decir verdad.

Nos dirijimos al auto, y estuvimos en silencio durante todo el camino.

Al estacionar el auto en la entrada de mi casa Edgar hablo.

-Bueno … Bells … ¿puedo pasar por ti mañana? O bueno … teoricamente hoy. Pregunto en un tono tan dulce que se me hizo imposible negarmele.

-Bueno vale, entonces … muchas gracias por esta noche tan maravillosa Señor, ha sido un placer salir con Usted. Le dije en un extraño pero jugueton tono de fingida cortesia.

-Bueno señorita … el placer ha sido todo mio.

Y con esto se bajo del auto, abrio mi puerta y al salir beso mi mano, instantáneamente me sonroje.

Edgar espero a que entrara a la casa para luego marcharse.

Ya dentro de la casa … observe la cocina y el salon pero … Charlie no se encontraba.

Subi hasta su habitación y lo vi … estaba durmiendo. No podia creerlo. Debia tenerle mucha confianza a Edgar y a su padre. Con Edward nunca me dejo Salir hasta tarde.

No podia creerlo eran las 2:45am cuando entre en mi habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Al entrar me encontre con un muy enojado Edward.

Me miraba como si quisiese asesinarme.

Lo ignore. Tome mi neceser, mi ropa de cama y me dirigi al baño a darme una ducha.

Luego de ducharme y cambiarme. Entre a la habitación y Edward aun seguia alli … sentado en mi cama, con algo entre las manos … pero ¿Qué? Mi celular …

-Te acaban de enviar un mensaje. Me dijo en tono sombrio.

Me acerque a el, tome el celular y le dije

-¿Aun estas aquí?. Pregunte ironicamente.

Edward me miraba con furia.

Al leer el mensaje pude ver que era de Edgar. Decia:

_"Princesa acabo de llegar, me estoy reportando como todo buen niño, se que te preocupas … aunque ahora no estoy muy seguro dado que ya conosco el camino … pero igual, era una buena excusa para enviarte un mensaje ¿no?, que tengas buenas noches, duerme rico … y todo lo que puedas, recuerda pasare por ti a las 7am."_

_Edgar_

Al leerlo no pude evitar sonreir. Rapidamente respondi su mensaje.

_"Me parece muy bien que te reportes, y si … en relidad me preocupas, aunque no se muy bien el porque … en fin, no nesecitas ninguna excusa para enviarme un mensaje puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. Buenas noches."_

_Bella_

Edward me miraba furiosamente.

Me acoste y acomode en mi cama, lista para dormir.

Edward segui observandome. Me moleste y le dije

-¿Aun estas aquí?. ¿Por qué no te marchas?.

Edward me miro furioso, enrealidad creo que estaba mas que eso … parecia … aterrador…

En un agil movimiento Edward ya no estaba.

No pude evitar sonreir ante el echo de que Edward estaba celoso, lo sabia.

Edward iba a necesitar mas que una simple disculpa si queria volverme a ganar, si señor.

* * *

Chicasss espero que este capi les haya gustado.!!! ya saben para sugerencias,dudas,preguntas,teorias,tomatazos,besos,etc ... dejen reviews!!

de verdad que... sin reviews no soy nada :( !!! y bueno ... vuelvo a decir ... como lo prometido es deuda ... aki el spoiler del capi siguiente.

_Sus labios se sentian frios al tacto y tan calidos a la vez ... no podia creer que habia pasado tanto tiempo sin esto ... ¿como es eso posible?_

_de rèpente ella ... tenia que llegar ... ¿no podia ser en otro momento?_

_tenia la impresion de que esta seria una larga noche ... _

espero que ... este spoiler les llame la atencion! gracias a todasss por dejar reviewss!!! de verdad que ... mientras mas reviews me dejen mas rapido actualizare. abrazos al estilo emmett!!!! y muchos kisses vampirikos!


	9. ¿Es esto un juego?

Chicassss gracias por todos los reviewss!!!! iba a publicarrr el fin de semana como alguien me lo pidio(no dire quien ella sabe)jjajaja pero pues... no pude! de echo no iba a publicar en toda esta semana! pero hoy decidi hacerles este capi a verr q tal.. en este capi puse edwards pov... quieron que me den su opinion y me digan si les gusta! si no no los pongo. otra cosaaaa por hay me pidieron que agregara algo de accion picante a la relacion de edgar y bella(ya sabe quien esss) jajajaja asi queeee .... si estan de acuerdo en que asi seaaa dejen todas sus sugerencias que seran tomadas en cuenta y lo saben. si alguna quiere un capi especial puede pedirlo y se lo hare.

ademasss quiero llegar a los 100reviews antes del capitulo 13 ¿me ayudan? jajaja es mas para que no digan que soy malaaa haremos esto. si llego a los 100 reviews en el capi 13 contare los comen y la que mas me haya dejado comentarios podra elegir un capitulo completo ... (lo hare yo) como gusten. yyyy si paso de los 100 podran elegir el final de la historia!! ¿que tal? jajajaja

asi queee Niky ED. Y cr89 ... cuento con ustedes que son las que mas reviews me han dejado. +.+ gracias a todas chicasss... y ahora siii lean.

xD

* * *

**Pov Bella:**

**A la mañana siguiente como era de esperarse todos los Cullen se encontraban ya reincorporados en el instituto. Los hermanos de Edgar tambien .**

**Las clases transcurrieron normales a acepción de biología y fisica, Edward se encontraba en las mismas clases y pues … como Edgar tambien estaba alli digamos que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso.**

**Esas eran las unicas dos clases en las que los pupitres eran compartidos entre 3 personas. Y para mi gran suerte ambos se encontraban sentados a cada lado de mi.**

**Genial.**

**Edward miraba con desprecio a Edgar mientras que este lo miraba de reojo.**

**Nos encontrábamos en clase de física, la clase estaba full fastidiosa y al parecer Edgar y Edward pensaban lo mismo ya que ambos me pasaron notas al mismo tiempo.**

_-Bells creo que tu ex novio me mira extraño. ¿Sera que piensa que tenemos algo?_

_Edgar_

_-"Bells" …¿Quién se cree para llamarte asi?. Ya quisiera el tener algo contigo._

_Edward_

**No podia creer lo que estaba leyendo. Me parecia de lo mas insólito.**

_-Edgar no te preocupes … el mira asi a todo mundo. De echo a mi antes de conocerme me miraba peor. ¿recuerdas? Te conte._

_Bella_

_-Edward por favor , si me llama asi es porque yo se lo permiti ¿no crees?. Ademas somos amigos, no me parece que el quiera tener algo conmigo,._

_Bella._

**Respondi a cada papel con sus respectivos nombres porque no queria confundirme.**

**Al poco rato me respondieron.**

_-Bella encerio, creo que acaba de gruñir al verme, no me parece correcto que haga ese tipo de cosas, perdoname pero eso es una falta de cortesia de donde yo vengo. Mejor habla con el y aclara las cosas._

_Edgar_

_-Ya te dije que puedes estar tranquilo. El es asi. No se realmente que le sucede. Pero … no hagas tanto drama. Relajate que no te hara no "muerde",ni se alimenta de personas. No pude evitar sonreir ante esto._

_Bella_

_-Jajajajaja … que graciosa estas Bella! ¿Que le sucede a tu amigo?,_

_¿Cómo se atreve a decir que caresco de educación? ¿Quién se cree que es?.lo dicho bella tu amiguito no me agrada._

_Edward_

_-Edward por favor … no pienso pedirlo de nuevo. Deja de armar tanto alboroto si? Por favor. Es mi amigo y nada mas. Ok? Y … aunque el quisiese tener algo conmigo … ¿acaso te importaria? Tengo entendido que tu ya NO ME QUIERES._

_Bella_

_-Bella, estoy decidido, al salir platicare con Edward. No puedo permitir semejante trato de hostilidad de alguien a quien no conosco._

_Edgar_

_-Por favor Edgar .. no lo hagas … no sera un momento agradable para ninguno. Y mucho menos para mi. ¿por favor?._

_Bella_

_-Isabella … tu bien sabes cuales fueron mis motivos para dejarte. No me siento orgulloso de haberlo echo. Pero te amo, estoy aquí, esperando por ti, y eso es lo que importa._

_Por favor Bella …_

_Edward_

_-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo perdonaría tan facil lo que me hicistes? ¿Acaso crees que nesecito tanto de ti?. Eres … eres … de lo peor._

_Bella_

_-Bells … presiosa, lo lamento mucho pero no lo soporto, ademas veo que el tambien te esta incomodando a ti. Pienso hablar por ti y por mi. Lo siento._

_Edgar_

_-Edgar!!! Huyyyyy grrrr …. Que rabia me das! Hay sabes que? Entre los dos me estoy volviendo loca. Haz lo que quieras._

_Bella_

_-Bella … este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de lo nuestro. Cambiando de tema … hoy cuando tu amiguito hable conmigo, tendras que estar presente si no quieres que le asesine. Se lo merece. Tu eres mia y el no tiene derecho a pensar siquiera en que seras suya. El muy idiota cree que tiene oportunidad contigo. JA! El te quiere para el, cree que seras su novia. Jajajajaja, pobre iluso._

_Edward_

_-Edward! Quieres por favor dejar de hablar de mi como si fuese un objeto? Porque sabes? Te tengo noticias. NO LO SOY. Ademas … tu no estas al cabo de saber si el tiene o no oportunidad conmigo ¿cierto? Asi que … el iluso eres tu por creer que soy tuya porque…te tengo otra noticia "NO SOY DE NADIE, SOY MIA" asi que … puedes ir haciendote a la idea de que por tu estupidez ya me perdistes._

_Bella_

**Ambos continuaron enviandome notas, pero las ignore todas. Estaba totalmente enojada. Mi humor sobrepasaba de lo comun.**

**Sentia que pronto iva a estallar.**

**Y justo cuando crei que lo haria ….**

**Pov Edward:**

**La alarma de salida sono y la clase termino. Bella se encontraba sumamente molesta, podia notarlo. El imbecil de Edgar estaba pensando.**

_-Pobre Bells … esto debe ser muy duro para ella, reencontrase con su ex después de todo lo sucedido. No se como no se ha desplomado. Por suerte me tiene a mi, para ayudarla y consolarla ante cualquier situación, ese Edward es un estupido. ¿Cómo pudo perder a Bella por una estupidez como "crei que estarias mejor sin mi", me parece algo patetico._

**Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por Bella.**

**-Edgar … me acompañas a la cafeteria ¿por favor?. Pregunto Bella mientras me miraba.**

-**Claro Bells … lo que quieras. Le dijo el imbecil de Edgar.**

**No podia creer lo que estaba viendo. Me parecia de lo mas absurdo que Bella me tratase tan mal solo porque … porque la deje.**

**Era algo estupido que pensara asi lo sabia, pero … ¿Cómo haria ahora para poder estar junto a ella?. La nesecito y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla.**

**Aunque Edgar me callera mal tenia que admitirlo. Tenia razon en algo.¿Como era posible que perdiera Bella por una estupidez?.**

**Me sentia el hombre mas idiota de este mundo. Y mira que lo habia rrecorrido prácticamente todo.**

**No sabia como pero la iva a recuperar. De eso estaba seguro.**

**Pov Bella:**

**No podia dejar de pensar en Edward, y aunque Edgar lo disimulase el lo sabia muy bien, mi mente, mi alma, mi corazon … estaban con Edward. Aunque el fuese un idiota que no me mereciese.**

**Ya en la cafeteria Edgar me presento a su hermano Derek , de cabello negro al igual que Alicia. De una contestura bastante ancha, a decir verdad si no fuese porque Emmett en ese momento se encontraba en la cafeteria o por el echo de que lo conocia diria que era el chico mas fuerte que jamas habia visto, sus ojos eran grises, parecidos a los de Alicia, aunque los de Alicia se veian mas como azules.**

**Nos sentamos a comer, mientras Alicia hacia uso de buen humor, tratando de animarnos.**

**Las personas en la cafeteria no paraban de mirarnos. Me recordo al primer dia de escuela.**

**Luego de terminar las clases me dirijia a mi casa cuando….**

**-Bellaaaaaaa, Bellitaaaaaaaaaa …. Te tengo una invitacion que no podras rechazar. Me dijo Alicia muy animada.**

**-Ummm … ¿Qué sera?. Pregunte temerosa por lo que me fuese a decir.**

**-Quiero invitarte esta noche a mi casa. Concluyo.**

**-Ella no podra ir, ya tiene planes. Dijo Emmett de repente tras de mi.**

**El resto de Los Cullen y los Brandon al ver que ambos se miraban despectivamente acudieron en la ayuda de su familia.**

**Si no es por el echo de que estaba hay me atreveria a decir que esas cosas solo pasan en las novelas. Nunca en l vida real.**

**-Se puede saber que es lo que sucede con mi hermana. Pregunto Derek saliendo al rescate de su hermanita.**

**`parandose justo frente a Emmett … eran de la misma altura y musculatura.**

**Era increible el parecido que se tenian todos ellos.**

**-No creo que sea algo en lo que tu te debas meter. Agrego Edward.**

**-Claro. ¿Por qué no dejar que se defienda sola?. Olvidas algo Cullen. Es mi hermana y es mujer, no es correcto que tu hermano Agreda a mi hermana. Que se meta con uno de nosotros. Pero claro … como olvidarlo. Al parecer eso de dejar que las mujeres se defiendan solas y meterse con ellas es algo de familia.**

**Agrego Edgar en un tono despectivo que me dejo atonita.**

**Edward gruño y Emmett quizo abalanzarse sobre Edgar, pero … ¿Qué estaba viendo? Derek lo detuvo … era algo sumamente … extraño. Hoy deberia ser el dia de lo insolito.**

**Rosalie y Jasper no se encontraban, y agradecia internamente a Dios por eso. Ya que con su carácter … no quieron imaginarme nada. Mientras que los chicos permanecían mirandose odiosamente. Que … lo hacian muy bien ya que no lograba descifrar quien me intimidaba mas … Alicia y Alice solo se observaban minuciosamente mutuamente. Era algo … en verdad … tétrico.**

**Habia permanecido el silencio hasta que Alicia hablo**

**-Chicos … detenganse ya! Lamento mucho que los Cullen no sean tan educados como nosotros al expresarse. Dijo esto mirando fijamente a Emmett.**

**Continuo**

**-Pero … como siempre eh dicho … no vale la pena mal gastar el tiempo. Asi que … dejen todo asi.**

**Todos mirabamos a Alicia como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo.**

**-Bella … como te seguia diciendo antes de ser brusca y groseramente interrumpida. ¿quieres ir esta noche a mi casa?.insistio.**

**-Hemos dicho que ella no puede. Dijo Edward.**

**-Basta ya! Esto es muy incomo y patetico. Lo siento pero no puedo Alicia. Puede ser el fin de semana por favor? Es que … estamos entre semana. Pedi**

**-Esta bien Bells, como gustes. Pero debes ir ok?**

**-Ok Alicia no te preocupes.**

**-JA! Bella ira con nosotros dijo Emmett en tono burlon.**

**-Pues no … me ire a mi casa. Edgar me llevas? Pregunte haciendo un puchero de los que a Edward le encantaban.**

**-Claro presiosa.**

**Solo pude escuchar la estridente risa de Derek. Y los bramidos de Edward.**

**Al llegar a casa me despedi de Edgar. Fui directamente a la cocina por un poco de helado de fresa. Necesitaba relajarme. Y lo necesitaba urgente.**

**Busque el helado y me diriji a mi habitación para encontrarme nada mas y nada menos que con Edward.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? pregunte.**

**Edward se acerco, tomo el helado de mis manos, lo puso en la mesita de noche y se me fue acercando.**

**No podia respirar, el solo echo de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ponia mi corazon a mil.**

**Edward acerco su rostro al mio, rozando sus labios al principio, para luego besarme con gran necesidad, al principio estaba renuente por lo sucedido. Pero al sentir sus labios sobre los mios, sus manos en mi cintura, su respiración en mi rostro … Dioss.**

**El beso se fue tornando mas intenso. Necesitaba mas.**

**Pov Edward:**

**Bella entrelazo sus manos en mi cabello, decidi llevar el beso a mas. La necesitaba, pase mi lengua por su labio inferior, haciendo que gimiera, Dios como extrañaba ese sonido y el latir de su corazon.**

**Bella abrio paso para que mi lengua pudiese explorar cada parte de ella, hizo lo mismo con suma lentitud, como si no quisiera que acabara jamas. Pero yo necesitaba mas, decidi morder su labio inferior ganandome otro gemido por su parte.**

**Sus labios se sentian frios al tacto y tan calidos a la vez ... no podia creer que habia pasado tanto tiempo sin esto ... ¿como es eso posible?**

_**de rèpente ella ... tenia que llegar ... ¿no podia ser en otro momento?**_

**-Bella … llamo Alice. Interrumpiendo haci nuestro beso.**

**Alice me pidio mentalmente que me fuese, y que las dejara hablar.**

**Pov Bella:**

**No podia creerlo, me encontraba en medio de uno de los mejores besos de mi vida y justo tenian que interrumpirlo.**

**Edward se giro, aun con mi rostro en sus manos me dio un suave beso en los labios y me dijo "hablaremos luego amor".**

**Luego de que Edward se marcho Alice hablo.**

**-Bella … ¿a que juegas?**

**Dijo mientras me miraba con algo de enojo.**

**La mire de igual forma y dije.**

**-¿Es esto un juego?.**

* * *

**buenoooo hoy no les dejo spoilerrr porqueee creop que lo del capi siguiente les encantara!!!!! ya sabennnn para opinar,insultar,alabar,pedir,aclararse,etc ... denle al sexy botoncito verde!!! :) jajaja!**


	10. Confusiones

Buenoo espero que este capi les gusteee!!! visiten mì perfil ... alli deje las imagenes de las casas!!! aclaratoria ... puse la casa de Jacksonville porque obviamente voy a hacer un capi con esa casa, solo que no pude ponerla en que les parecen las casa. a mi la verdad me encanto la de Jacksonville. xD espero que les guste este capii ...

* * *

-Bella … no se si esto es un juego o no. Pero … ¿no te das cuenta que de esta forma solo lograras lastimar mas a mi hermano?. Dijo Alice mientras me miraba.

-Alice … yo … n-no se que decirte.

No sabia que decir. Yo no queria lastimar a Edward ¿cierto?. Estaba muy confundida. Una parte de mi me pedia que me las desquitara todas, que lo hiciera sufrir por lo que me hizo, pero … otra parte de mi me pedia que lo perdonara y que olvidara todo lo sucedido. Pero … ¿Cómo olvidar algo que tanto dolor te causo?.

Ni siquiera por que los humanos fuésemos unos "coladores", podia olvidar lo sucedido.

Me dolia tratar mal a mi angel. Queria estar con el … pero … no podia. No podia olvidar, lo amaba y mucho pero … estaba muy confundida.

-Bella .. se que estas confundida pero … ¿no crees que deberias aclararte primero?. Asi no lastimaras a quien no lo merezca.

-Alice … estoy muy confudida, de verdad! Amo a Edward mas que a nada y tu lo sabes pero … siento tanta ira al verlo. Que no se … estoy …

-Confundida lo se. Por ello mismo Bella, piensa bien lo que quieres hacer. Mi hermano te ama, y aunque cometio un error, esta aquí, de nuevo … para enmendarlo. No lo desprecies, no sabes como sufrio sin ti.

-JA! SUFRIO POR MI ALICE? ENTONCES POR QUE DEMONIOS SE FUE? Y YO QUE? YO NO SUFRI? YO NO ESTUBE MAL POR SU MALDITA CULPA? JAJAJAJAJAJA. NO ME HAGAS REIR ALICE. SI EL ME AMARA TANTO COMO DICES, NO ME HABRIA DEJADO SOLA, NO ME HABRIA ABANDONADO. NO ME HABRIA DEJADO SUFRIENDO COMO UNA ESTUPIDA ESTOS 4 MALDITOS MESES, SI EL ME AMARA NO ME ABRIA DICHO MIRANDOME A LOS OJOS QUE YA … QUE YA … no me amaba. Esto ultimo lo dije en un susurro, al decirlo cai al piso arrodillada con las lagrimas derramándose por mis ojos.

-Bella … yo … se que la pasaste mal. Pero el también. Créeme. Se que te duele pero … el te ama, ustedes se aman. ¿Por qué no darle otra oportunidad?.

-Alice si estas aquí para hacer de casamentera. Mientras decia esto me puse de pie. Sera mejor que te vallas. Estoy muy dolida. No pretendo que me entiendas. Tienes años con Jasper, el te ama, se le nota, tu no has pasado por lo que pase yo. El nunca te haria algo asi. Tal vez … solo tal vez. Si hubieses pasado por algo como esto me entenderias y comprenderias que … no es tan facil como parece. Dije mirandola fijamente.

-Bells yo …

-Alice marchate por favor. Nesecito hablar con Isabella a solas.

Alice fue interrumpida por Edward.

-Esta bien pero … espero que pienses en lo que te dije Alice.

Con esto Alice salto por la venta y me quede nuevamente a solas con Edward.

-Bells yo … no se que hacer para que me perdones. De verdad. No miento al decir que me marche por tu bien, que la pase peor que tu, ¿Por qué te es tan difícil creerme?.

-¿Por qué? … Porque me mirastes a los ojos mientras decias que no me amabas Edward. ¿te parece poco?.

-Bells … ya te dije, soy un gran mentiroso, nada de lo que te dije era verdad, yo te amo, te amo mas que a mi propia mi vida. Por favor …

-Edward … supongamos que hubiese sido yo la que te hubiese dicho esto.

Me acerque a su rostro, puse mi mirada y voz mas fria, lo mire fijamente mientras decia:

-Ya no te quiero.

Edward me miraba fijamente con su rostro crispado en dolor.

Continue

-¿Qué habrias sentido tu? ¿Qué hubieses pensado si hubiese sido yo quien hubiese dicho eso?, pregunte furica.

En ese momento mi voz habia aumentado unas 3 octavas, las lagrimas que antes se deslizaban por mi rostro se habian secado y en mi rostro habia desaparecido todo rastro de dolor dejando solo la rabia e impotencia.

Parecia que Edward se hubiese quedado mudo. No decia ni hacia nada, solo me miraba.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio, solo nos mirábamos. Hasta que el decidio hablar.

-Bella … si hubieses sido tu quien hubiese dicho eso yo … yo …

Edward no pudo continuar.

-¿tu que Edward? … ¿no me abrias perdonado? ¿estarias igual o peor que yo? Agregue escupiendo las palabras.

-Bells … tienes razon, pero estoy aquí. Esperando a que me perdones.

-Tienes razon … ¿pero sabes que?, no todo se arregla con una disculpa, y mucho menos esto. Edward por favor entiende que … pase por muchas cosas, sufri como nunca antes lo habia echo, no llore lagrimas de sangre porque no las hay. Aun no puedo … no estoy lista … yo no … no …

Mi voz se fue apagando hasta callar.

-¿No que Bella? Presiono Edward.

Lo mire fijamente y dije.

-No puedo perdonarte Edward.

-Bells por favor … no importa si ahora estas molesta, hare que me aceptes de vuelta, estaremos juntos de nuevo, yo te amo y … no pienso perderte por un estupido error que cometi.

-Edward por favor… márchate … necesito estar sola. Pedí

Edward se acerco a mi para depositar un suave beso en mis labios pero gire el rostro.

Solo me observo y se marcho.

No podia creer que me estuviese pasando todo esto a mi.

¿Qué demonios hice para merecer esto? Me preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez.

Decidí ducharme.

Al estar ya bañada y vestida con mi pijama, no se me ocurrio otra cosa que hacer que ponerme a leer en mi cuarto.

Me encontraba buscando un libro cuando mi celular sono.

-¿Diga?.

-Hey Bells ¿adivina que?. Alicia pense.

-Hola Alicia … ¿Cómo es que tienes mi numero?

-Ah eso … se lo quite a Edgar. Pero bueno te llamaba para decirte que vamos a estar toda la semana sin instituto. Genial ¿no?

-Eh … y eso ¿porque?.

-Bueno veras parece que estan pintando el instituto asi que … podras venir a mi casa, y ahora no tendras excusas ¿que tal?

-Oh vaya … este … no creo que a Charlie le agrade mucho la idea.

-Tonterias! Te dije que ya no tenias excusas. Eh hablado con Charlie y me ha dicho que esta bien. Que pasara por ti hoy y asi el podria irse a pescar con un tal Billy. Es genial. Oh Bella podras conocer a nuestros padres y a mi novio y a la novia de mi hermano. Te encantaran te lo aseguro.

Wuao! Se parecia tanto a Alice … ¿como es que una humana podia hablar tan rapido y sin respirar? Oh … espera … ¿ah dicho la novia de mi hermano?.

-EH .. Alicia espera … ¿que has dicho?

-¿No me has estado escuchando Bells?

-Eh si si .. es solo que … ¿Edgar tiene novia?

-Hem … jajajajajajajaja. No Bells … me referia a mi hermano Derek.

-Oh claro.

-Bueno Bells paso por ti en 1 hora asi que alista tu maleta, estaras aca en mi casa 2 dias … aunque mejor trae mas ropa porque tengo la impresión de que estaras mas que eso. Jajajaja y antes de colgar trae un traje de baño.

-Espera Alicia …

Pero … ya me habia cortado la llamada.

Genial pense.

Me cambie rapidamente, (me puse una falda color negra y una camisa de tirantes negra) y me dispuse a preparar mi maleta.

15 minutos después tenia todo lo necesario en la maleta.

Estaba tendiendo mi cama cuando senti que alguien me abrazaba por detrás.

Al girarme vi a Edward.

-Edward yo …

Hiba a decirle que iba de salida pero sus labios me silenciaron.

Me besaba con pasion, con fiereza, con necesidad.

Edward nunca me habia besado asi.

Me tenia sujeta de la cadera con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba mi espalda. Mis manos se fueron instintivamente a su cabello. Lo necesitaba … y el lo sabia.

Su lengua recorrio mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que obviamente yo concedi. Nuestras lenguas parecian pelear, cada una luchando por ganarle a la otra.

Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron desiguales.

Edward me recosto en la cama sin dejar de besarme.

De repente senti como su mano subia por mis muslos, levantando la falda, un escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo. El nunca me habia tocado de ese modo.

Comence a desabrocharle la camisa creyendo que me detendria, ¿para mi sorpresa? No lo hizo.

Mis manos recorrieron su escultural pecho. Cuando necesitaba demasiado respirar me aleje de el, al mirar sus ojos vi que los tenia con un leve color rojo. Edward comenzo a besar mi cuello, y cuando sus manos rozaron mi entrepierna no pude contener el gemido que de mis labios salio.

Edward acaricio mis senos por encima de la blusa y al hacerlo arquee mi espalda, al hacerlo nuestros sexos rozaron y ambos gemimos, Edward estaba realmente exitado, podia notarlo.

Mi cuerpo me delataba, sabia que Edward podia oler mi excitación, lo necesitaba.

Justo cuando Edward iba a quitar mi camisa…

El timbre sono.

-Maldicion. Dijo en mi oido.

Ambos respirabamos agitadamente.

Edward se levanto, se arreglo la camisa y salio por la ventana sin decirme nada.

Yo me encontraba en Shock

Arregle como pude mi ropa, agarre la maleta y baje rápidamente las escaleras.

Al abrir la puesta me encontre con que no era Alicia quien me esperaba era Edgar.

Con razon Edward reacciono de esa manera.

-Hola. Me dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Hola. Le dije.

-¿Estas bien Bella?

-Eh si …¿por?

-Ehmm … bueno estas sonrojada, acelerada y algo sudada. Me dijo riendo.

-Oh ahm … bueno … ¿nos vamos? Pregunte cambiando el tema.

-Jajaja claro.

Edgar tomo mi maleta mientras nos dirigiamos a el auto. Aquel hermoso **Koenigsegg****CCX**

Al llegar a su casa me quede muda. La casa era grande, espaciosa, era preciosa, claro no tanto como la de los Cullen pero era igualmente espectacular.

Cuando Edgar estaciono el auto Alicia salio corriendo.

Al bajarme del auto se me abalanzo encima.

-Bells … ven te llevo a tu cuarto .. nooo primero debes conocerlos a todos. Me dijo muy animada.

-Oh claro. Dije sonriendo.

Al entrar en la casa, todo se veia mucho mas lindo.

Todos se encontraban en la entrada esperandonos.

Edgar me presento a su madre Shantall, a su padre Dominic, a el novio de Alicia que se llamaba Roger y la novia de Derek se llamaba Scarlett.

Shantall y Dominic eran una pareja presiosa.

Shantall era un poco mas alta que yo, su cabello era castaño obscuro y sus ojos verdes, su tez igual al de toda su familia.

Dominic era mucho mas alto, a decir verdad del mismo tamaño de Derek, su cabello color bronce y sus ojos eran azules.

Roger el novio de Alicia era de la misma altura de Edgar, su cabello tambien era color bronce, y sus ojos café claro. su tez igual al de los demas.

Scarlett .. ella era … la perfecta competencia de Rosalie. Ambas poseian un cuerpo escultural. Aunque su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos café claro fácilmente podia decirse que era igual de bella que Rosalie. Su tez era blanca.

Todos eran muy amables.

Me llevaron a mi habitación, deje mi maleta y luego baje para estar con los demas.

Mientras charlabamos y nos conociamos, me dijeron que Roger y Scarlett eran hermanos.

Todos eran muy unidos, me encantaba esta familia, todos eran estupendos conmigo, hasta Scarlett que crei que seria algo antipatica resulto ser una persona super agradable, claro era algo … creida pero era comprensible.

Al llegar la noche pidieron comida china. Todos comimos. Cuando nos dirigiamos a las habitaciones Alicia nos detubo.

-Hey chicos … ¿adonde van?. Es hora de jugar verdad o reto.

Mientras decia esto una encantadora pero intimidante sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

Oh oh … creo que esto no saldra bien. Pense para mis adentros.

* * *

Bueno .. en este tampoko les dejo spoiler porque ... ya veran el siguiente!! jajajja!!! los kiero!!!


	11. Juegos y Confusiones

Hola chicasss!!! sorry por la demora, pero con el colegio,lastareas,trabajos,etc ... eh estado full!!! pero aqui les dejo este capi que esta wuaooo!! a mi me gusto mucho la verdad.

: espero que este capi te guste!!! pusee .... algo que me habias pedido!!! lo hice especialmente por tu peticion ya que queria retrasarlo algo mas. asi queeee espero tu opinion.

peritha 12: Edward esta actuando asi xq. 1: quiere que no lo olvide, que lo perdone yyyy porque la desea. 2: considera que con eso bells lo perdonara mas rapido y 3: porque quiere que ella no piense en Edgar. en conclusion. SI Edward no quiere que Bella desee estar con Edgar, aun considera que ella es "suya" y piensa que haciendo eso ella lo perdonara, volveran, le ganara a Edgar, se le subira el ego yyy todo sera como antes.

Bella vera a los Cullen ... te lo aseguro, me gustaria decirte cuando pero ... no te dejare un spoiler ... quiero que sigas leyendo y que me dejes reviews preguntando, asi me ayudas a llegar a los 100 +.+!!!

yyyy OBVIAMENTE esto es un Edward & Bella ooooooooo si prefieres un Bella & Edward!!! xD!! ellos quedaran juntos ... pasaran por muchas cosas pero ... al final estaran juntos!!! MUCHOSSSS SPOILERSSS!!! xD!!!

Inmans: creo que TODAS sabemos que los Cullen son unicos(Edward ... *se babea*)aja como seguia diciendo... xD, y mi intencion no es hacer una familia identica a los Cullen. solo busque un reemplazo para cada uno de ellos. yyyy ¿que mejor reemplazo que ellos?, ademass los cree asi porque ... son perfectos para el descenlace de la historia. no respondi antes porque ... como puse antes no habia podido. espero sigas leyendo.

el restooo chicasss espero sigan leyendo!!! me hacen muy feliz!!!! crei que nunca recibiria reviews!!! pero .. si les gusta la historia ... ayudeneme a llegar a los 100 reviews!! plisssss *pone ojitos de cachorrito* xD!!!

ehhhh otra cosaaa debido a la pregunta de peritha 12 ... me eh dado cuenta de que no saben que es exactamente lo que pasa por la mente de Edward ... un amigo me aconsejo hacer EdwardsPov ... asi que ... chicasss nesecito que me digan que opinan yyy si kieren que ponga EdwardsPov. aviseneme para hacer entonces el proximo capi con Edward ... el tiene definitivamente muchoo que decir. xD!

ahora si lean.

* * *

-Eh … esteee … Alicitaaaa … esto … veras ...

-Nada de peros Bella, vamos a jugar y punto.

-¿Ustedes quieren jugar? Pregunto a sus padres.

-No hija … tu padre y yo saldremos esta noche. Dijo Shantall amablemente.

-Bueno … suban todos, dúchense, pónganse el pijama y bajen rapido. Ordeno Alicia

Todos obedecimos.

*************************************************************************************************************

Al bajar ya Alicia tenia todo preparado, en la sala se encontraban unos nachos, habia cotufas, tequila limon y sal.

Ok … ¿acaso ella queria emborracharnos?.

Al estar todos ya en la sala reunidos Alicia ordeno que nos sentáramos, Scarlett junto a Derek, Alicia junto a Roger y Edgar junto a mi. Todos en circulo.

-Ehmmm … Alicia … ¿para que es el tequila?. Pregunte.

Todos rieron ante mi comentario.

-Pues creo que es obvio que para beber tontita. Me dijo Alicia

-Ehmm … se que es para eso, quiero decir … ¿sus padres lo permiten?.

-Jajajaja si! Y todo gracias a que somos confiables. Y ahora procedere a explicar las reglas del juego, ya que Bella no las conoce.

-¿Este juego tiene reglas?, crei que era responder una pregunta o hacer un reto … exclame sorprendida.

-Este … si debería ser asi … pero … nosotros lo jugamos de otro modo. Te explicare.

Hizo una pausa.

-el juego consiste en basicamente eso. Te preguntaremos que escojes … verdad o reto. Tu escojeras alguna de estas. Si escojes reto obviamente la persona que te pregunto te hara un reto. Antes de hacerlo de veras tomarte un trago de tequila, si escojes verdad, se te hara una pregunta, antes de responder de veras tomarte dos tragos, iremos anotando que elije cada quien y al final quien haya escogido mas "verdad" tendra que hacer un reto escogido por todos y tomarse la mitad del tequila. El que haya escogido mas "retos" tendra la oportunidad de ser el primero en darle un reto exclusivamente a cualquiera de los otros jugadores. ¿entendistes?

-si.

-Bueno … comencemos… la comida es para que no se emborrachen tan rapido. Lo haremos por orden, Derek empiezas tu luego los que te siguen y bla bla bla … empecemos. Exclamo Alicia excitada.

Derek lo medito durante unos segundos, me miro y senti miedo porque me tocara a mi.

-Scarlett. Dijo el. ¿verdad o reto? Pregunto

-Verdad.

-Ummm … ¿Qué tan bueno soy en la cama del 1 al 10?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio … yo .. no esperaba una pregunta asi … estos chicos son osados. Pense.

Ella bebio sus dos tragos, chupo el limon y comio la sal.

Lo medito un largo rato … Derek estaba notablemente impaciente.

-Creo que … ¿del 1 al 10? Te doy un … no tengo un numero especifico que describa lo bueno que eres, ya que eres el mejor amante que una mujer pudiese querer, eres perfecto, lo haces de maravilla, es mas si ahorita mismo no estuviésemos aquí te juro que justo ahora estaria sobre ti haciendote …

En ese momento ya Scarlett hablaba roncamente y Derek se fue acercando a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro …

-Scarlett!! Grito Alicia. Vuelve a la pregunta por favor.

Todos reimos ante este comentario

-Oh claro … te doy un 10 mi bebe, dijo ella observandolo.

Derek se encontraba notablemente euforico.

-Ok me toca exclamo Alicia.

Observo a todos durante largo tiempo.

-Roger ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-Roger … ¿ me amas? Pregunto Alicia haciendo un puchero.

Todos teniamos cara de poema.

El tomo sus dos tragos, chupo un limon y comio sal.

-Claro que si amor, mas que a nada. Respondio el.

Ella sonrio y luego el pregunto.

-Bella dijo.

Oh mierda!

-¿verdad o reto?. Pregunto.

No sabia que responer.

-Reto dije.

Todos me observaron detenidamente para luego sonreir.

-Te reto a que … coloques un limon en la boca de Edgar, chupes el limon … y pases tu lengua por cualquier parte de el donde caigan gotas.

Me quede petrificada. Ok … no era algo muy bueno, todos sonreian y Edgar me miraba con cara de pena.

-Ok. Dije.

Tome mi trago, chupe mi limon y comi mi sal.

Luego de esto coloque un limon en la boca de Edgar, el lo acepto gustoso, me pregunto porque … "como si no supieras estupida" me dijo una vocecita dentro de mi.

Comence a luchar por el limon, el lo apretaba fuertemente, el amargo sabor hacia que me picase la garganta, el jugo del limon se derramaba por su cuello.

Todos reian a carcajadas al ver nuestras caras.

-Ok esta bien, ya paren. Dijo Roger.

Nos separamos, me ardian los labios y podia asegurar que a el tambien porque los tenia igual de rojos que yo, el limon ya se encontraba seco … no tenia jugo.

-Bueno Bells … sigue. Oredeno Roger.

Le sonrei a Edgar antes de comenzar a deslizar mi lengua por toda la extencion de su cuello, habia mucho limon asi que tuve que pasar mi lengua varias veces, al terminar con su cuello me separe.

Todos estaban literalmente muertos de la risa.

-Listo. Exclame orgullosa.

-No aun no … te falto su boca me dijo Roger.

Lo mire perpleja, todos pitaron.

Mire a Edgar un segundo, el sonrio en modo de disculpa y de motivación.

-Bueno. Dije.

Lentamente me acerque a el y pase mi lengua varias veces por sus labios, Edgar cerro sus ojos y suspiro, debo admitir que esto me motivo a darle un pequeño y suave beso en los labios al separarme.

Todos me miraban sorprendidos y Derek no paraba de pitar.

Edgar me miro confuso y le guiñe un ojo.

-Ahora si … listo. Volvi a exclamar. Ahora si muy muy orgullosa.

-Bueno … ya vemos que esta chica tiene agallas. Exclamo Derek.

Todos reimos.

-Estee … creo que me toca a mi. Anuncio Edgar.

Luego de mirarnos un rato hablo.

-Scarlett

-¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

Bebido sus dos tragos. con el limon y la sal.

-¿Algunas ves has fingido tus orgasmos o Derek siempre te "llena"?. Pregunto riendo

Todos nos miramos fijamente mientras conteníamos las carcajadas.

-Ehh …. Este …

-Venga ya Scarlett, dilo. Presiono Derek.

Scarlett se sonrojo y luego hablo.

-Si … si eh fingido algunos orgasmos. Susurro.

Todos nos quedamos atónitos.

-¿COMOOOOOO?. Grito Derek.

En ese momento todos soltamos las carcajadas que teniamos reprimidas.

Derek estaba furioso, Scarlett apenada y Derek estaba tan furico que se le brotaba una vena en la frente.

Debo admitirlo … la escena era muy comica.

-ACABAS DE DECIR QUE SOY UN DIOS DEL SEXO. Grito Derek

-Derek … no me grites. Susurro Scarllett.

-¿Cómo … QUIERES QUE NO TE GRITE, SI ACABAS DE DECIR QUE NO TE SATISFAGO? ¿SABES COMO ME HIERE ESO?.

-HE DICHO QUE NO ME GRITES MALDITA SEA! Exclamo furica Scarlett.

Todos paramos de reir.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pelea de verdad y era muy incomodo.

-Pero amor … dijo Derek

-AMOR NADA! A LA COCINA.

Se puso de pie y se detubo en la entrada de la cocina.

Derek solo la miraba.

Todos estabamos perplejos … o tal vez solo yo. ¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro ella tomo el control de la discusión?.

-HE DICHO A LA COCINA.

Derek estaba petrificado y en su rostro ya no habia ningun rastro de furia, solo un "pequeño" rastro de preocupación.

-AHORA. Grito Scarlett

Derek se puso de pie rapidamente y prácticamente corrio hasta ella.

Se escucho el tirar de una puerta ¿la cocina tenia puerta? En fin. Solo se escuchaban algunas cosas caerse, unos cuantos gritos y uno que otro murmullo.

Nadie hablaba, todo se encontraba en total y completo silencio.

Todos observaban la entrada de la cocina.

Edgar me susurro al oido.

-Ellos son asi, aunque parezca que Derek tiene el control … es Scarlett quien lo tiene.

Esto me hizo recordar a Rosalie y a Emmett.

Al poco rato regresaron como si nada, tomados de la mano, se sentaron e hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Te toca Bella. Dijo Scarlett.

-ehmmm … Derek ¿verdad o reto?

-verdad.

Tomo sus dos tragos ,tomo el limon y la sal y yo segui.

-¿Por qué permites que Scarlett sea quien tenga los pantalones en su relacion, no es que sea algo malo, pero, no todos permiten eso?

Todos reimos incluyendo a Scarlett.

-La verdad en esta familia, NINGUNO, hizo énfasis en ella, tiene el control en las relaciones, no se el porque de los demas, pero yo lo permito porque amo a Scarlett.

Todo el mundo pito mientras Scarlett lo besaba.

Esta familia si que era agradable.

-Me toca. Dijo Scarlett.

-Bella … ¿verdad o reto?

-reto.

-Te reto a que le des un beso super intenso a Edgar. Me dijo sonriendo.

Eran ideas mias o esta familia tenia algo con nosotros?

Lo mire unos segundos.

-Vale.

-pero … a que llamas intenso?

-Llamo intenso a que te subas en su regazo y lo beses con pasion. Dijo

Dude. Mire a todos por largo rato.

Tome mi bebida con su respectivo limon y su sal.

Me coloque en el regazo de Edgar, coloque mis piernas alrededor de su espalda, nuestros sexos casi se rozaban, el me tomo de la cadera.

Lo mira unos segundos, estaba dudosa, no sabia que hacer, pero al parecer el si porque halo mis labios con sus dientes hasta unir nuestras bocas. Empezamos el beso algo suave al principio, pero luego lo fuimos profundizando.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero cuando su suave y calida lengua rozo mi labio interior, pidiendo el debido permiso, senti algo ¿extraño? Me olvide de todo lo demas, solo me encontraba enfocada en como sus manos acariaban mi cadera, ascendían y descendían por mi espalda, en como mis manos se encontraban ya en su cabello y en como su lengua estaba en perfecta sincronia con la mia.

El beso se fue poniendo intenso, tanto que en poco tiempo nuestras respiraciones eran unos violentos jadeos, estabamos agitados y el calor empezaba a inundar la habitación.

Por un momento se me hizo extraño que nadie pitara … que no hubiese ruido, iba a detener el beso cuando …

Mordio mi labio inferior, no con fuerza y tampoko tan suave. Lo hizo de un modo tan perfecto que se me hizo imposible reprimer un gemido.

No se en que momento Edgar me recosto en el sofa, solo pude sentir mi espalda sobre una superficie suave.

El se encontraba encima de mi, nos besabamos desesperadamente, esto estaba llendo muy lejos, ¿lo peor?, no podia ni queria detenerme.

Abri mis piernas de manera que su sexo rozaba con el mio.

Podia sentir su exitacion y eso solo me provoco aun mas. Puse mis piernas detrás de su cadera presionándolo contra mi, luego de eso moví mis caderas para ver que sucedia.

El emitio un gemido en mis labios que rrallos … desperto algo en mi que nunca habia sentido.

La friccion de nuestros sexos al rozarse se sentia tan bien …

Queria volver a repetirlo cuando …

-Isabella!.

Inmediatamente rompimos el beso.

Oh oh … esa voz … aterciopelada y enojada … yo la conocia.

Al levantarnos del sofa pude ver a Edward en el umbral de la sala, seguido por Alicia.

No habia nadie en la habitación, nos habian dejado solos.

Mire a Edgar un segundo.

El se encontraba rojo y con los labios algo hinchados al igual que yo.

Dios … se veia tan bien!

Pero … ¿Por qué demonios habia actuado asi? ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué llegue tan lejos?

Affff … me estaba volviendo loca, amaba a Edward, no queria estar sin el , pero … el dolor que el me causo … y ahora Edgar que … no puedo estar sin el … afff MALDICION! Pense internamente.

¿Qué haria?

* * *

aquiiiii vaaaaa el spoiler xD:

_Por mi culpa todo esto estaba sucediendo ... ¿en que habia pensado?_

_¿como podria remediar el error?_

_yo misma no me rreconocia, nunca habia actuado asi_

_¿que me estaba pasando?_

creo queeeee ... merezco reviews ... ¿no?


	12. ¿Y ahora que?

Chicasss este capi cortico pues porque ... no eh tenido tiempo yyy me faltaba medio la inspiracion!! pero puesss para la proxima les pongo un capi mas largo.

yyy no me dijeron les gustan o no los Edwardspov?

* * *

BellaPov

-Bells … yo … creo que los dejaremos solos. Exclamo Alicia.

Edgar se puso de pie y salio junto a Alicia.

-Edward yo …

-Toma tus cosas. Nos vamos.

La expresión de Edward era totalmente fria, y su voz … su voz denotaba dolor y furia.

Asenti, no queria discutir.

Subi, tome mis cosas y baje.

Al salir de la casa, Edward ni se molesto en abrir la puerta del copiloto para mi.

Al subir, bajo las ventanas y arranco el auto.

Lo mire confusa, el nunca abria las ventanas.

-Apestas. Me dijo

Mi cara debia ser todo un poema.

No dije nada, todo el camino estuvimos callados.

Edward miraba fijamente a la carretera.

Pense que iriamos a mi casa cuando note que aparcábamos frente a la casa de los Cullen.

Al bajarnos Edward me condujo a una habitación y dijo

-Duchate.

Yo no podia decir nada, solo podia pensar en que Edward estaba muy enojado, no sabia que hacer, la habia regado y mucho … ¿y ahora que? ¿Cómo haria para arreglar las cosas con el?

Me meti a la ducha, me bañe muy bien para quitar el "apestoso" olor de Edgar.

Me puse un pijama

Al salir de la ducha Edward se encontraba sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente a la pared.

-Edward yo …

-Mi familia no esta, si quieres algo tendras que ir por ello.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Nesecito hablar contigo, pero no sera hoy.

Mientras decia esto me miro fijamente.

-Edward … yo … perdoname. Susurre mientras las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas.

En ese momento el rostro de Edward paso a ser de desconcierto.

Yo baje mi cabeza, me sentia morir, no tenia idea de que hacer, no queria lastimarlo, pero lo habia echo.

Edward se puso de pie, en aquella habitación las luces se encontraban apagadas y solo teniamos el reflejo de la luna a traves de las ventanas para vernos.

Se puso frente a mi, levanto mi barbilla, me miro fijamente por unos segundos que parecian eternos, luego de esto su rostro era como una escultura tallada en dolor, estoy segura de que si hubiese podido habria llorado.

Me abrazo fuertemente.

Yo no paraba de llorar, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si me sentia el ser mas despreciable sobre la tierra.

Después de unos minutos, Edward se separo de mi, limpio mis mejillas y dijo.

-¿Por qué Bella? Es que … ¿ya no me amas?

Esa pregunta hizo que algo en mi interior se derrumbara.

¿Como podia decir eso? Yo lo amaba … mas que a nada.

-Edward yo …

Una nueva avalancha de lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mis ojos, se me hacia muy difícil hablar.

-¿Qué Bella? ¿Por qué no me respondes?

-Te amo … susurre, mas que a nada, lo sabes … pero yo … no se porque lo hice Edward … perdóname por favor. Susurre.

Edward en ese momento se separo de mi, me miro furioso, se acerco a una pared.

Queria golpearla

-Edward no … Esme nos matara si derrumbas su casa. Le dije con una media sonrisa.

Me miro unos segundos, se acerco a la cabecera de la cama y la presiono tan fuerte que se volvio polvo.

Yo solo podia observarlo.

Luego de un rato Edward se fue acercando a mi.

-Maldicion Bella … Maldita sea …. Y-yo.

Su mirada era la de un loco furioso, cuando se acerco a mi y me beso tan bruscamente que por un momento temi por mi vida.

Edward me besaba con ira, sabia que no era su intencion pero lo hacia.

Cuando corto el beso puso su frente en la mia y dijo

-¿Qué sientes cuando te beso?

¿Que clase de pregunta era esa?

Sentia que no habia nada mejor en el mundo, que el era mi todo, que no queria separarme de el jamas, que el era y siempre seria el unico hombre en mi vida, que lo amaba mas que a nada …

No podia decirle eso …

Baje mi cabeza, tratando de arreglar mis ideas.

-Bella mirame.

-MIRAME ISABELLA, MALDITA SEA. MIRAME!

Le mire.

-¿Qué sientes cuando te beso? Volvio a preguntar.

-Siento que … que quiero estar contigo por siempre. Susurre.

-¿Qué mas? Presiono.

-Que eres mi todo, que no quiero dejarte jamas, que eres y siempre seras el unico hombre en mi vida, siento que … que … te amo mas que a nada.

Edward me miraba fijamente, en su rostro se habia dibujado una pequeña sonrisa, no le llego a los ojos pero … al menos era algo.

Continue.

-Pero sobre todo … siento que soy la mujer mas estupida en este mundo por haberte lastimado, lo siento mucho Edward … susurre nuevamente llorando.

Solo podia pensar en que:

Por mi culpa todo esto estaba sucediendo ... ¿en que habia pensado?

¿como podria remediar el error?

yo misma no me rreconocia, nunca habia actuado asi

¿que me estaba pasando?

EdwardPov

Jamas crei que Isabella me hiciera algo asi, pero al ver la vision de Alice, de cómo se besaban, no resistí la tentacion de ir a esa casa y buscarla, ¿y con que me encuentro? Con mi Bella dando todo un espectaculo.

El dolor que senti en ese momento fua tan fuerte que por un momento crei que mi corazon estaba en llamas.

Me sentia arder, queria destrozar todo a mi paso. Lo peor de todo era que olia a el … ese olor me quemaba, sentia asco.

Pero luego al hablar con ella … ver que estaba arrepentida, que no paraba de llorar.

Me hacia sentir peor, no podia ver a mi angel llorar de esa manera.

Yo la amo mas que a nada, es humana … y si yo cometi el grave error de dejarla sola por 4 malditos meses, ella tambien pudo haber cometido ese error ¿cierto?

Lo estuve meditando por largo rato y llegue a la conclusión de que la perdonaria … trataria de hacer que esto funcionase.

-Bella … te quedaras en mi casa, el tiempo que se supone estarias con ellos. Escupi.

-Esta bien. Susurro, con la vista baja.

Me dolia demasiado verla asi, se que estaba arrepentida, se que me ama …

-Bells … yo … ve a dormir. Mañana hablaremos mejor.

Con esto le solte y me dirigí a la puerta.

Justo cuando iba a salir

-Edward … no me dejes, Te amo.

Dijo mientras nuevas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

Me limite a observarla unos segundos y luego Sali por completo de su habitación.

La amaba pero … ambos nos habiamos echo mucho daño.

Agradecia que mi familia no se encontrase en casa.

No sabia que hacer, estaba realmente confundido, ¿y ahora que? ¿Qué se suponia que haria? Amaba a Bella … muchisimo pero … esto … esto es … realmente … maldición! No sabia que pensar.

¿Cómo reaccionaria Bella si se enterara de que en los 4 meses que no estube con ella … estube con Tanya?

¿me perdonaria?

Definitivamente esta noche tendria mucho que pensar …

* * *

sin spoiler .... pero diganme ... para la reconsiliacion del siguiente capi ... ¿quieren accion? xD!!!


	13. Reconsiliacion

Ehhhh chicassss les dejo este capi cortitoo xq psss no eh tenido timeee!!! pero psss para el proximo las recompenzo!! pero OJO quiero como minimo 20reviews por este capi!! JUM!!

* * *

EdwardPov:

No … por supuesto que no me perdonaria.

¿Cómo podia pensar que si?

Lo mejor seria que hablara con ella mañana, tratara de solucionar las cosas y nos diésemos otra oportunidad, después de todo nos amamos ¿cierto?.

******************************************************************************

Espere pacientemente la llegada del amanecer, entre a la habitación donde se encontraba mi Bella … se veia tan perfecta y angelical … mientras dormia me dedique a observarla.

No pude evitar mirar su frágil cuerpo … ¿lo habia echado mucho de menos … o de verdad sentia tantas ansias intimamente?

Bella empezo a despertar.

-Edward … susurro al abrir los ojos.

Se levanto y luego de hacerce una cola me miro fijamente.

Su expresión era de confusión.

A veces desearia de verdad poder leer su mente.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño.

Definitivamente estos dias con ella aquí … y solos serian una verdadera tortura.

Bella Pov:

Al despertar lo vi alli … parado frente a mi … observandome dormir como otras tantas noches.

Al ponerme de pie … solo tenia en mente una cosa.

Hacer las pases con Edward y besarlo …

Pero no … lo mire fijamente, me dirigi al baño, lave mis dientes, mi rostro y aprete la coleta que momentos antes me habia echo en la habitación.

Al salir Edward seguia alli. De pie como una verdadera estatua.

Queria hablarle … aclarar todo pero … decidi pasarle por un lado e irme directamente a la cocina.

Mientras salia de la habitación Edward hablo.

-Me voy de caza, volvere luego.

-Ok.

Fue todo lo que pude responder.

Baje las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina me pregunte momentáneamente si los Cullen tendrian comida. Pero … una vez mas mis dudas fueron aclaradas gracias a Alice, quien se tomo la molestia de dejar una nota pegada al frigorifico.

"_Bells, he visto que te quedaras con Edward mientras estamos de caza, Esme y yo hemos hecho las compras para que tengas lo necesario, regresaremos en unos 3 dias"_

_P.D: Por favor perdona a Edward … entiéndelo … la escenita que distes no fue agradable para ninguno de nosotros._

¿todos los Cullen ya sabian lo sucedido? Genial. ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Cómo podre mirarles después de todo esto? No … es mas … ¿Cómo es que aun permanezco en su casa?.

Tenia tantas cosas en las que pensar.. pero … por el momento me preparia un buen desayuno.

Me dedique a revisar que habian dejado los Cullen … tenian tantas cosas ¿de verdad esperaban que yo me comiera todo lo que habia?

Decidi preparar algo rapido, huevos y tocino.

Me sente en la encimera de la cocina a comer mientras dejaba mi mente divagar.

-Hola

Una encantadora voz aterciopelada hablo a mis espaldas.

Gire para encontrarme con un Edward muy sonriente.

-Hola. Dije tratando de sonar de lo mas natural.

Edward se sento frente a mi. Me observo por largo rato mientras comia, permanecimos en silencio, al parecer ninguno tenia nada que decir.

Al terminar me puse de pie y me propuse a lavar los platos.

Pude haberlos colocado en el lava vajillas automatico pero … decidi lavarlos al estilo antiguo.

Me pregunto … ¿Por qué necesitaran un lava vajillas? Que curioso …

Mis divagaciones fueron interrumpidas al sentir las suaves pero firmes manos de Edward enrollarse en mi cintura.

El plato resbalo de mis dedos, pero por fortuna cayo dentro del lavadero.

-E-Edward … ¿Qué haces?. Pregunte nerviosa.

-Trato de hacer las pases con mi novia. Respondio en un tono tan casual que de no saber que no era cierto me lo habria creido.

Enjuague mis manos, las seque y me di vuelta para encararlo.

-¿Tu novia? .Pregunte irónica

-Bells yo … te amo, y se que tu aun me amas. Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos. Por favor, se que hice mal en dejarte … pero crei que seria lo mejor para ti, cometi un grave error, una gran falta, pero juro por Dios, si es que hay uno que Jamas deje de pensar en ti, que cada segundo que estuve lejos de ti, no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fueses tu … te nesecito … por favor Bells …

Todo lo dijo mirandome fijamente, su rostro reflejaba claramente el dolor.

El dolor que transmitian sus palabras … me hicieron dudar ¿y si me daba otra oportunidad con el? Nos amabamos ¿Por qué no volverlo a intentar?.

-Edward yo … no se … yo …

No me salian las palabras.

-Bells yo … si es necesario me arrodillo, pero por favor … perdoname.

Al susurrar esto se hinco y abrazo mis piernas.

Levanto su rostro y al encontrarse con mi mirada susurro un leve "Te amo".

¿Cómo podia hacerme esto? ¿acaso no sabia que verlo asi me dolia? Por Dios … pense.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mis ojos bruscamente al ver nuevamente a Edward hincado frente a mi, arrepentido, con su rostro tallado en dolor, pidiendo perdon y diciendo que me amaba.

No lo dude un segundo mas, sabia que lo perdonaria, en el mismo instante en que lo vi, lo sabia, ¿Por qué hacerme la fuerte en una guerra que claramente ya perdi?, no podia resistirlo mas …

-Edward no … por favor! Levantate. Susurre.

-No! No hasta que me perdones, por favor.

-Esta bien Edward te perdono.

Edward se puso de pie, en el instante en que estubo a mi altura me beso.

Sus labios se movian en un perfecto vaivén con los mios. Nuestro beso era desesperado pero tierno. No resisti la tentacion y deslice mi lengua por su labio inferior ganandome un gemido por su parte que erizo todos mis vellos, cuando Edward accedio a profundizar el beso todo se volvio mas intenso.

Su lengua luchaba con la mia, sus manos recorrían mi espalda, subiendo y bajando, mis manos se encontraban en su cabello halándolo levemente, Edward me alzo y me sento en la encimera quedando asi entre mis piernas, las cuales no dude en colocar tras su cintura.

En nuestro beso ya no quedaba nada tierno, Edward me apretaba levemente mientras yo tiraba de su cabello y gemia en su oido, Edward jadeba lo cual la verdad hacia que me sintiera muy muy caliente.

Cuando necesitaba el aire urgentemente me aleje un poco, pero antes Edward mordio mi labio en un intento de halarlo para profundizar nuestro beso otra vez, causando por mi parte un gemido algo alto.

Mi pecho subia y bajaba fuertemente, respiraba rapidamente en un intento por recuperar el aire perdido.

Solo al separarme de el pude notar que sus ojos estaban de un negro oscuro.

Estaba segura que el habia ido de caza. Pero aun asi era muy humana como para no preguntar.

-¿Tienes sed?

-No … es solo que … estoy algo ansioso.

-Ansio …

Pero no pude terminar mi pregunta porque una vez mas su boca se encontraba en la mia.

Estabamos a punto de profundizar nuestro beso cuando Edward se separo bruscamente de mi, coloco su frente en la mia, me miro a los ojos y me pregunto con voz jadeante.

-¿le quieres?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si le quieres … a Edgar?

-No.

-¿Le deseas?

-No.

-Eso queria escuchar … no quiero que mi novia vuelva a besar a otro que no sea yo ¿entendido?

Exclamo en un tono posesivo que me encanto.

-¿tu novia?.

Volvi a preguntar.

-Si mi novia! Que te quede claro Isabella eres mia y de nadie mas. Eres y seguiras siendo mi novia, al menos, hasta que nos casemos.

Estaba dispuesta a discutir cuando su boca nuevamente estubo sobre la mia.

Esta vez fue su lengua quien tomo la iniciativa, decidi divertirme un poco y le negue el acceso, Edward bufo.

Sus manos subieron por mi espalda, acariciándome, al llegar a mi sujetador se puso a jugar con las ligas de este, no pude reprimir un gemido que el aprovecho para introducir su lengua y asi profundizar el beso, el nunca se habia permitido este tipo de cosas y no hiba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Si el queria jugar sucio … jugaríamos sucio.

Me rode un poco para estar completamente pegada a el, aprete mis piernas aun mas a su cintura, al hacer esto nuestros sexos quedaban solo a escasos centímetros, y el lo sabia, trato de zafarse pero no se lo permite.

-Bella no … susurro entre mis labios.

-Edward por favor … eh esperado suficiente por esto. Hazme tuya.

Le pedi, rogando internamente porque el aceptara.

EdwardPov:

Deseaba hacerla mia.

¿Qué acaso no sabia que mis pantalones se estaban haciendo cada vez mas pequeños?

Queria hacerla mia! Ya! Pero … no queria lastimarla …

Pero el verla alli

Con el pulso acelerado, su respiración agitada, sus labios rojos e hinchados, con su pequeño cuerpo rogando por un contacto con el mío.

No lo pude soportar

Necesitaba tenerla! No importa cuan egoista sonara o estubiese siendo … la iba a tener! Esta noche … seria mia.

BellaPov:

Al parecer mis suplicas fueron escuchadas porque Edward me tomo en brazos y corrio a velocidad vampirica.

En menos de 5segundos estuvimos en la habitación en la que me encontraba momentos antes.

Mi espalda se encontraba recostada en la cama, Edward estaba enima de mi, mirandome como un niño mira un dulce … con deseo.

Cuando sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi cuerpo supe que eso que tanto anhelaba seria mio … en mi mente solo habia una frase la cual se repetia como si de un disco rallado se tratase.

¡Por Fin!

* * *

El spoilerrrrrrr tan esperado

_Despues de tanto tiempo ... al fin obtendria lo que tanto anhelaba_

_Por Fin_

_sus manos acariciaban mi entrepierna haciendome estremecer_

_El momento tan esperado estaba cerca..._

_Mi grito ahogado por uno de sus besos fue opacado._

_..._

**quieren el proximo cap version Bella o Edward Pov?**

**Reviews?**

**xD**


	14. Sorpresa II

* * *

Afff chikassss estoy aquiii!!! regresanditoooo!!! espero que psss no les moleste este capi corto peroooo ya veran!!! no esta muy bueno pero ... hoy me senti "inspirada" y me vi en la obligacion de escribir"" lean!!! y chikasss muchas gracias por su apoyo! por esperar pacientemente y por todos los reviews de aliento!!! de verdad que afff me dejan O.o!!!! pero bueh ... ya saben chicas para el prox cap ... les prometo lo mejor de lo mejor!!! este capi esta asi xq bueno ,, es la primera vez y bueh .... ya saben...!!!xD!!!

* * *

BellaPov

Sus manos recorrían codiciosas mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer.

-Bella … ¿estas segura?, podria lastimarte.

Exclamo mirandome a los ojos y con voz rasposa.

-Espero que esto responda a tu pregunta. Exclame.

Y con esto le bese.

Nuestro beso era apasionado, mis manos recorrian su cuerpo … tan suave como el terciopelo ¿es que acaso en este hombre todo es perfecto?.

Poco a poco fui levantando su camisa hasta quitarla. Su pecho era simplemente perfecto. Mis manos recorrieron tranquilamente su pecho desnudo, tratando de memorizar cada curva, cada musculo, queria recordar todo.

Seguíamos besándonos. Pase mis uñas por su pecho, ganándome por su parte un estremecimiento y un largo suspiro.

Edward halo mi labio inferior mientras sonreia, al abrir los ojos le vi. Sus ojos … Dios mio … hacian que me exitara mas y mas.

Comenzo a colar sus manos por mi blusa y la fue levantando, despacio muy despacio.

Al hacerlo acaricio cada parte expuesta de mi piel haciendo asi que me recorriera un escalofrio por toda la columna.

No llevaba brasier. Edward se detuvo unos instantes a mirar mis pechos. Me senti algo avergonzada.

Volvio a besarme mientras acariciaba mis senos suavemente, sus pulgares rozaron mis pezones causando asi que estos se pusieran erectos al instante.

Nos fuimos quitando la ropa restante hasta quedar totalmente expuestos uno frente al otro.

Ambos nos mirabamos … buscando algun atisbo de remordimiento en el otro, pero no lo encontrabamos.

Nuevamente nos fundimos en un beso pasional, nuestras lenguas jugaban, mas que eso, luchaban por tener el control de la otra.

Edward bajaba por mi cuello dejando besos en toda extensión de piel que queria.

Al llegar a mi senos los beso, acario y lamió.

-Edward … susurre.

Las sensaciones que este hombre me hacia sentir me tenian totalmente sorprendida.

Continuo bajando hasta llegar a mi ombligo.

Al verle la sonrisa supuse que haria_ eso_ … lo hale por el cabello para atraerlo nuevamente a mi y así poder besarlo.

Nos besamos nuevamente y pude sentir como la erección de Edward rozaba mi entrada.

Ambos gemíamos y jadeábamos ante ese contacto tan intimo.

Edward coloco ambos manos en mis muslos, los separo y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos en ningun momento entro en mi.

-Ahhh …

-Estas bien? Pregunto preocupado.

No podia describir lo que estaba sintiendo, era una gran punzada de dolor pero … placentero? No se si sea la palabra adecuada … o tal ves solo es que soy una maldita masoquista!

-Si … sigue por favor.

Edward continuo su vaiven, entrando cada vez mas rapido y mas fuerte en mi, mis piernas estaban entralazadas a su alrededor para asi sentirlo mas de cerca …

De pronto senti como un nudo se formaba alrededor de mi vientre, y sin esperarlo senti aquel inmenzo placer.

-Edward-d … grite arqueando la espalda.

Podia sentirlo tensarce, de pronto me solto y agarro unas cuantas almohadas, un gemido ronco escapo se sus labios y pude sentir como Edward terminaba tambien.

Nos quedamos asi un rato, unidos, Edward sobre mi y yo acariciandole la espalda.

Al separarnos me sentia muy agotada.

Me acurruque a su lado esperando asi que el sueño me venciera.

Edward se coloco tras de mi, me abrazo por la espalda y susurro.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Susurre antes de quedarme inmensamente dormida.

***************************************************************************************************

Pude sentir como Edward se levantaba de la cama.

Al abrir los ojos lo vi en el pasillo de la casa discutiendo con … ¿Tanya?

* * *

reviews?


	15. Tanya

* * *

Chicasss este capi ... puesss!!! ¿como decirles? ... lo hice porrr cumplir!! de verdad que no eh tenido tiempo de nada!! eh estado muy ocupada con las pruebas finales y todo eso .. espero me disculpen! espero que les guste este capi ... y que me den sugerencias ... entre tanto rrollo que eh tenidooo ... me siento tapadaaa!! :S !!!

* * *

EdwardPov:

Habia estado con mi angel … por fin!

La miraba dormir desnuda entre mis brazos … estaba embelezado con su belleza e inocencia.

No podia haber tenido dia mejor que este …

Todo iba bien … hasta que …

… -Edward, estoy aquí! Baja por favor.

-Tanya … susurre.

-Asi es mi vida … o bajas … o subo.

Pensó Tanya .

Gruñi.

-Mi paciencia se acaba … baja de una maldita vez!

Gruñi en respuesta.

-Muy bien … tu así lo has querido.

Y … en un parpadeo Tanya se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación mirando a Bella con gesto despectivo.

Me deslice rapidamente de los brazos de Bella y dirigi a Tanya al pasillo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Tanya?.

-He venido porque tu mi querido Edward prometiste volver conmigo. Y mira … me consigo con esto … esto podria considerarse un engaño ¿sabes?.

-Tanya … por favor …

-POR FAVOR NADA EDWARD! DIJISTES QUE VOLVERIAS CONMIGO … ¿ES QUE NO LO RECUERDAS? PORQUE SI ESA ES TU EXCUSA PUES BUSCATE UNA MEJOR … FRANCAMENTE NO CREO QUE ESO SEA POSIBLE.

-TANYA! Ya … deja de gritar. Susurre.

-¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué TU MALDITA HUMANA PUEDE DESPERTAR? JAJAJAJA … PUES … ENTERATE … ELLA ESTA DESPIERTA DESDE HACE BASTANTE RATO.

Me gire … y era cierto.

Bella se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación … observandonos.

Tenia los ojos humedos, su corazon latia como un colibrí y pequeñas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo no la habia notado antes?

Estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia y tan sumido en mi discusión que … no note que mi Bella se encontraba escuchando todo.

-Bells … yo … trate de hablar pero …

Lo que Bella hizo me dejo sorprendido.

Pense que tal vez correria … o lloraria desconsoladamente.

Pero no …

Ella limpio sus lagrimas, entro a la habitación en completo silencio y se vistio lentamente.

Luego salio a paso normal y bajo hasta la cocina.

Tanya y yo la mirabamos perplejos.

Ella esperaba que tal vez llorara o le insultara .. pero no.

BellaPov:

Habia escuchado toda la conversación que habian tenido.

Edward estubo con ella … ¿le prometio volver?

Eso fue … algo … sumamente doloroso.

Senti algo dentro de mi destrozarse por completo … pero trate de ser dura, fuerte y fria.

Baje a la cocina como si nada bubiese pasado, me servi un vaso de leche y con ella comi unas galletas.

Al poco rato Tanya bajo las escaleras furiosa y salio.

Tal como esperaba … Edward bajo después.

-Bells yo …

Comenzo pero le corte.

-No tienes nada que decir.

Me miraba perplejo.

Termine mis galletas y baje de la silla.

Fui a la sala y le marque a Alicia.

Al poco rato contesto.

EdwardPov:

Estaba completamente sorprendido … Bella .. habia estado …

¡¡¡Era imposible!!!

¿Cómo podia estar tan tranquila?

Vi como le marco a alguien … esperaba que fuese a Alice pero no ..

La escuche hablar un par de veces … estaba tan concentrado en su reaccion que no preste atención a lo que hablaban.

Al poco rato colgo el telefono.

Se fue a la sala y encendio el televisor.

Al poco rato el timbre sono.

Al abrir la puerta Alicia entro sin pedir permiso siquiera.

Abrazo a Bella y ambos salieron rumbo a su coche.

¿Dónde la llevas?

Le pregunte a Alicia mientras la detenia por un hombre.

Espero a que Bella entrara al coche

Suspiro y dijo

-A Jacksonville.

* * *

buehhhh ya saen chikassss ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!


	16. Recuerdos

lamento mucho la demoraaa pero puesss soy humana! y por lo tanto tengo problmas de todo tipo!!! espero les guste el capi ... servira para aclarar las dudas de unasss cuantas. xD!

chicasssssssss tal como dije ... 100 reviews en el capitulo 15!!! +.+!!! plisss chicasss denme amorrrr, lo nesecitooo!!!

* * *

EdwardPov

No puedo creer que después de que todo lo que sucedió … mi angel se haya marchado asi como asi … sin motivo … sin darme una explicación … sin siquiera discutir. Mi angel habia estado muy rara … era como si no tuviese sentimientos, de un momento a otro se puso tan fria … actuo como si nada le importase.

Supe que habia llegado a Jacksonville.

Le pedi a Alice que vigilara el futuro de Bella .. queria estar seguro de que estaba bien.

Ella tambien estaba molesta conmigo … ella me lo advirtió … que no me metiera con Tanya!

Me sentia culpable … yo le habia prometido a Tanya que estaria con ella en un arrebato de lujuria, y ahora, estas eran las consecuencias, estaba sin la una y sin la otra! Pero Bella … mi Bella … hacerlo con ella fue tan distinto … tan distinto a haberlo echo con Tanya, a pesar de su fragilidad … a pesar de que tuve que tratarla con sumo cuidado, de que no pude dejar que mis sensaciones me controlaran … fue mucho mejor.

O si … mucho mejor!

Con Tanya solo fue … sexo. Con mi Bella fue … fue "hacer el amor".

Estaba muy molesto. ¿Cómo se pudo marchar asi? Sin dejarme explicarme.

Trate de seguirla pero mi hermana Alice y el idiota de Edgar me convencieron de que debia estar sola.

Todo lo que sabia era que estaba en Jacksonville, en una de las casa de Edgar.

Eso hacia que me enojara de sobre manera. ¿preferia estar con otro antes que aclararse conmigo?

Eso me dolio.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba verla.

Subi a mi volvo e inmediatamente me dirigí a Jacksonville.

Ignore los comentarios de mis hermanos, ninguno decia nada adecuado.

"_eres un bastardo. No es que me agrade Bella … pero de igual forma eso no se hace! Eres una vergüenza, das asco"_

_Rosalie._

_"¿Cómo pudistes? Si no te apreciara como hermano te juro que te haría pedasos. Lo que haz echo no tiene nombre! Mira que acostarte con Tanya … haz caido tan bajo …_

_Emmett._

_"ERES UNA MIERDA EDWARD CULLEN!!! TE DESPRECIO … NO ¿SABES QUE? TE ODIO. ERES LA CAGADA DE LAS CAGADAS._

_NO TE MERECES A ALGUIEN COMO ISABELLA. ELLA ES DEMASIADO MUJER PARA TI!!! NO ADMITO QUE SEAS MI HERMANO"._

_Alice._

_"Hermano … esta si que es grande, Alice esta furiosa, nesecitas enmendar el daño. Y pronto."_

_Jasper._

_"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, MAS TE VALE QUE SOLUCIONES TODO ESTO QUE HAS HECHO. AUN NO LOGRO ENTENDER COMO ES QUE UN HIJO MIO SE COMPORTA DE ESTA MANERA! QUE FALTA DE CABALLEROSIDAD. ¿ES QUE ACASO ESTOS AÑOS CON TU PADRE Y CONMIGO NO TE HAN SERVIDO DE EJEMPLO? ¿NO SABES EL DOLOR QUE ME CAUSAS?."_

_Esme._

_"Edward … se que debes tener suficiente con tu madre, la conosco lo suficiente como para saber que te esta reclamando. No te juzgo._

_Solo … soluciona todo esto y … creo que no esta de mas agregar que estoy muy decepcionado de ti."_

_Carlisle._

Debo admitir que las palabras de Alice, de mi madre y de mi padre, fueron las que mas me dolieron.

Todos me hicieron sentir mal. Pero en especial ellos.

Todo esto me hizo recordar la noche … aquella noche en que cometi el grave error de acostarme con Tanya.

_Flashbacks_

_-Alice, Edward … la familia Denali se quedara un par de dias con nosotros._

_Dijo Carlisle._

_-¿Los demas … estan de caza?. Pregunto Alice._

_-Asi es … pero ya lo saben. Dijo Carlisle._

_Todos estabamos reunidos en la sala, incluidos la familia Denali._

_Tanya no paraba de mirarme. Habia bloqueado sus pensamientos porque no queria saber que tipo de fantasias estaba teniendo conmigo._

_De repente Alice tubo una vision en la que yo estaba haciendo el amor con Tanya._

_-Ni siquiera lo pienses me dijo._

_Todos nos miraron._

_-Tranquila, no pasara. Le susurre._

_Ocho horas después._

_Me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo Romeo y Julieta, me recordaba tanto a Bella … estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando Tanya se puso ahorcada sobre mi._

_Rapidamente me levante de la silla._

_Tenia un extraño brillo en sus ojos y tenia sus pensamientos bloqueados._

_-No se supone que deberias estar de caza. Pregunte._

_-tu lo has dicho se supone. Pero … ya que todos estan de caza … no quise dejarte solito._

_Dicho esto me arrincono entre la pared y su cuerpo._

_Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mia._

_-Tanya … alejate._

_-No Edward no lo hare … ¿Qué pasa? ¿tu caballerosidad no te permite empujarme o ponerme en mi lugar?._

_-Tanya por favor._

_-Jajajaja … Edward … no me intereza que solo sea una vez, que sea la otra, solo quiero probarte, sentirte dentro de mi, quiero gemir tu nombre. Me susurro._

_En ese momento me beso._

_Trate de apartarla pero justo cuando lo hacia me dijo._

_-Finge que soy Bella … se que no me le paresco … pero hazlo por favor._

_No pude evitar dirigir mi mente a ella._

_Tenia razon … no se le parecia en nada, pero el solo echo de pensar que se lo estaba haciendo a Bella … me exitaba._

_Volvio a besarme esta vez con mas fuerza._

_Su lengua recorrio mi labio inferior, le permiti el acceso._

_Nuestro se torno apasionado._

_Tanya arranco nuestras ropas rapidamente ya que yo aun no me atrevia a tocarla._

_Cuando nos encontrabamos desnudos, comenzo a besar mi cuello, lo lamio y mordio causando que yo gimiera._

_Se sentia tan bien._

_-No seas aburrido Cullen._

_Dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la dirigia a uno de sus senos, coloco mi otra mano en una de sus nalgas._

_Instintivamente las presione._

_En ese momento tanya tomo mi miembro y comenzo a masajearlo._

_A partir de hay no tube razon de ser … solo me deje llevar._

_Fin flashbacks._

No quise seguir recordando … solo se que susurraba el nombre de Bella y Tanya reia.

Y que justo antes de llegar al climax me pidio que me quedara con ella y yo accedi.

Que estupido fui.

Llegue a Jacksonville.

Fui directamente a la casa de los Brandon.

Sali del auto, toque la puerta y espere.

-Sabia que eras tu.

-Bella … amor … necesitamos hablar … por favor.

-No hay nada que hablar Edward …

-Claro que si … nesecito explicarte lo de Tanya.

-¿Te acostastes con ella?

-Si pero …

-NO hay mas nada que discutir entonces.

-Bella … se que me odias pero.

-No Edward no te odio. ¿Y sabes porque?. Porque me das asco, el que engañe y le mienta a la mujer que según ama es un ser miserable y patetico … y eso es lo que tu eres! Y precisamente por ser tan miserable y tan patetico no mereces ni siquiera mi odio.

Todo lo que me dijo me lo dijo mirandome a la cara, con ojos frios y con voz neutral.

Todas esas palabras fueron desgarradoras para mi.

* * *

chicassss para las que leen Deseos Carnales, publicare mañana!!! y para las que no ... leanlo!! xD!!!

Reviews?


	17. Resentimiento

**Chicassssss tal como dije ... encontre la manera de publicarl(muahahahaha) lamento mucho haberlas echo esperar pero ...creo que este capi les ayudara a algunas a aclarar sus dudas! muchas gracias por la paciencia.**

* * *

Es que no puedo entender

Porque me fuiste infiel conmigo

Conmigo Tenías todo en donde quedo el querer

Contigo me comí las maduras y las verdes

Con razón hay un dicho …el que se enamora pierde

Por tener precaucionado

Es que ya no hay corazon

Se ha perdido el interés y el valor

En las relaciónes, por más que pones

De tu parte por mas que le pones

Siempre va a existir el desequilibrio que se interpone.

Entre la mujer y el hombre se ha perdido

El respeto y ya lo sentimientos no los

Dañan como un muñeco

A estas alturas no me calo torturas de una figura

Más vale un sentimiento que un cuerpo.

ahora parece que el amor estorba

Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo hecha por la borda

Se escucha mas te quiero que un te amo

Eso lo eh visto yo desde el sábado hasta los viernes

No importa si sentimos solo jugamos puede que

Ganemos pero el que se enamora pierde

Contigo en el amor supere la etapa de novato Aprendí

A tu lado a ser más sensato tanto que yo te Quise a ti

Mientras que me fui enamorando y tú Burlándote de mí

Tan drásticas tus tácticas tan sinceras tus lágrimas

Tan básicas tus excusas hicieron que rendes de paz

Por eso mi llanto se seca pero en el piso

Ya que le ofrecí mi amor y sin embargo no lo quiso

Por ti yo cambie el te quiero por un te amo.

Estamos o no estamos porqué me sueltas las manos

Si me enamore me di cuenta que no lo hice

Porque enamorarse son dos almas que tienen que unirse

Me vistes como un juego y diversión siempre le di

Mientras que tu ganaste todo yo simplemente perdí

éramos algo sorprendente

Y a estas alturas es muy difícil que pueda creerte mejor vete mis

Ojos ya no quieren verte.

BellaPov:

Alicia me habia llevado a su casa en Jacksonville. Era … simplemente increible. Al llegar no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, parecia una casa de algun famoso o algo asi.

Sonrei ante lo estupida de mi "deducción" ja,ja , es decir , son los Brandon. Tienen dinero de sobra … asi que … ¿Por qué no pense en algo asi antes?.

Todas mis preguntas mentales fueron interrumpidas cuando salio la familia.

Alicia habia insistido en que nos fuesemos en avion. `pero yo le `pedi que no, queria venirme en coche que, aunque llegariamos sumamenta tarde debido al largo viaje … no me importo.

Alicia estubo de acuerdo. En todo el camino no hizo ninguna pregunta indiscreta. Y yo … estube muy agradecida por ello.

Todos nos sonrieron y saludaron.

Ninguno hizo ninguna pregunta.

Pasaban las 12de la noche por lo que todos estaban en pijamas.

Alicia se fue a su habitación junto con el resto de la familia minutos después de darme la bienvenida.

Edgar se quedo conmigo.

-Bells … ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yo solo … no resisti y me abalance a sus brazos.

El me abrazo e inmediatamente me eche a llorar.

Caimos al piso y aun asi … no paraba de llorar.

Sentia un gran vacio en mi interior. Habia actuado tan fria que … ni siquiera se porque lo habia echo … solo, senti la necesidad de no demostrar vulnerabilidad, me habia reprimido tanto … durante tanto tiempo que … ahora me sentia morir.

-Tranquila … tranquila Bells.

Me susurraba Edgar.

Me recordo a Jacob … a mi sol. En ese momento recorde cuando Edward me habia dejado … una ira increible me invadio por completo.

-Edgar. Susurre.

-¿si cielo?

Levante mi rostro y lo mire a los ojos.

Sus ojos denotaban una tristeza infinita y algo de ¿amor?

-Yo … me siento el ser mas estupido de este mundo.

-No … no Bells … no tienes porque sentirte asi. Nada de lo que paso fue culpa tuya. Alicia llamo y … me conto todo. Edward es … es un idiota.

-Si es mi culpa Edgar! Yo permití que esto pasara.

-No … no podias saberlo. ¿Cómo dices que es tu culpa? ¿estas escuchandote?

-Si … es solo que … yo me habia prometido no volver con el. Jure que no lo haria, que no volveria a romperme el corazon … que no volveria a caer. Solloce

El solo me miraba con infinita ternura.

Continue

-Y ahora mirame! Estoy aquí … una vez mas … llorando por el. Yo … solo … no puedo, no puedo mas.

Mientras decia esto nuevas lagrimas inundaron mi rostro. En ningun momento habia dejado de llorar.

-Calmate Bells … llorando no vas a conseguir nada.

-Tienes razon pero … no puedo! Simplemente no puedo! Dime … ¿Cómo hago para dejar de amarlo? ¿ como hago para olvidar todo? ¿Cómo hago para evitar sentir todo esto que siento?

Mi voz se habia elevado unas 3octabas y me habia puesto de pie para continuar.

-¡Maldita sea Edgar! ¿ como pudo hacerme todo esto? ¿Es que … acaso no me ama?

Se limito a mirarme y a ponerse de pie.

-Bells .. calmate.

-Edgar … no quiero ser grosera pero … ¿COMO DEMONIOS ME PIDES QUE ME CALME CUANDO EL SER QUE MAS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO ME DEJA, SE ACUESTA CON OTRA, LE DICE QUE NO LA DEJARA Y LUEGO VIENE A MI CON SU CARA BIEN LAVADA, SE ACUESTA CONMIGO Y DESPUES VENGO YO Y ME ENTERO DE TODO LO DEMAS? ¿COMO DEMONIOS ME PIDES QUE ME CALME MALDITA SEA?

Edgar solo me miraba.

-No me mires asi … solo di algo por favor.

-tienes razon Bells … no puedo pedirte que te calmes, pero si puedo pedirte que lo intentes … ¿por favor?

-Lo siento mucho. Dije mientras le abrazaba. –No debi gritarte, me siento muy apenada. Perdon.

-Esta bien no hay problema … te entiendo.

Estuvimos abrazados, yo lloraba y el me acariciaba.

Tocaron el timbre.

-Edward. Susurre.

Edgar me limpio las lagrimas y me dijo.

-Ve … habla con el. Te estare esperando aquí.

Asenti.

Volvio a sonar.

Abri la puerta.

-Sabia que eras tu.

-Bella … amor … necesitamos hablar … por favor.

-No hay nada que hablar Edward …

-Claro que si … nesecito explicarte lo de Tanya.

-¿Te acostastes con ella?

-Si pero …

-NO hay mas nada que discutir entonces.

-Bella … se que me odias pero.

-No Edward no te odio. ¿Y sabes porque?. Porque me das asco, el que engañe y le mienta a la mujer que según ama es un ser miserable y patetico … y eso es lo que tu eres! Y precisamente por ser tan miserable y tan patetico no mereces ni siquiera mi odio.

No se de donde habia sacado la fuerza necesaria para decirle todo eso pero lo hice.

-Bella … no me hables asi por favor. Se que estas herida pero no todo es como parece. Te lo juro … por favor … deja … deja que te explique, dejame explicarte.

-NO EDWARD! ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ME VAS A EXPLICAR? ¿QUE TE ACOSTASTES CON TAYA PORQUE ELLA TE OBLIGO? ¿QUE ELLA TE OBLIGO A HACERLE UN SIN FIN DE PROMESAS AL IGUAL QUE A MI?. Grite furiosa.

-NO BELLA, MALDICION! Solo … deja que te explique como fue … solo … dame la oportunidad.

-Tu oportunidad ya la desperdiciaste. ¿recuerdas? ESTA era la oportunidad que tenias para enmendar el gran error de haberme dejado.

-Bella por favor …

-MALDITA SEA CONTIGO CULLEN! ¿ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO VERTE? ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTOY HERIDA?, nisi quiera mereces que desperdicie mi tiempo hablando contigo.

Edward cerro los ojos y dio un gran suspiro.

Se tomo del puente de la nariz y hablo.

-no me haz dejado hablar MALDITA SEA! SI TAN SOLO ME ESCUCHARAS PODRIA EXPLICARME!

-ESE ES EL PROBLEMA, NO QUIERO QUE TE EXPLIQUES. NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A MENTIR, no quiero creerte, no quiero volver, no quiero sufrir…otra vez.

Para ese momento mi voz se habia convertido en un susurro y lagrimas caian ya por mis mejillas.

Edward me miraba con tristeza y con mucho dolor.

-Bells yo …

Intento acariciar mi mejilla pero me aleje.

-Ya vete Cullen … con suerte saldras de Jacksonville antes de que salga el sol.

-Bella por favor …

-Adios.

-Hasta pronto.

Y con esto cerre la puerta para dejarme caer tras ella y echarme a llorar.

EdgarPov:

Ese maldito vampiro … le estaba haciendo la vida infeliz a Bella.

Yo la amaba, y saber que ella estaba asi por su causa y que lo peor de todo era que aun lo amaba me hacia odiarlo sobre-manera.

El no la merecia.

Era un ser despreciable.

Claro … tampoco es que los de mi raza fuésemos mas que ellos … pero de igual modo, los detestaba a todos por igual. En especial a Edward … ¿Cómo podia no saber que estaba matando a un angel de a poco? Es un bastardo … merece morir.

Claro no sere yo quien cause otro dolor a mi Bella.

Mi Bella … que bien suena eso … algun dia … ella sera mia.

No voy a descansar hasta conseguirlo.

Y por supuesto … todo esto lo pensaba mientras abrazaba a Bella y ella lloraba a mi alrededor.

JA,JA … Si tan solo Cullen supiera …

* * *

**la cancion es "el que se enamora pierde" de Mc Soniko. la coloque porque me inspiro *snif snif***

**reviews**?


	18. Todo Acabo

**Chicassss lamento mucho la demora pero puesss espero que este capi les gustee!!! muchas gracias todas por sus reviews.**

**Malicus Cullen: muchas gracias por tu comentario, no me molesto en absoluto!!! me encanta que te guste mi historia de verda que siii muchas gracias por leerla!! reviews asi son los que motivan a una escritora +.+.**

**Princesaamy: puessss muchas gracias tambien por tus comentarios. me encanta de verdad tener a fans!! +.+**

**Chicasss de verdad me gustaria poder responder a todassssss sus preguntas pero no puedooo, le quitarian la emocion a la historia y la idea es que sigan alli ... leyendo!! +.+ sorry pero solo les puedo decir queee si ... Edgar no es humano ... **

**dicho estoooo ... se acerca el final ... *snif snif***

**muchas gracias a todasss por sus reviews de verdad que las amo chikas!!!**

* * *

**BellaPov:**

Habia pasado ya una semana. desde lo ocurrido con Edward yo me encontraba literalmente muerta.

Agradecia mentalmente a que la mierda de instituto en el que estudiaba estubiese echo pedasos y lo estubiesen reconstruyendo.

Habiamos perdido muchas clases y pretendian ponernos a repetir el año, pero gracias a una huelga de estudiantes el consejo de profesores habia tomado la decisión de hacernos una prueba con "de todo un poco" para haci el que la pasara pudiese graduarse.

Habia hablado con Charlie para decirle si podia quedarme en casa de los Brandon, el como siempre … se opuso. Pero gracias a que Edgar le habia comentado que Edward y yo habiamos terminado y que yo estaba muy mal, finalmente Charlie termino aceptando.

Edward todos los dias me enviaba mensajes, e-mails, me llamaba y hasta intento venir un dia con un gran y enorme ramo de rosas … mis favoritas "principe negro", por alguna extraña razon me recordaban a el, eran tan suaves como el terciopelo y la vez lo suficientemente raras como para que fuese muy difícil conseguirlas, solo crecen durante una temporada, son sumamente raras … pero muy hermosas.

Le pedi que no me buscara, que estaba confundida, que lo amaba pero que no podia perdonarle que hubiese estado con Tanya, cuando tantas veces yo le pedi que estuviese conmigo … y de igual forma tantas veces o mas fui rechazada.

-Bella.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Edgar me estaba hablando.

Estabamos en la sala de su casa …

-¿Dime?

-Te he preguntado varias veces que cuando regresaremos a Forks.---suspiro---¿en que piensas?

Aun seguiamos en Jacksonville.

-Pues … cuando quieras, es tu casa, tu decide.

-Vale, pero antes … debemos ir al medico ¿recuerdas?---puso mala cara---¿Por qué no te has vestido?

-Oh … lo siento de verdad … pero lo he olvidado---me sonroje---me ire a cambiar ahora mismo.

-Ok pero date prisa, no queremos perder la cita.

Lo habia olvidado … tenia cita con el medico, para ser mas exacta, con el padre de Edgar. Edgar insistio en que su padre me revisara, el cree que algo anda mal en mi, le habia dicho que me encontraba bien.

Pero como el es tan o mas testarudo que yo insistio diciendo que mis mareos, nauseas, ganas de no comer, el dormir mucho y el estar susceptible no era normal.

Al estar lista nos subimos a su Bugatti Veyron (un carro demasiado extravagante para mi gusto) y nos dirigimos al hospital.

*******************************************************************

Al llegar al hospital de forks preguntamos por el doctor Dominic Brandon.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?. Pregunto Dominic.

-Muy bien, gracias ¿y usted doctor Brandon?

-Por favor tuteame Bella, no me estas conociendo hoy---dijo riendo---ahora … pasemos a mi consultorio.

Edgar nos siguió y su padre muy amablemente le pidio que se marchara con un muy agradable "Edgar sabes que no puedes estar aquí, lo siento hijo pero Fuera de aquí".

Dominic me hizo preguntas de rutina ya que era la primera vez que el me veia como paciente.

Cosas como: ¿fumas, bebes, ingieres alguna sustancia, eres virgen.?

Cosas rutinarias.

Me pregunto por los "sintomas" que padecia, le conte todo lo que tenia, me hizo examenes de sangre, en conclusión, me hizo un chequeo general.

Al terminar me dijo que me avisaria cuando los examenes estubiesen listos.

Me encontre con Edgar sentado fuera leyendo una revista, decidi acercarme por detrás y sorprenderlo.

Puse mis manos en sus ojos.

-¿Quién es?---pregunto riendo---¿Por qué me ha tapado los ojos?

-Ummm …. No lo se---sonrei y susurre en su oido---¿Quién crees que sea?

Lo que hizo me sorprendio.

Me tomo por los brazos y con una agilidad increible me coloco en su regazo.

Estaba sorprendida, cosas asi solo las habia visto y vivido con los Cullen.

-Pero … ¿Cómo …?

-Jaja! … Bella … puedo … ¿puedo besarte?

Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

Sonrei.

Sus labios rozaron los mios, para luego unirse completamente en un beso tierno y a la vez pasional.

¡Dios Mio! No recordaba lo bien que besaba Edgar…

Nos movíamos despacio, pero luego mis manos se fueron a su cabello y su lengua recorrio lenta y suavemente mi labio inferior, abri mi boca lo necesario para poder fundirnos en un beso cargado de necesidad y lujuria contenida.

Escuchamos un carraspeo y nos separamos, pero antes Edgar mordio mi labio inferior haciendo que un gemido escapara de mi.

Al girar senti como si me hubiese caido un balde agua helada.

Era Edward con Carlisle a su lado.

Edward me miraba furioso.

Y Carlisle ….

El me miraba con … ¿tristeza o lastima?

No lo supe descifrar.

Edward seguía mirándonos ceñudos.

Edgar decidio romper el hielo.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?.

Para ser mas directa … miro a Edward al decir esto, y en su rostro habia una sonrisa burlona.

¿Eran ideas mias o Edgar estaba disfrutando de nuestra incomodidad?

-Estamos en un hospital no es correcto dar esa clase de espectáculos---dijo Carlisle mirándome a mi---¿Bella?

-Yo … lo siento mucho Carlisle---me sonroje---no volvera a suceder.

-Bella …¿ podemos hablar un momento?. Me dijo Carlisle.

-Claro---me puse de pie---¿Qué ocurre?

-En privado.

-Oh … esta bien--- mire a Edgar que me sonrio tranquilamente---.

Segui a Carlisle a su consultorio no sin antes fijarme en que Edgar y Edward estaban en paz.

Entramos.

-Sientate por favor.

-Carlisle … ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bella … se que estas enojada con Edward … no acostumbro meterme en los asuntos personales de mis hijos pero … ¿no crees que te estas excediendo?.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué yo me estoy excediendo?

-Bella … Edward te ama, mas que a nada, para el tu eres … eres todo. No podria vivir sin ti. No es justo que lo trates asi, te ha pedido perdon miles de veces … ¿no deberias darle una segunda oportunidad?

Comenzaba a alterarme.

-Carlisle … no quiero ser grosera pero … ¿Por qué demonios me dices todo esto?

-Porque Edward es mi hijo … y esta sufriendo, por favor Bella, se que lo amas tanto como el a ti, perdonalo. Dale una segunda oportunidad.

Ok esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-¿Una segunda oportunidad? ¿Cuántas segundas oportunidades necesita tu hijo para valorarme? ¿10? ¿15? Dame un limite …---suspire--- mira Carlisle, se que amas a tu hijo pero … Maldita sea! Su segunda oportunidad la tubo cuando volvio … o ¿no has tomado en cuenta que el me dejo porque "era lo mejor para mi"? su segunda opotunidad ya la tubo. No tengo, no debo, ni quiero seguir dandole oportunidades a quien no las merece ni las aprecia---susurre--¿te parece justo para mi?---lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos---¡DIMELO!¿te parece justo que yo le perdone todo lo que el me hace?

-Bella … el te ama.

-PERO ESO NO BASTA. SI EL ME AMARA NO…---mi voz se fue apagando---SI EL ME AMARA NO…no me habria dejado, ni me habria engañado … NO ES JUSTO! ¿COMO ES QUE EL ES LA VICTIMA CUANDO LA QUE SUFRE SOY YO? NO ES JUSTO!

Habia comenzado a gritar y las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin ningun control.

-Bella calmate … ¿Bella? ¿Bella? …

No podia escuchar …mi vista se nublo y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que unos fuertes brazos impidieron mi caida.

***********************************************************************************************

**EdwardPov:**

Bella se habia ido a hablar con mi padre.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para besar a Bella?.

El imbecil de Edgar tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-No lo se Cullen, la pregunta no seria ¿Por qué Bella se dejo besar por mi?.

Lo mire furioso, queria desmembrarlo …

-Ni siquiera le has dicho lo que eres. ¿crees que cuando se entere te perdonara el que no se lo hayas dicho?

-Te ha perdonado a ti … ¿tambien puede hacerlo conmigo no crees?

-Mira Edgar … mantente al margen. No quiero que toques a Bella, quiero que te alejes de ella.

-¿o si no?

-Atente a las consecuencias.

Se puso de pie.

-A ver Cullen … dejate de amenazas, ambos sabemos de que somos capaces. Madura de una vez, no supiste aprovecharla, dejala ser feliz … no tienes nada que ofrecerle.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿tu? … por favor Edgar dejate de estupideces tu bien sabes que si no esta conmigo no sera feliz, tengo todo para ofrecerle ¿Qué tienes tu?.

No me contesto.

Sonrei triunfalmente.

Edgar se acerco lo suficiente como para que pudiera oir sus gruñidos.

Sonrei.

-No dejare que se valla. ¿Bella es mia entendiste?

-Cullen … entonces … ¿Cómo haremos? Porque yo tampoco la dejare ir …

-Edgar tu no la amas. Solo me odias por lo ocurrido. Pero … sorpresa! Yo no tube la culpa! No amas a Bella …

-¿Y tu si?

-Tu bien sabes que nosotros nos enamoramos una sola vez y es para siempre. Tu tienes varias oportunidades, dejala en paz.

-Lo haria pero … de verdad me he enamorado de ella.

Lo podia ver en sus ojos, la queria, si, MALDITA, MALDITA SEA!

Estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza cuando …

-Enfermera.

Grito mi padre desde su consultorio.

Bella estaba desmayada en sus brazos.

Iba a correr hasta alla cuando

-"Edward … comportate, estamos en un hospital, no te dejes llevar."

Me dijo mi padre mentalmente.

Corri a velocidad humana, seguido por Edgar.

Las enfermeras ya habian llegado y mi padre la coloco en la camilla.

-llevenla a una habitación, enseguida voy. Dijo mi padre.

-No …---todos miramos a Edgar---mi padre es su medico.

-Doctor Cullen---dijo una de las enfermeras---¿llamamos al doctor Brandon?

-No.

-Pero doctor…

-He dicho que no. Soy su medico y estare alli en unos minutos.

La enfermera asintió y se la llevo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?. Le pregunte a mi padre.

-Estabamos hablando y Bella se ha desmayado, no se le ve muy bien, voy a hacerle unos examenes.

-Mi padre ya le ha revisado y le hizo análisis de sangre.

Ambos lo miramos.

-Vamos a la habitación de Bella.

Segui a mi padre y Edgar se quedo.

No podia creerlo… ver a mi Bella tendida en una cama, palida … me hizo asustar de una manera increible.

Estube con mi padre mientras la chequeaba, le hizo todo tipo de examenes.

Pasados 30 minutos Bella desperto.

El alivio que senti al verla tan tranquila … fue inmenso.

**BellaPov:**

Me desperte en una habitación.

Cai en cuenta de que me habia desmayado.

Genial!

Estaban Carlisle, una enfermera y Edward.

Edward se acerco a mi, puso su mano en mi frente y dijo.

-¿Estas bien cielo?

Yo … al verlo alli … asi … me hizo sentir unas ganas enormes de llorar, en su rostro solo habia amor y preocupación.

-Si estoy bien---susurre con los ojos llorosos---gracias.

-¿Por qué lloras Bella? ¿te sientes mal?

-No … Edward yo … siento mucho que … me hayas visto besandome con Edgar---ya habia empezado a llorar---de verdad lo siento mucho … yo te amo pero … necesito olvidarte yo …

-Esta bien … no llores---limpio mis lagrimas---esta bien amor, yo lo se … pero por favor Bella … perdoname.

-Edward yo …

-Bella … tengo el resultado de tu análisis. Dijo Carlisle.

Edward se tenso y su mirada paso a ser sombría, fría … tenebrosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bella … estas embarazada.

Mierda ….

-¿Perdon?

-Estas embarazada.

La mirada de Carlisle era reprobatoria.

Mire a Edward que se encontraba recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados y presionando el puente de su nariz.

-Los voy a dejar solos.

Carlisle salio y cerro la puerta.

Me levante de la cama.

-Edward---susurre---¿Edward?

Abrio los ojos y su expresión me asusto.

-¿Cuándo te acostaste con el?

No podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no … no …

-NO MIENTAS MALDITA SEA! ESTAS EMBARAZADA DE EL …

-Edward te juro que---lagrimas salian sin control de mis ojos---te juro por Dios que no me he acostado con Edgar.

-Bella … ¿te estas escuchando? Yo … no puedo tener hijos y tu … estas embarazada.¿como lo explicas?

-Yo … no lo se … Edward de verdad … te juro que no me he acostado con nadie mas. ¡LO JURO! De verdad… solo me he acostado contigo… no entiendo yo ….

Edward me tomo de los hombros y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Bella … eres … eres una zorra.

No podia dar credito a lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Cómo podia dudar asi de mi?

Queria abofetearlo pero … ¿Qué daño le causaria?, ninguno.

Respire profundamente y cerre los ojos, no queria ver su rostro.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen … eres el ser mas despreciable que jamas existio. Me das asco, pero mas que eso … te tengo lastima, lastima porque no sabes apreciar lo que tienes, porque eres tan desgraciado que haces que los demas tambien lo sean, no veo como tu puedes dudar de mi---abri los ojos---no sirve de nada que lo diga, pero aun asi … si estoy embarazada … el hijo que espero es tuyo, creelo o no, me da igual, **creas** lo que creas no mereces tener el privilegio de ser padre.

Su cara estaba en completa sorpresa.

Me solte de su agarre y Sali de la habitación.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

¿Cómo es posible que este embarazada?

¿un bebe vampiro?

Dios Mio … tenia tanto en que pensar …

Pero esto … el que Edward haya dudado de mi … que me haya llamado zorra… jamas se lo perdonaria …

Jamas.

* * *

**bueno como ya les dije se acerca el final de esta historiaaa le quedan muy pocos capis .... espero disfruten este capi tanto como yo ... **


	19. Desiciones

**N/A**

**Chicas lamento mucho la demora, perdonenmeeeee, se que no tengo perdon pero por favor no me envien a los Vulturis *noooo*, jajajaja veran chicas tenia un pequeño bloqueo mental y bueh.... espero comprendan pero creo que este capi vale la pena la espera a mi me ha llegado, sin duda uno de los capis mas emotivos que he escrito *snif snif*, lamento decirles que el proximo capitulo es el final.**

**bueno en teoria este es el final pero no podemos dejar a Edward por fuera ¿verdad?**

**estoy muy agradecida a todas por sus reviews, alertas, por ponerme en favoritos de verdad que si.**

**las amo chicas, sus reviews son como mi sueldo :D, espero que les guste este capi y si no es asi pues entonces estare muyyyy decepcionada yyy antes de que me vayan a sacar a mi arbol genealogico por este capi recuerden "falta un capitulo mas" yyyy estoy pensando seriamente en hacer una mini-secuela. :D**

**buenooooo este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a _Malicus Cullen y a princesaamy._**

**espero les guste.**

**:D**

* * *

**BellaPov:**

Al salir de la habitación Edgar me esperaba, su expresión era fria pero su mirada al toparse con la mia se volvio totalmente dulce, estaba molesto, lo sabia.

Al verlo alli, de pie contra la pared, esperandome …

Corri a el y le abraze.

Correspondio a mi abrazo mientras que, sin darme cuenta, sollozaba.

-Tranquila Bella---susurro en mi oido---tranquila, todo estara bien.

-No, no lo estara, tu … tu no sabes.

Tomo mi rostro en sus manos, me miro a los ojos y dijo.

-Creeme, lo se.

Yo .. yo… no podia dar credito a esto ¿Edgar sabia que los Cullen eran vampiros? Y si es asi ¿desde cuando? ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿hace cuanto lo sabe?.

Tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle, mi cabeza daba mil vueltas, no sabia que pensar y yo solo atinaba a mirarle sorprendida.

Noto la confusión en mi rostro y sonrio dulcemente.

Suspiro.

Tomo mi mano y empezo a caminar halándome con el.

Me detube.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes?

-Todo.

-¿para ti que es todo?

-Bella, por favor, debemos irnos.

Volvió a halarme del brazo.

-No me ire de aquí sin saber que demonios es lo que sabes.

-Te lo dire en el auto, pero ahora por favor, camina.

-He dicho que no ¡Joder!

Estaba tratando de controlar su expresión, estaba molesto, podia verlo.

-MALDICION BELLA---bajo la voz cuando las enfermeras nos miraron--- este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de vampiros---susurro---¿no crees?.

Mi rostro debia ser un poema, era la primera vez que me hablaba asi.

Suspiro.

-Bella por favor …

Asenti.

Nos dirigimos a su hermoso auto **Koenigsegg****CCX ****color negro.**

**Al entrar solte todas mis preguntas de una vez.**

-¿Cómo supiste que los Cullen eran vampiros? ¿hace cuanto lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿exactamente que … ---suspire--- que eres tu?.

Nos mirábamos fijamente, mi rostro refleja miles de cosas, irritacion, confusión, dolor, ira.

En cambio el hermoso rostro de Edgar no reflejaba ninguna expresión.

-Edgar … por favor, necesito saberlo, yo…y-yo … necesito que me respondas, necesito confiar en ti---susurre mientras gordas lagrimas caian de mis ojos---por favor.

Suspiro, su rostro y mirada se volvieron dulces.

-Bella yo … ---cerro los ojos--- te lo contare todo---abrio los ojos---pero por favor prometeme que me has de creer, quiero … necesito que me creas, tu vida esta en peligro.

No entendia nada, mi rostro era un poema.

-Vamos a mi casa, alli te lo contare todo.

-¡NO! Necesito que me lo digas todo ¡AHORA!.

Estaba desesperada, no sabia completamente nada.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

-Bella, por favor ahora no.

-Bella nada Edgar! Quiero que me lo digas todo justo ahora, si sientes algo de aprecio por mi, dimelo, no me mantengas mas asi, por favor.

Las lagrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos.

Nunca me habia sentido tan mal y tan confundida como hoy, ni siquiera cuando ocurrio lo de James.

-Bella yo …

Suspiro.

¿es que a caso no sabia que cuando hacia eso me desesperaba?

-Esta bien te lo contare todo, justo ahora, pero promete … jurame que me creerás y haras lo que te pida.

¿Qué tenia pensado?

No sabia que decir.

-Responde Bella.

………………….

-RESPONDE MALDICION.

Ok … las cosas empezaban a salirse de control, Edgar estaba sacando una faceta que jamas habia visto.

Sentia ¿miedo?

Si … miedo, eso sentia.

Edgar lo noto.

Iba a bajarme del auto cuando me tomo del brazo.

-Bella, perdoname, pero necesito que lo digas, por favor. Estan pasando muchas cosas, en este momento, si tu fueses otra persona me habria ido, te habria dejado pero no … eres tu y se que corres peligro y eso me enferma, Bella yo te amo, entiendeme por favor, no quiero que sientas miedo … no de mi.

Sus ojos estaba vidriosos.

Me miraba con suplica.

Dios ¿ahora que haria?

Todo esto era tan confuso.

-Ok … lo prometo.

-Bien---solto mi brazo---Alicia y yo somos semi-vampiros.

-¿Qué?

Ahora si que estaba totalmente confundida.

-Dejame continuar por favor.

Asenti.

-Alicia y yo somos semi-vampiros porque nuestro padre era vampiro y nuestra madre humana, asi como el bebe que llevas en tu vientre, mi padre no sabia que podia concebir por lo cual todo esto fue una sorpresa, el y mi tio estuvieron haciendo averiguaciones sobre este tipo de cosas, era un caso sumamente raro, claro habian uno que otros casos reconocidos de mujeres embarazadas por vampiros pero ninguno de gemelos, lo que lo hace aun mas extraño que siendo gemelos seamos de distintos sexos, eso complico el parto de mi madre, todo fue muy difícil para mi padre.

-Edgar … y-yo … lo lamento mucho de veras.

-mi madre murio el dia en que Alicia y yo nacimos, al morir mi madre, el bastardo de mi padre consiguió la forma de que lo mataran, prácticamente se suicido, dejandonos a nosotros solos---sus ojos brillaban de ira---por suerte mi tio y su esposa nos criaron, nos contaron todo lo sucedido, vivimos con ellos durante muchos años, tratando de adaptarnos y de comprender, aun sin conseguirlo porque mi padre hizo eso, porque nos dejo … porque no lucho por nosotros … por sus hijos.

Hizo una pausa mientras secaba unas lagrimas que habian resbalado de sus ojos.

-cuando teniamos 8 años aparentabamos 16, teniamos una enorme capacidad de aprendizaje, nuestros tios nos querian como a sus hijos y nosotros a ellos como padres, un dia aparecieron 2 vampiros nomadas, James y Victoria. Lucharon con mis tios y ellos murieron---susurro--- esos malditos---respiro hondo--- mi hermana y yo no sabiamos que hacer, estuvimos como nomadas por mas de 10 años hasta que encontramos a nuestra familia, ellos son todos vampiros.

Nos ayudaron, nos enseñaron a ser "vegetarianos", ahora ellos son nuestra unica familia.

-Oh Edgar lo siento mucho---dije mientras lloraba---de verdad que si, no tenia idea de que la hubieses pasado tan mal---le abraze--- ¿estas bien?

Me separo de el.

-Estube buscando a esos malditos por 53años, buscando venganza. Hasta que me di por vencido, nunca he sido un rastreador y nunca lo sere.

Oh por Dios.

-Edgar --- susurre--- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 117años---sonrio--- asi es, soy mas viejo que tu querido Edward.

No sabia que decir.

Continuo

-Cuando supe que la familia Cullen---hizo una mueca---habia matado a James, los odie, los odie porque James era mio, ese fue el acuerdo entre Alicia y yo, Victoria seria para ella. Pero no … los Cullen siempre haciendo de héroes.

-Solo salvaron mi dia! No tienes porque hablar asi de ellos.

Empezaba a molestarme.

-Lo siento Bella, supe que eran vampiros en el primer instante en que los vi, y al saber que sufrías a causa de Edward … me hizo odiarlo mas. No dije nada porque … soy prácticamente humano, solo que con algunas virtudes de vampiros y bueno que … me alimento de sangre.

-Edgar dijiste que corria preligro … exacatemente ¿a que te referias?

-A que necesito llevarte conmigo, los Cullen te han abandonado, mi familia y yo podremos cuidarte durante el embarazo o podremos tambien …

-¿Podremos que?

-podremos deshacernos de el si lo deseas.

-¡NO! … y-yo … ¡NO!

-Bella necesitamos llevarte a casa. Lo resolveremos, tranquila.

Prendio el auto y arranco.

Todo el transcurso del viaje estube haciendome tantas preguntas.

¿Qué me pasaria? ¿podria tener a este bebe? ¿vivire para verle crecer? ¿conocera a su padre? ¿Qué hare?.

Miles de preguntas se formaban en mi mente.

No tenia idea de que hacer.

Edgar conducia como un loco ebrio.

Se veia sumamente preocupado y pensativo.

Todo el camino estuvimos en silencio.

Al llegar, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

Derek y Scarlett se encontraban en la entrada con Jasper.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?---pregunte al bajarme del auto---¿Qué ocurrio?.

-No es nada Bells---dijo Derek---Jasper ha venido a hablar contigo.

Le mire.

-¿Qué sucede Jasper?

Al que menos crei ver era a el.

Estaba totalmente sorprendida.

¿acaso hoy podria sucederme algo mas?

-Bells, necesitamos hablar---dijo jasper---en privado.

-No te dejaremos sola con este Cullen. Dijo Derek

-No hay problema chicos, esta bien, denme un par de minutos por favor.

-¿Estas segura Bella?. Pregunto Edgar.

-Si. Estare bien.

-Vale. Estaremos dentro, si necesitas ayuda solo dilo. Dijo Derek.

Todos se volvieron y entraron a la casa.

Aunque pude notar la mirada reprobatoria de Scarlett, sabia que a ella no le agradaban los Cullen, tambien sabia que a diferencia de Rosalie ella respetaba a su familia y era muy amable con los "invitados", eso me complacía mucho.

-Muy bien Jasper, ¿Qué sucede?

-Bella, se que Edward duda de ti, pero … compréndelo, hasta ahora no sabíamos que nosotros podíamos … procrear.

Esto me sorprendio.

-Jasper … ¿has venido a hacer de casamentero o algo asi?.

Sonrio.

-No Bella, solo quiero que analices bien lo que vas a hacer.

Ok esto es raro.

-¿Alice ha visto … ?

-Ha visto que te vas con tu nueva familia de amigos---puso cara de asco--- no puedes hacerlo.

-¿Quién dice que no?

Suspiro.

-Bella … no puedes dejar a Edward, y menos ahora que esperas un hijo de el.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

-Jasper, el n-no me cr-ee---dije con las voz ronca y quebrada a causa de las lagrimas---no puedo hacer nada.

-Claro que si, si puedes Bells, el te ama, necesitan hablar.

-NO, el … el es un bastardo! ¿Cómo se atrevió a dudar asi de mi?.

-Bella es que … compréndelo, no mucho antes de enterarse del embarazo te vio besando a Edgar.

-SI, pero Edgar tambien es vampiro.

-No … no lo es. Al menos no del todo.

-Hay Jasper, no trates de excusarlo. ¿de donde crees que salio Edgar? SU PADRE ERA VAMPIRO.

-Lo se Bella, lo se, tienes razon, es solo que .. Edward se siente muy mal. No puedes dejarlo, no ahora …

-¿QUE MALDITA DIFERENCIA HAY ENTRE UN "AHORA" Y UN "DESPUES"?, EL TAMBIEN ME DEJO ¿RECUERDAS?, Y NO RECUERDO QUE ALGUIEN LE HAYA MENCIONADO UN "NO PUEDES DEJARLA EDWARD, NO AHORA".

Estaba gritando, estaba molesta.

Jasper permaneció en silencio.

-RESPONDEME JASPER, ¿CUAL ES LA MALDITA DIFERENCIA?

-LA DIFERENCIA ES QUE AHORA TU ESTAS EMBARAZADA BELLA! ¿ES QUE AUN NO LO ENTIENDES?, NO PUEDES MARCHARTE CON EL HIJO DE MI HERMANO.

Eso me dolio.

-¿O sea que … todo esto es por el bebe? ¿TODO ES POR SU MALDITA FRUSTRACION DE NO PODER TENER HIJOS?, ¿es eso? ¿quieren quedarse con mi bebe?---mi voz se fue apagando---¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!

-Bella no … si te vas, mi hermano no lo soportara, no podria vivir sin ti.

Suspire.

-Jasper … respondeme a esto. ¿Quiénes de la familia creen que el bebe es de Edward?

Su cara se transformo.

Se volvio dulce y triste.

Eso me lo dijo todo.

-¿Alice? … ¿ella tambien duda de mi?

Asintio.

No podia creerlo. Alice no … ella no, era mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo podia hacerme esto?

-¿T-tu … tu tambien dudas de mi?

-Bella yo …

-¿Tu tambien Jasper?

No podia creerlo, me encontraba en un completo estado de dolor, frustración, decepcion … estaba en Shock.

-VETE JASPER. VETE DE AQUÍ, AHORA MISMO.

Le grite, no queria verlo, no podia, ¿para que habia venido?.

-Bella no todos dudan de ti, Esme cree que esto es muy extraño, Carlisle no sabe que pensar, sabe que hay alguna posibilidad pero no se decide que creer, Emmett el … solo dice que sea de Edward o no te apoyara, Rosalie cree que eres una zorra, Edward piensa que le engañaste, Alice … ella no sabe que creer y yo … yo te creo Bella.

Estaba completamente roja, temblaba de la rabia que sentia, mi vos estaba ronca y miles de lagrimas caian de mis ojos.

Este es sin duda el peor dia de toda mi vida.

-Jasper … eso … eso no es suficiente. Por favor vete.

-Esta bien Bella, si necesitas algo, solo …

Le interrumpi.

-NO NECESITO NADA DE TI, NI DE TU MALDITA FAMILIA, SOLO VETE!

Jasper suspiro y subio a su auto.

Mientras veia como Jasper se marchaba solo podia pensar.

¿Cuándo demonios me cruzo por la mente enredarme con un vampiro?

¿Por qué crei que después de estar bien con Edward todo seria perfecto?

¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?

¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

¿de verdad crei en algun momento en los cuentos de hadas?

¿todo en la vida tiene un final feliz?

¿Qué sucedera conmigo?

¿Qué pasara con el bebe?

Todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular.

Era un numero desconocido. Genial.

-¿Diga?

-Escuchame bien pequeña zorra, si crees que te iras con ese bebe estas equivocada.

-Rosalie ¿Qué te suce…

-Callate y escucha. Si ese niño que esperas de verdad es de Edward no te iras con el, primero tendrás que esperar a que Carlisle te haga algunos análisis

No podia dar credito a esto.

Continuo.

-Y si es asi entonces nosotros nos haremos cargo del bebe.

Queria arrebatarme a mi bebe …

En ese momento una furia me invadio.

-Escuchame bien Rosalie, ni tu ni nadie podra quitarme a mi hijo, no me sometere a ningunos analisis ,este niño es de Edward, pero piensa lo que quieras. Es mi hijo y no permitire que te lo lleves solo porque eres una maldita esteril de mierda, no dejare que mi hijo caiga en manos de una pobre frustrada.

No se de donde habia sacado fuerzas para hablarle de esa manera, era la primera vez en mi vida que le hablaba asi a alguien.

-Oh no … tu no dijiste eso Isabella. Juro que te arrepentiras, esta me la pagas como que me llamo …

La interrumpi.

Esto se me estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Haz y di lo que quieras Rosalie, pero presta atención a esto t-u n-o t-e-n-d-r-a-s a m-i h-i-j-o.

Colgue el telefono.

Dios, esto no me podia estar pasando a mi.

Me eche a llorar.

¿ahora que haria?

Dominic salio de la casa y me llamo.

-¿Bella? Necesitamos hablar un minuto.

Asenti y me dirigi a la casa.

Shantall me esperaba junto a Edgar.

-¿Dónde esta el resto de la familia?

-Bells … se han ido a … hacer algunas cosas. Dijo Edgar.

Todos me miraban.

-Muy bien, dejen de mirarme como fenomeno ¿Qué sucede?

-Bella---dijo Edgar---mi padre cree que lo mejor sera que nos vayamos a otro pais, alli te ayudaremos con el parto del bebe, escuchamos tu conversación.

-¿A otro pais?

Estaba sorprendida.

¿acaso estaba huyendo?, y si es asi … ¿Cuándo comencé a huir de quien crei mi familia?

-Yo se lo explicare hijo. Dijo Dominic.

-Veras Bella, eso sera lo mejor, ambos … toda la familia esta de acuerdo en que el bebe que esperas es de Edward, aunque ellos crean lo contrario.

Hizo una pausa para mirar a Edgar quien estaba gruñendo.

Continuo.

-Yo me encargare del parto, toda la familia estara alli para ayudar por si las cosas se complican. Este tipo de embarazos precisamente por ser raros son muy complicados, hemos estado calculando y en aproximadamente un mes podrias tener al bebe.

-¿UN MES?

Okey … esto se me esta saliendo de las manos.

-Eso es lo que aproximadamente tardo el nacimiento de Edgar, y ellos fueron 2 haci que probablemente sea antes. Necesitamos irnos del pais.

-Necesito … necesito avisarle a Charlie.

-Alicia esta hablando justo ahora con el. No ha tenido problema porque no necesitas ir al instituto, asi que … esta en tus manos, ¿Qué decides?

Dios Mio …

¿Qué podia perder?

No habia clases, mi padre estaba de acuerdo en todo desde que conocio a esa nueva chica, me querian quitar a mi bebe … los Brandon me ayudarian …

Ok … la decisión esta tomada.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Todos sonrieron.

Shantall me abrazo.

-Hoy … hoy mismo nos iremos. Dijo Edgar.

-¿Dónde vamos?

Dominic suspiro para luego responder.

-Iremos a Italia.

* * *

**Diossss 15 paginas de Word, el capitulo mas largo que he escrito. como me gusto este capitulooo lo ame!!! ahora solo falta saber que piensa Edward de todo esto.**

**Chicas diganme si quieren la secuela :D**

**Las amooo!!! muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, y para las que leen _"Deseos Carnales"_ publicare _el domingo o el lunes_.**

**_Probablemente tenga el capitulo final de esta historia para el domingo_. :D**

**Kaiss**


	20. ¿Ida sin despedida?

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Chicas, estoy de vuelta, una vez mas "lamento mucho la demora"(como escribo eso) xD, bueno tenia el capitulo listo de hace dias pero estoy trabajando en historias nuevas y en las 2 que ya tengo y la verdad queria actualizar en todas de una vez ... pero en vista de ... , que no he podido actualizar xq me encuentro muy ocupada puess dije ¿que demonios? y voila ... aca esta!! espero disfruten este capi tanto como yo._

_por esto ... es que me parece que no se necesita secuela, ahora si ustedes estan en contra ... si quieren o consideran que debe haber una secuela despues de esto ... entonces `prometo que lo pensare :)._

_una vez mas ... princesaamy muchas gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes la alegria que me da el saber que tengo tan excelentes lectoras :), al resto de ustedes chicas y a las fantasmas(las que no estan registrada), las amoooo!!! muchas gracias por todo. SON LO MAXIMO!!!+.+_

_ok ahora ... pondre aca el nombre de las canciones que me inspiraron en este hermoso capi por si quieren oirlas mientras leen (LO RECOMIENDO, DA UN TOQUE ESPECIAL +.+)_

_Apologize de Timbalan & I run Away de Brintney Spears._

_AHORA SII .... DISFRUTEN!!!_

**

* * *

**

EdwardPov:

Esto no podia estarme pasando a mi. Esto era tal y como habia dicho Alice, esto no era mas que el maldito karma.

Todo lo que Bella acababa de decirme resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no podia parar de pensar en ello, la habia herido, si pero … ¿Qué pasaria?.

Todo se repetia una y otra vez en mi cabeza como una especia de video casette.

_-¿Cuándo te acostaste con el?_

_-¿Qué dices? Yo no … no …_

_-NO MIENTAS MALDITA SEA! ESTAS EMBARAZADA DE EL …_

_-Edward te juro que … te juro por Dios que no me he acostado con Edgar._

_-Bella … ¿te estas escuchando? Yo … no puedo tener hijos y tu … estas embarazada.¿como lo explicas?_

_-Yo … no lo se … Edward de verdad … te juro que no me he acostado con nadie mas. ¡LO JURO! De verdad… solo me he acostado contigo… no entiendo yo …_

_-Bella … eres … eres una zorra._

_-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen … eres el ser mas despreciable que jamas existio. Me das asco, pero mas que eso … te tengo lastima, lastima porque no sabes apreciar lo que tienes, porque eres tan desgraciado que haces que los demas tambien lo sean, no veo como tu puedes dudar de mi ,no sirve de nada que lo diga, pero aun asi … si estoy embarazada … el hijo que espero es tuyo, creelo o no, me da igual, creas lo que creas no mereces tener el privilegio de ser padre._

Todo lo que habia dicho, cada una de sus palabras me habian herido.

Debió sentirse muy herida como para hablarme asi. ¿y si de verdad ese bebe era mio? Oh Dios… tenia tantas cosas en las que pensar, no sabia que hacer, ¿se habra acostado con el? Esa era la pregunta que mas me hacia, la que mas rondaba mi mente.

Al verla salir de la habitación e irse directamente a los brazos de ese … de ese bastardo, no me quedo la menor duda.

Ver como la abrazaba, como acariciaba y miraba …

Ella se habia acostado con el, no habia duda.

Una furia inmensa me inundo sobre manera, queria ir directamente a el y arrancarle extremidad por extremidad.

-Edward, hijo---dijo mi padre---necesitas calmarte.

Asenti.

Estábamos en un lugar publico, no podia dejarme llevar por mis instintos.

Entramos a su oficina.

-Carlisle, tu … ---suspire--- ¿tu que opinas de todo esto?

-Edward hijo … yo … no se que pensar, claramente no es algo que suceda muy a menudo, pero vamos! Piensa hijo … puede haber una posibilidad, Edgar y Alicia son semi-vampiros ¿no?, lo que quiere decir que si es posible Edward …

Bueno en cierto modo … mi padre tenia razon.

Ese bastardo era hijo de una humana y un vampiro ¿no?, puede que este caso sea similar.

-Tienes razon Carlisle, yo … necesito pensar.

Mi padre asintió y rapidamente Sali de su oficina.

Fui al estacionamiento y pude ver como Edgar hablaba con Bella.

Genial. Pense.

Subi rapidamente a mi volvo y acelere lo maximo posible, queria olvidarme de todo, queria … necesitaba olvidarla, aunque fuese por segundos.

Me dirigi a las afueras de Forks para cazar.

Tenia que decestresarme.

Estube esperando largo rato pero solo habían ciervos, decidi dejarlo … después de todo no tenia sed.

Conduje hasta mi casa, esperaba que mi familia me ayudara.

……………………………………………..

Al llegar estaban todos reunidos en la sala.

-¿y bien?. Pregunte

-Edward yo … no se que decirte … no se yo …---Alice suspiro---yo no vi nada.

-Esta bien Alice, no hay problema …

-Edward … hijo … esto tiene que tener una explicación razonable. Decia mi padre.

-Carlisle tu … ---suspire----¿crees que se haya acostado con el?.

Todos guardaban silencio.

-Hijo yo … no lo se.

Todos en la casa permanecimos en silencio.

Mis hermanos tenian sus mentes bloqueadas, imagino que para no hacerme sentir peor y aunque Jasper trataba de tranquilizarme no lo lograba.

Todos estuvimos sentados por horas en la sala, en completo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Luego de un rato Jasper decidio salir, no dijo donde iba pero nadie tampoco pregunto, me extraño que Alice no lo hiciera … de seguro estaba como yo … pensando en si Bella era capaz o no de hacer algo asi.

Al cabo de una hora Jasper regreso. Todos lo observábamos interrogantes, ecepto Alice quien lo veia de manera reprobatoria.

Pude ver que Rosalie se ponia de pie y tomaba el telefono … su mente permanecia bloqueada.

Todos la escuchamos hablar, cada uno con la intriga marcada en el rostro.

-Escuchame bien pequeña zorra, si crees que te iras con ese bebe estas equivocada.

-Callate y escucha. Si ese niño que esperas de verdad es de Edward no te iras con el, primero tendrás que esperar a que Carlisle te haga algunos análisis

Decia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Y si es asi entonces nosotros nos haremos cargo del bebe.

-Oh no … tu no dijiste eso Isabella. Juro que te arrepentiras, esta me la pagas como que me llamo …

No fue hasta que escuche toda la conversación que cai en la cuenta de que hablaba con ella …. Con Bella.

-¿ROSALIE QUE HAS HECHO?-le grite-¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?

-¡NO! ¡Y NO ME GRITES JODER! ESA PEQUEÑA ZORRA ME TRANCO EL TELEFONO-dijo a regañadientes-me las va a pagar-susurro.

No podia dar credito a nada de lo que estaba escuchando.

-ESTAS MAL-le grite-ESTAS LOCA ¿COMO PUDISTE DECIRLE ESO? ¿QUIERES QUE CREA QUE YO QUIERO ARREBATARLE A SU HIJO? ¿ESO QUIERES?

-VAMOS EDWARD! NO TE HAGAS EL MALDITO HIPOCRITA! TU TAMBIEN DUDAS DE ELLA, NO CREES NI UN POCO QUE ESE NIÑO SEA TUYO, DE SER ASI TU NO ESTARIAS AQUÍ, NO ESTARIAS ASI! ESTARIAS CON ELLA! A MI NO ME VENGAS CON RECLAMOS POR TRATAR DE PONER EN SU LUGAR A ESA PEQUEÑA SINVERGUENZA!-me grito-UBICATE.

Ella tenia razon, en todo lo que me dijo … no podia culparla, tenia razon, yo dudaba de ella y si yo lo hacia, que se supone la amaba … ¿Por qué ellos no?

Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos.

Una vez mas … todos nos quedamos en silencio ecepto porque esta vez cada parejita "feliz" se encontraba abrazada.

Nos mirabamos unos a otros hasta que Alice tubo una visión, pude verlo y en ese no desee nada mas que no fuese que se me cállese el mundo.

**Vision:**

-_Veras Bella, eso sera lo mejor, ambos … toda la familia esta de acuerdo en que el bebe que esperas es de Edward, aunque ellos crean lo contrario._

_Hizo una pausa para mirar a Edgar quien estaba gruñendo._

_Continuo._

_-Yo me encargare del parto, toda la familia estara alli para ayudar por si las cosas se complican. Este tipo de embarazos precisamente por ser raros son muy complicados, hemos estado calculando y en aproximadamente un mes podrias tener al bebe._

_-¿UN MES?_

_-Eso es lo que aproximadamente tardo el nacimiento de Edgar, y ellos fueron 2 haci que probablemente sea antes. Necesitamos irnos del pais._

_-Necesito … necesito avisarle a Charlie._

_-Alicia esta hablando justo ahora con el. No ha tenido problema porque no necesitas ir al instituto, asi que … esta en tus manos, ¿Qué decides?_

_-¿Cuándo nos vamos?_

_-Hoy … hoy mismo nos iremos._

_-¿Dónde vamos?_

_-Iremos a Italia._

**Fin visión.**

Yo … no podia … no podia dar credito a nada de lo que estaba viendo. ¿mi angel se iba? Ella no … ella no … ella no podia irse y dejarme … no sin antes arreglarse conmigo … no.

-Alice … esa … ¿esa vision es … es segura?-toque el puente de mi nariz-¿es … es seguro que ella se marche?

-No lo se Edward … sabes que las visiones pueden cambiar … yo … -suspiro- no lo se.

Empezaba a alterarme.

-Alice-gruñi-necesito que prestes atención a Bella, quiero saber si se va o no, y si es asi debes decirme a que hora-puse mis manos en puños-ella no … no puede irse.

-Hermano calmate-decia Jasper-tal vez esto tenga solucion.

-Ja! ¿Una solucion?-dijo Rosalie-la unica que yo encuentro es ir y matar a esa desgraciada, fue lo primero que debimos haber echo.

No pude mas, rapidamente me lance hacia ella pero Emmett me detuvo, tomandome por los brazos.

-Si te atreves si quiera tocar a Rose-me gruño-te matare, aunque seas mi hermano, lo hare, no puedes culparla por actuar asi, todo lo que esta pasando es por tu maldita culpa, si fueses lo suficiente hombre como para saber si ese hijo es tuyo, o si tan solo amaras lo suficiente a Bella como para creerle juro que nada de esto estubiese pasando, los problemas en esta familia son siempre por ti, POR TU MALDITA CULPA.

-YO SI AMO A BELLA-dije tomando las manos de el para quitarlas de mi-NO PUEDES DECIRME QUE NO LA AMO PORQUE NO ES ASI.

-ENTONCES DEMUESTRALO, LA SUPUESTA MUJER QUE AMAS, CABE MENCIONAR QUE ES COMO MI HERMANA, ESTA APUNTO DE IRSE Y TODO `POR TU MALDITA CULPA EDWARD, ¿Y TU QUE HACES? ¡NADA! TE QUEDAS AQUÍ A DAR LASTIMA, PORQUE ESO DAS, TE ESTAS HACIENDO EL MALDITO SUFRIDO, CUANDO TODOS NOSOTROS ESTAMOS MUCHO PEOR, QUIERES HACERNOS CREER QUE ERES LA VICTIMA CUANDO EN REALIDAD LA VICTIMA ES BELLA!

-NO, NO PUEDES DECIRME ESO, YO LA AMO, no quiero que se marche-susurre.

Emmett me solto.

-Edward-llamo alice-Bella esta a punto de abordar el avión.

Mire el rostro de todos, me observaban interrogante.

Corri a velocidad vampirica hasta el auto, lo prendi y me dirigi al aeropuerto.

************************************

Al llegar aparque rapidamente, baje y camine lo mas rapido que la velocidad "humana" me permitia.

Buscaba y buscaba a Bella pero no la encontraba, sabia que la habian visto pasar, lo veia en la mente de las personas, y su aroma … su aroma aun seguia impregnado en el ambiente.

Me acerque al area de **"información al cliente".**

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?-pregunto una señora.

-¿A que hora sale el avion con destino a Italia?.

-para llegar a italia necesita hacer escala-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Muy bien y cual es ese avion?. Volvi a preguntar.

-Niño … ese avion esta a punto de despegar-me señalo el avion que ya estaba en movimiento a través del vitral.

No lo podia creer, … el avion estaba a punto de despegar.

Corri todo lo rapido que era posible para un "humano".

Los guardias de seguridad me seguían pero no me importaba, tenia que …. Tenia que hacer algo.

Al llegar a la zona de despegue fue inútil … ya el avion estaba en el aire.

Yo solo atine a tirarme al piso totalmente rendido ¿Por qué tenia que actuar como humano?, sollozos secos salian de mi boca, me senti mal … ni siquiera era capaz de llorar de manera decente, ¿Qué clase de ser tan insignificante era?.

Senti cuando los brazos de mi hermana Alice me envolvieron y cuando se sento junto a mi.

Gire y pude ver a mi padre hablando con los guardias de seguridad.

-Edward … hermano … lo siento mucho- me decia Alice- tal vez … tal vez ella vuelva cuando este lista.

-No volvera Alice … lo se … no lo hara.

-Tranquilo Edward … tranquilo hermano … estoy contigo.

-Gracias Alice.

Me abrazo y al poco rato me vi en casa, mis hermanos solo pensaban cosas como "pobre", "¿Cuándo volvera?" y "¿Cómo se sentira?".

Me sentia faltal, me fui a mi habitación y en ella recorde todos los momentos vividos con ella … con Bella … el amor de mi vida … la persona que espere por mas de 100 años.

*****************************

**3años después.**

Aun asi … 3años después, los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido me perseguían, no paraba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ello, me sentia igual o peor que cuando ocurrio todo, los recuerdos de ese dia … el peor de mi vida pasaban a través de mi mente sin permiso alguno.

Habia estado solo todo ese tiempo, esperando a que ella llegase para aclarar todo, pero ese dia seguia sin llegar, trate muchas veces en vano de llamarle, trate de ir por ella pero Alice siempre me decia _"no lo hagas, empeoraras todo_" y mis padres solo decian "_dejala … esta dolida_", Jasper … el solo trataba de mitigar mi dolor, y Emmett y Rose se habian ido de luna de miel otra vez …

Justo ahora estaba en mi habitación, sentado en mi sofa ,viendo a traves del cristal los arboles …

-Hijo-dijo mi padre- es hora de que dejes de sentirte mal, Jasper se lo pasa deprimido—suspiro—trata de olvidar …

Le mire con furia.

-Tu sabes bien que nosotros no olvidamos.

-Edward … hijo … necesitas dejarla ir.

-No puedo Carlisle NO PUEDO--dije poniendome de pie--¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Si amas algo … dejalo libre, si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, si no lo hace … nunca lo fue.

Vaya palabras consoladoras las de mi padre!

Se fue de la habitación dejándome solo con eso de "_si amas algo dejalo libre, si vuelve a ti es tuyo, si no lo hace nunca lo fue"_

Bella ya habia vuelto a mi … cuando la deje la primera vez.

¿Por qué no lo hacia ahora?

¿estaria enamorada de Edgar?

Ella era mia … siempre lo seria pero …

En ese momento vi por la mente de Alice otra de sus visiones.

Justo en ese momento vi algo que me cambiaria … para siempre.

**Vision:**

Bella y Edgar estaban en un lago, al atardecer, ella estaba con un precioso vestido de novia, en un pequeño altar decorado con rosas, tomada de la mano de Edgar.

Habia poca gente pero todos los presentes sonreian felices.

-Isabella ¿aceptas por esposo a Edgar como tu unico y legitimo esposo?

Ella sonreia muy feliz, por primera vez … en mucho tiempo supe que realmente era feliz.

-Si, acepto.

-Edgar ¿Aceptas a Isabella como a tu unica y legitima esposa?

-Si, acepto.

-Muy bien, los declaro marido y mujer.

Ambos reian, se dieron un tierno beso y luego giraron a los invitados quienes aplaudian y gritaban de alegria, habia una pequeña niña como de 8 años muy parecida a mi que lanzaba petalos de rosas ,arroz y gritaba muy emocionada "_papa"_ y "_mama_", corrio hacia Edgar y le dijo "_papi felicidades"_, Bella sonreia y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, hasta que ella dijo _"¿mami porque lloras_?", en ese momento Bella solo sonrio y miro a Edgar quien bajo a la pequeña y dijo, "_esta feliz Nessie_", la pequeña tambien le sonrio a Bella y dijo "_papi ,mami los quiero mucho_", Bella comenzo a llorar y Edgar le dijo "_tambien te quiero hija",_ la pequeña rio para luego correr y seguir arrojando arroz, Edgar inmediatamente abrazo a Bella quien sollozo en sus brazos.

************

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Bella en una habitación, con Edgar, el lentamente desabrocho su vestido, y al caer dejo una hermosa vista de Bella, ella se sonrojo ligeramente y Edgar la beso.

Poco a poco se deshicieron del resto de la ropa.

Al poco tiempo ambos estuvieron ya en la cama "haciendo el amor"

Edgar no paraba de susurrarle a Bella que la amaba, y ella … muy a mi pesar dijo su nombre en un grito para luego decirle mirandolo a los ojos "_tambien te amo Edgar_".

_Fin vision._

No quise seguir observando.

Senti mi mundo desmoronarse por completo.

Me senti mal … porque gracias a mi Bella se habia marchado, por mi, mi hija jamas me conoceria, por mi otro hombre cuidaba lo que era mio … por mi culpa perdi al amor de mi vida.

Justo en ese entonces note que una pequeña lagrima corria por mi mejilla, debia ser la de "reserva".

Pero a la vez … me sentia feliz, feliz porque Bella estaba con alguien que si la queria, feliz porque mi hija tenia un padre que la trataba con amor y feliz porque justo entonces supe que ella conmigo jamas seria Haci de feliz.

Sin embargo senti mi mundo desmoronarse.

Habia aprendido de mis errores y es que cuando la vida te da un **Cambio Radical** … ¿Quién no aprende de ellos?.

**Fin**

* * *

_Bueno ... ¿triste? ... lo se ... espero hayan oido las canciones y hayan disfrutado este capi, fue un placer escribir para ustedes esta historia que ... no es gran cosa pero que fue la primera que hice ... y que por lo tanto para mi es especial :), nos leemos en las demas historias. y recuerden decirme si despues de esto quieren secuela._

_Besos, Atte: Kaiss_


End file.
